Who We Are
by Maiqu20
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke had a relationship back on the ark until one day it all stopped. Now it's a year later and they are on the ground trying to figure out where they stand with each other, what really happened and how in the world are they going to protect the rest of the 100 from the threats of the earth and the threats from the arc.
1. Chapter 1

Who We Are

Full Summary:Wrong information and misunderstandings can break even the strongest of couples. Bellamy and Clarke had a relationship back on the ark until one day it all stopped. Now it's a year later and they are on the ground trying to figure out where they stand with each other, what really happened and how in the world are they going to protect the rest of the 100 from the threats of the earth and the threats from the arc.

AN: So this is my first foray into writing for the 100 and Bellarke and I hope you guys enjoy the ride! I'll try to update once/twice a week. One thing you need to know about my fics is that I do a lot of canon AUs, which means that some of the scenes will happen just like in canon. If I don't mention or write a specific scene that happened in the show then it happened like it happened in the ep. And thanks to the lovely Kate for beta-ing this!

Ch 1

"Hey, just back it up guys!" she heard as she was going down to the lower level; she couldn't quite make out to whom the voice belonged, to but it sounded familiar.

"Stop! The air could be toxic," she said as she went face-to-face with the voice. It was Bellamy, her Bellamy. He was here, what was he doing here?

"Bell?" she muttered but was ignored by the man in question.

"If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway," he responded. What was his princess, _no Clarke it's Clarke she's not his princess not anymore_, doing in lock up anyway? Before either Bellamy or Clarke could say anything else, they heard a voice neither had heard in about a year.

"Bellamy?" she asked. She had heard her brother's voice but she needed to make sure it wasn't another one of her dreams. As she went forward she saw him turn around and look straight at her. He was here, he was really here. She ignored the mutterings about why she had been locked up and went towards her brother.

"Oh my god, look how big you are," he said as she leaned forward and hugged him. Nothing could stop them now they were together again and that's all that mattered. He could deal with his traitorous ex as long as he had Octavia.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Octavia asked as she got a good look at him. "Is that a guard's uniform?" she asked incredulously. She knew for a fact that he had been demoted when they had found out about her, so what was he doing with a guard's uniform, and why did she have a bad feeling about it?

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you," he muttered and she hugged him again until Wells interrupted them.

"Where's your wristband?" he asked, and Octavia turned around to snap at him but then she caught sight of the person next to him…Clarke.

"Clarke?" she asked.

"Hey O," Clarke muttered giving her a small smile. Bellamy seemed mad at her so it wouldn't surprise her if Octavia was mad at her too. As always O never did what was expected of her and before she knew it Octavia was hugging her and she hugged back just as tightly.

"I missed you Birdie," Octavia said, using her old nickname for Clarke.

"I missed you too O, you don't know how much," Clarke said as Octavia pulled her to the front until she was practically standing next to Bellamy, with Octavia in the middle of the two.

"What the hell is going on?" Wells asked. "Who are you and where is his wristband?" Why was this girl hugging his best friend and how did Clarke know them?

"Do you mind, I haven't since my best friend or my brother in a year," she snapped and the rumblings started again.

"No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor," another random girl called out and Clarke could feel Octavia about to freak

"Octavia don't," Clarke said as Bellamy held back his sister

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy told her.

"Like what?" Octavia snapped back.

"Being the first person on the ground in 100 years," he said as he opened the door to the dropship. The light blinded them all, but strangely enough they could breathe. Octavia walked forward and took a breath; real air, they were on the ground and the air didn't seem to be toxic. The sky was blue and the trees were green just like they had always read about, it seemed impossible but here they were back on earth. Bellamy watched proudly as his little sister took the first steps off the dropship. She jumped on the floor put her hands in the air and screamed,

"We're back bitches!" Suddenly everyone came off the ship just happy to be alive, happy to be on the ground. He hugged his sister from behind and smiled, this was their home now and they were together.

* * *

Clarke wanted to be happy, they were on the ground and it seemed all right for now. The guy she loved was down here with her, although he was ignoring her. She had her best friend back, Octavia- not Wells, that traitor would never be her friend again. She hadn't even known Octavia had been found out; she didn't even want to think about what that meant, she was just happy to see O again. But still something didn't sit right about where they were. If she didn't figure it out now she would spend her time obsessing over Bell's attitude and this was not the time for that. She looked back at the map and then looked up, they were on the wrong mountain.

"Why so serious princess?" Finn asked coming up behind her, the princess nickname sounded weird coming from someone who wasn't Bellamy or her father, "it's not like we died in a fiery explosion."

"Try telling that to the two idiots who followed you out of their seats, oh wait, you can't because they are dead."

"You don't like being called princess, do you princess?" Finn remarked.

"Not by you," she answered and then went on, "do you see that peak over there?" When he nodded she went on, "That's Mount Weather, there's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong freaking mountain."

"That's not good is it?" Finn asked

"What do you think?" Clarke asked then she stormed off; she needed to find a way to get to mount weather.

* * *

Octavia was on the ground; she was free. Free from the hole in the floor, free from her cell. Not only that, but she had her brother and her best friend with her and nothing could be better than that. Of course she noticed that her brother was acting like a brat to Clarke, but she would figure the why later, right now all she wanted was to enjoy her freedom.

"Birdie what are you doing?" she said as she noticed Clarke hunched over a map.

"I need to figure all this out before it's too late."

"Clarke we're on the ground! Enjoy that," Octavia said sitting down next to the map while facing Clarke.

"I'll enjoy it later."

"All work and no play makes Birdie a dull girl."

"Then I'll be a dull girl who's alive," Clarke retorted.

"You're no fun," Octavia said pouting, and Clarke just laughed

"We've got problems," Wells said coming up behind two girls, or well he appeared on Clarke's other side. "The communications system is dead, went to the roof and a dozen panels are missing, the heat fried the wires."

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather," Clarke said.

"How do you propose that will happen?"

"Look O, this is us and this is where we need to get to if we want to survive," Clarke said, ignoring Wells.

"Impressive," Octavia said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Wells asked and Clarke looked away, "your father? Right." Octavia could just feel the hate coming off of Clarke in that moment. Wells better back away or she was going to cut him a new one.

She didn't like him very much, for one thing he was the Chancellor's son, which made her hate him on principle, and for another he seemed to be the one that told the council about Clarke's father. Her best friend lost her father and got locked up, and her brother lost Clarke. She didn't get how you could betray your best friend like that. From what Clarke had told her over the years, until she had met Bell, Wells was Clarke's only real friend. How does one throw that away? The kid with the goggles pulled her out of her thoughts by appearing next to them.

"A map? That's nice, can I get a bar in this town I'll buy you a beer," he said as Octavia laughed and Clarke cracked up a small smile.

"I'm Octavia and this is Clarke."

"I'm Jasper, and it's always a pleasure to meet two such beautiful girls as yourselves."  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," Octavia said, smirking as Clarke laughed at her best friend's comment.

"Do you mind?" Wells asked pushing Jasper back.

"Hands off of him, he's with us," the creepy kid said as a bunch of goons headed their way. Clarke and Octavia shared a look, this couldn't be good.

"Relax, we are just trying to figure out where we are," Wells said.

"We are on the ground, that not good enough for you?" Bellamy asked coming closer to the group.

"We need to get to Mount Weather, you heard my father's message that that should be our first priority."

"Screw your father, you're not in charge here," Bellamy responded.

"Do you think we care about who is in charge? We need to get to that mountain not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder everything will be. We need to get those supplies now rather than later. It's basically a 20 mile trek and if we leave now we can get there before dark," Clarke said speaking to the crowd.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you and chancellor Jr. go? You can find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a chance. Or are you too afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Bellamy remarked. As people started egging him on, Clarke was at a loss for words. Did he just imply that she was just a silly rich girl? She understood that attitude from Finn or there others, they didn't know her, but Bellamy? He of all people should know better. Octavia was also a bit thrown back with her brother's comment, since when did he hate Clarke? What had changed in a year? She looked back at Clarke and the older girl looked as shocked as she was.

"You're not listening," Wells started to say until Murphy interrupted him and a fight broke out until Finn stepped in between a hurt Wells and Murphy.

"Kid's got one leg, why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?"

"Hey spacewalker, rescue me next," Octavia said flirting with him. Everyone laughed and just like that the tension was dropped, of course now she had to deal with her brother's disapproving look.

"What? He's cute."

"He's a criminal."

"They are all criminals Bell."

"Look O, I came down here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, I've been locked up one way or another all my life. I'm done following orders." Octavia saw how her brother looked when he heard that so she tried a softer approach. "I need to have fun Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can and no one, not even you my dear brother, is going to stop me."

"I can't stay with them O."

"What are you talking about, is this about Clarke? Because I really want to know, what is up with that? Last I saw you, you thought she was your moon and stars and now you're treating her like she's just some random phoenix princess."

"This has nothing do with her, but while we are on the subject, I want you to stop hanging out with her."

"You want me to stop hanging out with the only friend I have?"

"You can make new friends."

"As you were reminding me a few minutes ago, they are criminals, so I can't flirt but I can be friends with them?" Octavia asked incredulous

"She does not deserve your friendship, she's just a spoiled brat who will turn on you without a seconds notice," Bellamy told couldn't his sister see that he was trying to protect her? She had to get away from Clarke before miss phoenix hurt her the way she had hurt him. "But she has nothing to do with why I need to leave."

"Then what is wrong?" Octavia asked, choosing not to comment on what he was saying about Clarke. Something told her that things were getting lost in translation; she was probably going to need to have a long talk with Bell about it later but for now she wanted to know what else was wrong. Bellamy pulled her into a more secluded part of the forest.

"I did something, to get on the dropship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what, the less you know the better. You just have to trust me, you do still trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do Bell, but I won't stop hanging out with Clarke, you can't ask me that."

* * *

Clarke was checking on Wells' leg when Finn came up to her.

"So Mount Weather, when do we leave?"

"Right now, we'll be back tomorrow with food." Clarke told Wells.

"How are the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred people?" Wells asked, as Finn grabbed Jasper and Monty.

"The four of us, can we go now?" Finn asked as Clarke nodded.

"Sounds like a party, count me in," Octavia said, appearing next to Finn with Bellamy trailing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked.

"Going for a walk with my best friend," Octavia said, putting an arm around Clarke. Clarke smirked and then noticed the markings on Finn's wristband.

"Were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah."

"This wristband transmits your vital signs to the ark, take it off and they'll think you're dead," Clarke told him, and suddenly Bellamy was very interested in the conversation. This could prove useful to him, if he convinced enough people to take them off maybe the ark wouldn't come down.

"Should I care?" Finn asked

"I don't know, do you want the people you care about to think you're dead?" Clarke remarked. "Do you want them to follow you down here in 2 months because they won't if they think we're dying." After she got no remark from Finn she turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone who is coming we are leaving now."

As they started leaving Clarke turned to Wells, "You shouldn't have come here Wells." Octavia then linked arms with her and said, "Let's go Birdie."

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, Clarke taking the lead while the rest looked at the world around them. Finn and Octavia were flirting using the flowers while Monty explained what they were. The flowers were seriously beautiful and the colors more vivid than they could have ever imagined. All of them had different shades of purple and they couldn't get enough of it. The only one not focusing on the world around them was Clarke who just kept on walking, focusing on the goal ahead, until Finn started asking about what the group did to get busted.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Monty told them.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took," Jasper interjected.

"Which I've apologized for a thousand times," Monty responded.

"How about you Octavia, what they get you for?" Jasper asked.

"Being born," Octavia answered, and just like that mood killed. She ran up to Clarke and started walking alongside with her.

"You okay O?" Clarke asked.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clarke asked.

"My brother being a douche, what exactly happened there?" Octavia asked, determined to get answers from at least one of them.

"I honestly have no clue. That last time I saw you was the last time I saw him. We were great you know? We had plans to meet at our spot, I only went home to pick something up and before I could leave I got arrested."

"I remember that day, he looked so defeated when he said you hadn't showed up."

"Do you think that's it? Do you think he hates me because I didn't show up?"

"I just remember he kept going back there for a few minutes every day but you never showed. Next thing I knew I had been found out; my mom was floated and I thought I'd never see my brother or you again."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said stopping to hug the younger girl.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry about Aurora. I liked her, I had no idea you had been found out, honestly I thought I was coming down here alone."

"She liked you too." Octavia said, bending the truth a little bit.  
"O, your mother wasn't my biggest fan," Clarke mentioned. It was sad but true. As much as she tried to get Aurora to like her, the most she got was her respect, and Clarke wasn't picky, she was okay with that.

"It wasn't for the reasons you think, she respected you a lot, especially since anyone else in your position would have told on us."

"I respected her too, I didn't always agree but I respected her."

"The problem was that Bellamy had always been dedicated to us and then you showed up and his attention deviated a bit. He was her little boy and suddenly there was another woman in his life."

"Well if it makes you feel better, my attention was severely deviated as well. I remember Jackson being the first to point it out because I kept daydreaming instead of focusing on what they were teaching me," Clarke laughed, remembering the days when she was still her mother's apprentice and Bellamy had literally crashed into her life.

"I remember her saying that no one else would let my brother get away with things and that you calmed him down, while he made you smile. She might not have been the biggest fan at first, but she did think you guys were perfect together," Octavia said. Her mother had been a hard person to get along with. Octavia herself had many problems with her over the years, with Bellamy as the only buffer, but then Clarke had come along and it seems like everything had fallen into place.

"So did I. If it's not too hard to talk about, when were you found out?"

"A month after you were sent away. There was an anonymous tip and my mom for once was actually surprised by surprise inspection. They found the hole in the floor; my mom was floated, Bell was fired and I was locked up. If I haven't said it before, I'm sorry about your dad, Bell said he was a good guy."

"He was, he was a great guy and a great father. How did you know?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I was taken to your mother before I was locked up, I mentioned you and she got all weird and had to leave the room, her assistant, Jackson right?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah it's Jackson."

"Well Jackson asked me what I had said and I mentioned that I just talked about you and he was the one that told me everything he knew. He told me about how your father was floated and that you had gotten locked up in solitary."

"Well we are here now we just have to make the best of it," Clarke said hugging Octavia.

"Girls look," Finn whispered and they looked forward to see a deer eating grass. "No animals huh?" he asked Clarke and smirked at her he went forward and accidentally stepped on a branch. The deer looked forward and what they saw shocked them all. The deer had 2 heads, two heads. What else was in this place?

* * *

As much as he tried not to think about it, he was worried about Octavia... and about Clarke. Clarke Griffin had been the cause of most of his turmoil this past year. He had been surprised to see her on the ship; he wondered what she did to get locked up. She still looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her and she had acted as though nothing was wrong. As if it wasn't her fault that his mother was dead and his sister had gotten locked up. She probably didn't realize that he had caught on to her little game; honestly he was shocked she had let it go as far as it did. He was an idiot for not catching on before. He should have realized it when she stopped showing up at their spot. He didn't want Octavia to get hurt over this, over her.

_"Please don't do this, she's all I have, please from guardsman to guardsman, I'll do anything." _

_"You're not a guardsman yet Cadet," Shumway pointed out, and then turned to the other guards, "take them away," and Bellamy was forced to watch as his mother and his sister were arrested._

_"I guess now you'll have to find another job. You're lucky we're not floating you too," Shumway told him _

_"Why are you doing this?" Bellamy asked._

_"You should really have chosen more carefully who to trust with a secret as big as this. It's all on you boy," Shumway said closing the door behind him, leaving Bellamy alone in the room. He sat in his bed completely at a loss for words, the only person he had to about Octavia had been his princess, but she couldn't have done this right? There was no way the girl he loved had betrayed him liked this. Right?_

Bellamy was pulled out of his thoughts by the commotion going on around him. The creepy kid and one of his friends were arguing with Wells again. They could prove useful to his cause and he knew just how to get them on his side.

* * *

"You know what I'd like to know, why today? Why send us down today? It's been 97 years, what's so special about today?" Finn asked.

"Who cares, I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning through the forest, I call that a win," Octavia said while twirling around the forest.

"Maybe they found something in a satellite? Something that caught their attention?" Monty wondered.

"It wasn't a satellite. The ark is dying," Clarke mentioned as they all stopped to look at her while she made her way to the front. "At the current population level there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we're gone."

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary and floated your old man?" Finn asked.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw, he thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed, my mother disagreed, they were afraid of the people's reaction. They were afraid people would panic. We were going to go public anyway when Wells…"

"Turned in your dad?"

"Hey spacewalker, stop with the questions," Octavia said coming up next to Clarke.

"It's okay O, they deserve to know. Like I was saying, I was about to leave to go meet someone when the guards came and arrested us both. That's why today was worth the risk. Even if we all die, they bought themselves more time."

"They are going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked, but the look Clarke gave him answered his question for him. Yes they probably would kill more people. Suddenly Finn put his hand on Clarke's arm and said, "We have to warn them."

"That's what my father said," Clarke commented, and they kept looking at each other and all Octavia could think about was this could only mean trouble. Finn had basically shown he was interested in her best friend and with her brother acting like a grade-A douchebag, Clarke might actually look Finn's way. She needed to get to the bottom of this and fast; Spacewalker was not coming in between her best friend and her brother.

"Water," Monty whispered and Octavia looked at what seemed to be a river, finally something fun to do other than walk. She started taking her jumpsuit off and went to stand at the edge, ready to jump.

"Damn I love earth," Jasper muttered.

"O! What do you think you're doing?" Clarke exclaimed.

"Having fun birdie." she said as she jumped into the river. They all followed her on the rocks to see where she had ended up.

"Octavia, we can't swim," Monty said pointing out the obvious.

"No, but we can stand," she said standing up in the water.

"There's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke pointed out.

"Well there is so, take off your damn clothes," Finn told her, but before she could do anything she heard Jasper scream out.

"Octavia, get out of the water!" They all looked and what seemed to be some kind of sea monster came after Octavia. Suddenly Clarke got the idea to distract the creature. She started throwing rocks to the other side and sure enough it let Octavia go. Jasper jumped in and helped her get out of the water, just in time, because if either of them had been there a second later they both would have been toast. Clarke tore apart a piece of Jasper's shirt in order to bandage the scratch on Octavia's leg just as Octavia hugged Jasper. She kept muttering her thanks and Clarke could feel how scared she was.

"You're ok O, you're going to be ok."

"Note to self, next time, save the girl," Monty said breaking the tension and they all started laughing.

* * *

The irony of her being brought to Clarke's cell was not lost on her. Kane probably had made it happen but Abby didn't care; this made her feel closer to Clarke than she had been in over a year. Her daughter was alive on earth and she was in solitary, in _Clarke's_ _cell_, awaiting her death. Was this her punishment for her hand in Jake's floating? She didn't know but as she looked around all she could see was her daughter's art on the walls. Her little girl had lost so much, Abby had no idea how she was handling herself on the ground but she knew her daughter and she had faith in her. She saw the painting on the ground and was overcome by emotion. She could feel the tears fall down as she sat down on the bed.

Suddenly something caught her eye, names. Drawings of names, maybe not drawings more like calligraphy...The names we're drawn to the left side of the bed. She saw her name and Jake's name drawn together as if they were just one name, there was an interconnected OB next to it but it was the name closest to the bed that caught her eye the most; Bellamy Blake. She recalled Kane mentioning that a Blake had been the one to shoot Jaha and she remembered the day a scared 16-year-old girl had showed up in med bay. OB, Octavia Blake. She hadn't asked how she knew Clarke because at the moment the wound had been too fresh. If her daughter knew Octavia, and her brother's name was on Clarke's wall, then that must mean one thing. Bellamy Blake was the cadet that Clarke had been dating before everything happened. The one that Jake wanted her to meet but she had always found a reason to be away when the boy was coming to their home. She couldn't believe she hadn't connected the dots sooner.

Bellamy Blake had almost killed Jaha, and her daughter was in love with him.

* * *

Bellamy tried to go back to sleep but found out he couldn't. He kept hearing Wells screaming in his ear. All he could hope for was that Wells wasn't too hurt because otherwise that was going to bring him some unnecessary problems. He just needed the Ark to think that Wells was dead, that way they had less of a chance of coming down here and killing him. The logical thing now was that the Ark needed to think that Clarke was dead too but he couldn't do it. He might not be happy with her and the way she acted but there's no way he could physically hurt her, it was just not in him.

He needed a distraction, something or rather _someone_ to push away the thoughts of Clarke and the feelings that were still there after a year of not paying attention to them. Thankfully he knew just where to go for that kind of distraction.

* * *

Jasper had just managed to cross and it was now Clarke's turn.

"Let's go Princess," Finn said handing her the vine, "you're up."

"Come on Clarke, you've got this!" Jasper shouted from across the river.

"Come on Birdie!" Octavia exclaimed.

"We did it! Mount Weather!" Jasper exclaimed holding up the sign. "Wooo!" Then it happened and it was like the world had suddenly stopped. Jasper had gotten speared.

"Jasper! Jasper!" Clarke screamed, and Finn pulled her away from the edge.

"Get down! Get down!" Finn told them as they all laid on the floor. They could hear sounds on the forest floor and they all added up to one haunting revelation that only Clarke had the courage to voice out loud...

"We are not alone."

AN: So that's chapter 1! Lots more to come, remember to leave a review if you liked it, or didn't like it, that's fair too... If you have any questions I'm always available on my tumblr (killianthehero)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HOLY FUCKBALLS PEOPLE! I did not expect this response I mean shit man.. I got 15 reviews for this chapter (and that was just in ffnet not counting tumblr or ao3) but seriously the same time I got this kind of response was back in 2010 with my glee fic. So um thank you really not to let you guys down and just thank you.

This ep things start; let's say changing from canon. Some scenes won't happen (I'll tell you later which won't happen) otherwise the whole _if I don't write it in but I mentioned it, it happened_ still stands. Some scenes might happen in a later episode or an earlier episode. I know what I'm doing. A lot of the scenes do happen like in canon but well you'll see.

Okay here we go!

Ch 2

Clarke started putting everything that might be helpful in her pack. They had to be quick, they didn't know how they would find Jasper, if they found him at all. Plus, keeping her mind occupied kept her thoughts from straying to Bellamy. He hated her, he truly hated her, he had even called her privileged… Clarke had to pull herself together, she couldn't afford to fall apart now. She heard the door open and Wells came into view.

"There you are," he said coming up behind her. She wiped the small tear she had, Wells no longer had any right to see her cry. "When my father said they didn't leave us anything he really meant it. Wait what's wrong? Clarke, are you okay?"

"You really want to know what's wrong with me? We lost all connection to the arc, we are not alone here, and the grounders will probably kill us if we don't get supplies fast. Without supplies we'll freeze to death when winter comes or maybe we'll die from starvation, who knows? The man I love, the person I daydreamed about the most while locked up, has apparently gone off the rails and incidentally hates me and I have no idea why. And to top it all off, I don't know if we'll find Jasper let alone save him, so no Wells I'm not okay, not even close. But you don't get to ask me that, you don't get to act like you care. You threw that away when my father was floated."

"Clarke…I…"

She turned around to tell him off when she noticed the wound on his arm.

"It's just a scratch," Wells told her.

"You're making friends fast," Clarke remarked, "keep it covered, it could get infected." That's when she noticed what he was carrying.

"Nice pack."

"Yeah, seatbelts and insolation. I also packed part of the parachute- I figured we could use it to carry Jasper."

"Give that to someone else, you're not coming along."

"My ankle is fine."

"It's not your ankle Wells, it's you."

"You came back for reinforcements I'm going to help," he told her stubbornly.

"Clarke, he's right, we need him," Monty told her, "so far no one else has volunteered."

"I'm sorry Monty, but you're not coming either."

"Jasper is my best friend, of course I'm going."

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering."

"Yeah and?" Monty asked.

"Food and communication, what's up here" she said pointing at his head, "is going to save us all. You figure out how to talk to the arc and I'll bring Jasper back." She turned and saw Finn come in.

"Hey are you ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither should you. That spear was thrown with perfect accuracy from 300 ft."

"So we're supposed to let Jasper die?" Monty asked.

"That's not gonna happen," she said to Monty, looking Finn right in the eye. "Spacewalker? What a joke, you think you're such an adventurer but you're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure, it's a suicide mission." Finn pointed out.

"Build a wall, use the fallen trees, I'll watch out for her," Wells retorted.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked Octavia as he took care of her leg.

"I don't know, the others said it looked like a giant snake. Now can you tell me what the hell is up with you and your attitude towards Clarke?"

"None of your business, god Octavia you could have been killed."

"She would have been if Jasper hadn't been there to pull her out." Clarke said, appearing with Wells behind her.

"Birdie, are you guys leaving? I'm coming too," Octavia said trying to get up.

"No way!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"He's right, it's better if you stay here, if you come you could get even more hurt and no one wants that."

"As if you care," Bellamy muttered, but Clarke ignored him.

"Clarke, you can't go alone!" Octavia exclaimed.

"She's not alone," Wells said.

"Well excuse me if you don't exactly fill me with confidence for my best friend's safety. She doesn't trust you, therefore I don't trust you," Octavia told him.

"We're not going alone, Bellamy is coming with us." Clarke told her.

"Oh really?" Bellamy asked mockingly, ignoring the fact that he was going to offer to go. His head might hate her but his heart still hadn't grasped the concept. It had been easier to ignore when he wasn't interacting with her.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked, and Bellamy could tell he didn't agree with her. Guess there was trouble in phoenix paradise, he wondered what the younger Jaha had done to endure her wrath.

"I hear you have a gun?" She asked and he showed it to her, pulling it out from where it was hidden beneath his shirt. "Good, follow me."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because you want them to follow you," Clarke whispered nodding towards the 100. "And right now they are thinking only one of us is scared," she said as she walked off. He bit back a smile at how smart she was and turned to one of his lackeys, "Murphy come with me-" Bellamy started to say, but was interrupted by Clarke.

"I think I rather you take Atom, he's better for what we need."

"Atom needs to stay with Octavia. Make sure she doesn't leave camp," Bellamy told her.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia interjected.

"Octavia, why don't you go help out Monty, I'm sure he could use the help. And please stay in camp, we don't know what other dangers are out there at the moment and we don't want you getting hurt worse, or hurting your leg more. It's better if you lay low for now- doctor's orders."

"All right, I'll stay and go help Monty," she said, walking away. Bellamy turned and glared at her, she couldn't be undermining his authority.

"Don't look at me like that, you know better than anyone how Octavia is. If you leave her locked up she's going to want to escape. Guess Atom doesn't need to look after her now, Monty can do it."

"Change of plans. Murphy you stay, Atom come with me," Bellamy barked out, he really hated when she had a point.

"Those guys aren't just bullies Clarke, they are dangerous criminals," Wells warned her as they set on the path to where they last saw Jasper.

"I'm counting on it," she said, looking at him straight in the eye, "besides, I'm the one that knows Bellamy, and no matter what it might seem like right now, I know he'd never let anything happen to me."

"If you say so," Wells said as Clarke took the lead.

"So why are we going with them?" Atom asked.

"If anything happened to her, Octavia would never forgive me."

"So that's the only reason?" Atom asked curiously. He had seen the longing looks that Bellamy sent Clarke when he thought she wasn't looking, not to mention the way she looked at him. That didn't seem like it had anything to do with Octavia.

"Are you questioning me Atom?" Bellamy asked.

"Of course not Bellamy. You know why she's here right?"

"No, but I figure you're about to tell me," Bellamy said trying to make it sound like he wasn't curious about it. It's why he liked Atom and chose him out of the 100, he knew why everyone was locked up and you never knew what you could do with that sort of information.

"Only if you want to know," Atom said as kept on walking before Bellamy's hand stopped him.

"I want to know, I need to know." Bellamy muttered.

"Treason."

"Treason?" Bellamy repeated incredulously. Of all the things she could have done, that one was the one that sounded the least like the Clarke he knew, or thought he knew anyway.

"I don't know the reason behind the treason. just that her father was floated and she was locked up. Apparently Wells was the one who gave him up."

"He was floated?" Bellamy asked, not caring how curious he sounded. Jake Griffin was floated? Why hadn't he heard anything about that? One would think that was big news. If Wells was the reason her father was dead that would explain her animosity towards him.

"Yeah, he was the head engineer but I figure you knew that already. Now that I think about it, he probably found out about the ark's problem with survival and they floated him to shut him up."

"How long ago was this?" Bellamy asked.

"About a year I think. I feel bad for her you know? She sees her father get floated and then she gets locked up with no human interaction until now."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy wondered.

"She was in solitary dude, and from what I heard, I think she got visited like one or twice in the entire time she was in lock up," Atom said as he walked away to catch up with Wells and Clarke. Clarke was locked up for a year? She was the mysterious person in solitary? Something wasn't adding up.

_"Cadet Blake."_

_"Lieutenant Shumway, you asked to see me sir?" Bellamy asked. He just wanted to go see if Clarke was at their spot today, she hadn't been there__ yesterday__ and he's worried something might have happened to her. _

_"You were asking about solitary right cadet?" Shumway asked, getting right to the point._

_"It just surprised me that it was suddenly off limits sir." _

_"Oh right, that was one of your assignments wasn't it?" _

_"Yes sir." _

_"Well someone is now in solitary so we don't need you checking up on it, you've been reassigned, this is your new assignment," Shumway said, handing him a piece of paper with his new instructions. New assignment? What was going on?_

_"Can I ask why sir?" _

_"No, you cannot. Let's just say if I hear word of you even being near that door I'll make sure you float, is that understood."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

"Hey Monty!" Octavia greeted as she went up the latch.

"They left you here too?" Monty asked.

"Congrats Monty, you're my babysitter for today," Octavia joked.

"Your brother allowed that?" Monty asked. He hadn't really had one-on-one time with the older Blake, but he knew he had a lot of minions he probably trusted to take care of Octavia over Monty.

"He wanted Atom to watch over me but Clarke mentioned she'd rather Atom go with them instead of Murphy."

"I don't blame her," Monty said. Murphy was a bit on the psychotic side and frankly, he scared the crap out of Monty.

"Well Birdie and I made a deal. I stay out of trouble here with you and Bellamy wouldn't sick his goon on me," Octavia pointed out.

"Why do I feel like that's something you've done before," Monty wondered.

"What thing?" Octavia asked.

"The whole, he has a plan and you guys come up with a counter plan?"

"Once or twice," Octavia said innocently, "what can I say, he always caves to his girls... or well he used to."

"Are you okay?" Monty asked as he noticed her demeanor change.

"I know he seems and acts like a total douchebag, but I promise my brother is not like that. He can be the sweetest guy in the world, and when he smiles it lights up his entire face. His laugh makes others laugh too because it's so infectious. He spent his entire life putting me first and suddenly he met Clarke and I wasn't the only girl in his life anymore, but I didn't care because he was happy," Octavia muttered, trying not to get too emotional. Monty just gave her hand a light squeeze and in return got a small smile.

"My point," she continued, "was that I know he acts like a bad guy but he's not, I just want to know what happened to turn him into this."

"Maybe something happened in the last year, it sounds like he lost everything and now he's free from the restraints of the ark. He has you and he has Clarke. Back being on the ground probably makes him feel invincible."

"That's what worries me," Octavia admitted.

"How did they meet exactly? Clarke and your brother? They didn't really run in the same circles?" Monty asked curiously. He couldn't imagine Bellamy and Clarke as a couple but from what Octavia had said they seemed like a good one.

"They ran into each other, literally," Octavia said as she set out to tell Monty the story of how Bellamy and Clarke met for the first time.

* * *

"Hey hold up, what's the rush?" Bellamy asked, coming up next to Wells and Clarke. "The guy was speared through the heart."

"Put the gun away Bellamy," Wells said, coming up to Bellamy, but Atom got in-between them.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear struck his heart he'd have died instantly. that doesn't mean we have time to lose." Clarke said, turning around to face Bellamy.

"You could take your wristband off and we'd be good to go," Bellamy said pointing at her hand.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. You want me to take it off, you're going to have to do it yourself. You can't, can you?" Clarke asked, getting close to Bellamy. Some might call it reckless, maybe even dangerous, but she knew that no matter how he felt about her right now, he could never hurt her.

"Brave, Princess," Bellamy muttered. Clarke had really grown up and become more sure of herself in the past year. Honestly it made her sexier than she had ever been and he hated that.

"Why don't you get your own nickname," Finn said appearing from the trees. "You call this a rescue party? We've got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

"Haven't you heard, spacewalker? That is my nickname," Bellamy mocked as they walked away. If Finn thought he could come down here and starting calling Clarke princess he had another think coming.

"Smooth," Atom muttered, but all he received in return was a glare from Bellamy.

"Let's just go."

* * *

They walked a few paces behind Clarke and Finn, and Bellamy couldn't help but look at the way Wells was looking at them. Then it hit him- Wells loved Clarke. He can't believe he hadn't seen it before. Of course- that's why he had come down here.

"Guess we've got more in common than meets the eye huh," Bellamy said.

"We've got nothing in common," Wells bit out.

"No? We both came down here to protect someone we loved," Bellamy told him, "your secret is safe with me, Jaha. Of course for you it's worse with Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

"You'd know all about loving Clarke, wouldn't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bellamy stated.

"Sure you don't. You're the guy she was seeing back in the Ark before everything happened. The guy I never met but I heard so much about. Well guess what? Now I've met you and I honestly cannot believe Jake liked you more than he liked me," Wells said, walking away from Bellamy and catching up to Atom, leaving Bellamy reeling with what he said. He knew Jake Griffin respected him, but liking him more than his daughter's best friend? Clarke had talked about him?

Everything was jumbled in his head. First there was Clarke's attitude towards him. He couldn't see any guilt, and surely if she had been the one to blame for his mother getting floated, there would have been some guilt there right? At least some guilt for Octavia's sake. Then Atom's comments about her being the one that was locked up in solitary and if that was true then the timing didn't add up with that he thought he knew. Now that he thought about it, the day Shumway had changed assignments on him had been a day after Clarke stopped showing up. Finally, Wells comments about his relationship with Clarke and about Jake had left him wondering about a lot of things. He had no idea what all this meant, but he was going to find out. If this somehow meant Clarke wasn't guilty he would have a lot of atoning to do.

* * *

"He might not be my real brother but he's always been there," Monty said as he toyed around with Octavia's wristband. "Every memory I have, there's Jasper. I should be out there," he muttered.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Octavia joked.

"Shut up, you sure you should be doing this, your brother won't like it, he won't approve of us contacting the ark."

"He's not my keeper, let's just do this," Octavia told him and Monty got to work on removing the wristband, sadly it still died.

"If we can't even take it off how do you expect to turn it into a radio?" Octavia wondered.

"I still need to try you know? For my family and all the ones left up there," Monty said.

"Yeah I know. I mean my family is all down here but I understand."

"You mean your brother?" he asked.

"And Clarke… you know that think you said about Jasper?" Octavia asked and when Monty nodded she went on, "Clarke isn't my sister by blood but even if she and Bell never got back together she's still always be my sister. She's my birdie."

"Can I ask? Why Birdie?" Monty questioned. He had wondered about the nickname since he had first heard and he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"The nickname?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah."

"You know what a Griffin is right?"

"The mythological creature that is half eagle, half-lion?"

"Well one of the first times I met Clarke she brought me an old mythological creatures book, so I wouldn't get bored when I was home alone. Well, I was looking through it and found a picture of a Griffin and I remember seeing it and immediately thinking of her. So I turned to where she was laying in my brother's arms and just flat out asked if she liked lions or eagles better."

"That must have been strange for her."

"It was a bit, and I remember responding that it was good because I don't think I could come up with a nickname that had anything to do with lions. Clarke laughed and my brother looked so adorably confused, so I showed him the picture of the Griffin. He laughed and said it was fitting. That's when I said I was going to call her Birdie from now on. Clarke was smiling so much so I took that as a good sign. I've called her Birdie ever since," Octavia said smiling getting lost in the memory until Monty pulled her out of it.

"It's a good feeling isn't it, like you know no matter how much shitty things you pull, your best friend is still there with you."

"Jasper will be okay, they'll find him and Clarke will save him. He'd understand why you stayed."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Plus I know Clarke."

"She's your Jasper."

"Yes she is, I owe a lot to her you know? She even saved us once."

"What happened?" Monty asked.

"It was about 3 months before everything went to hell."

"Went to hell?"

"When Clarke got arrested and then a month later I was found out," she explained.

"Oh right go on."

"Well, Bell and Birdie wanted me to experience the Ark, or at least a small part of it. There was this Masquerade party and everything was going well when suddenly there was a solar flare alert."

"Which means masks off."

"Yes masks off. Well Bellamy was working, he had a scanner and all I needed was to just get away before they saw me. Clarke was the first to come up with something and she fell to the floor. She started pretending to be hurt, like her stomach was hurting and obviously, being who she was, she needed to be taken right away. Shumway, my brother's boss, didn't want to leave but Wells protested. He said that his best friend was in tremendous pain and that if he didn't help her Wells was going to report him."  
"Wells didn't know did he?"

"No, he just thought his best friend was in pain. So Shumway and another official had to take Clarke to med bay and they left the cadets to do the checking. I was able to escape without anyone knowing I was ever there. Luckily I got home before my mother arrived or that would have been bad."

"I think I vaguely remember that dance, well I remember Clarke being sick, or at least hearing about it."

"Yeah, she pretended like she was having really bad cramps, you know how all girls get IUDs on the Ark to prevent pregnancies and such?"

"Yeah I know."

"Well they thought hers was malfunctioning or something. I really don't know the exact details so it's very possible that I'm wrong, but the bottom line is that they changed hers for a new one."

"Quick thinking," Monty said.

"Yeah, although it technically meant that she could have sex with my brother without the consequences. I don't know if they ever got to the sex, but there were a few close calls."

"They had sex in your home."

"There were a few close calls- they came in horny as hell, making out and then realized I was there. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least."  
"I bet," Monty said, laughing as he continued to work on his radio project.

"What about you, any funny Monty and Jasper stories?" she asked.

"Of course," Monty said as he started telling her a few of his adventures with Jasper.

* * *

"Are we even going the right way?" Atom asked.

"Who knows, Spacewalker here thinks he's a tracker," Bellamy muttered, trying not to let jealousy get the best of him. Stupid Spacewalker actually had to have a useful skill_, of course_. It was bloody fucking brilliant and Clarke was looking at him like the sun shined out of his ass.

"It's called cutting signs, fourth year earth skills, he's good," Wells pointed out.

"Can you keep it down, or should I paint a target on your back," Finn retorted.

"See, you're invisible," Bellamy whispered to Wells.

"If I'm invisible, what are you?" Wells inquired, and then they heard what sounded like someone in pain. Jasper- it had to be Jasper.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Clarke told Bellamy as they went towards the voice. They reached a clearing where, low and behold, there was Jasper, strung up in a tree. Clarke starting running towards him, ignoring Finn's comments to wait. Then the ground beneath her fell, but before she could fall down with it she felt a hand grasp hers, Bellamy. She could see the toll that holding on to her was taking on him; thankfully the rest arrived to help Bellamy get her out of the hole. When they were safely back on the firm ground she turned to him.

"You saved me," Clarke muttered.

"It's my job princess," Bellamy told her trying to catch his breath. She could have easily died right there and he felt like his heart was coming out of his chest. He saw their entire relationship flash before his eyes and he realized something. They could die at any minute, and he didn't want to die without knowing what really happened.

* * *

They had managed to bring Jasper back along with the panther, whatever that was, that Wells shot. Then Bellamy had come up with the bright idea of making people take off their bracelets for food. It was a bit problematic to say the least, but she didn't follow his crazy rules and apparently neither did Finn. She went to sleep in the dropship with Monty and Octavia and they all took turns taking care of Jasper. It had been 3 days since everything happened, and Jasper was stable, but he needed medicine and Clarke had no idea where to look. He had scared them earlier, not knowing if he would make it, but Clarke was not one to give up hope.

_Monty was working on trying to contact the ark; Clarke was trying to help Jasper by having Wells and Finn hold him down while she had to cut the affected flesh. His screams brought Octavia to the dropship with Bellamy following behind her._

"_You're killing him!" Octavia exclaimed._

"_She's trying to save his life," Finn told her._

"_She can't," Bellamy stated as Wells went up to him._

"_Back off."_

"_We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke explained._

"_Kid's a goner. If you can't see that you're deluded, he's making people crazy," Bellamy retorted._

"_I'm sorry if Jasper is an inconvenience, but this isn't the ark, down here every life matters," Clarke fought back._

"_Take a look at him, he's a lost cause," Bellamy said._

"_O, I spent my whole life watching my mom heal people, and later on I was her apprentice. If I say there's hope, there's hope," she said softly to her best friend, who was looking down worriedly at Jasper._

"_This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You might not have the guts to make the hard choices, but I do. He's been like this for 2 days. I'll give you another 2 days, and if he's not better, I'll kill him myself." With that he went down the stairs and left._

"_Power hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," Monty muttered, then realized who he was with and added, "sorry girls."_

"_Bellamy is all that, but he's also right," Finn muttered as the rest of the group glared at him._

"_I really don't know what you saw in him," Wells commented._

"_That's my business," Clarke responded, "come on Jasper you can do this."_

She headed towards the dropship, knowing it was time for her shift. She needed a way to make Jasper better or else Bellamy would most likely kill him. Unbeknownst to her someone else was headed for the same floor of the dropship. Miller had told Bellamy that Octavia was looking for him so he headed to where they told him she might be.

"Are you sure this will work?" Monty asked Octavia. He couldn't believe he was going along with her crazy schemes but he had a feeling if he didn't she'd just get someone else to help.

"It has to," Octavia responded. She needed it to work, otherwise she had to go on to phase 2 and she wasn't really looking forward to that.

* * *

"Hey Jas, your pulse is doing better, so that's good. Just hold on okay? We'll find a way to make you better," Clarke whispered to Jasper.

"Octavia! What is it you want? I have things to do," Bellamy said, coming up the stairs. He was looking at his hands so he didn't notice Octavia wasn't there until he looked up and saw Clarke.

"Bellamy."

"Princess," Bellamy said looking shocked at finding her there, "do you know where Octavia is? Miller said she'd be here and that she wanted to talk to me."

"She was going to look for something with Monty, it's why we traded shifts," Clarke explained, and then they heard it, the latch closed and locked. They were on the floor that could only be unlocked from below, of course. They both looked at each other and spoke

"Octavia!"

"Octavia Blake, open the door right now," Bellamy said, hitting the latch.

"What's the magic word Bell?," they heard Octavia call from below.

"O come on, don't play around this is serious," Clarke told her.

"This is serious too, you two seriously need to talk to each other. Our leaders need to trust each other and that means you guys have to get it all out. Either way, you're not coming down here unless you settle your issues," Octavia said.

"What about Jasper?" Clarke mentioned, and Bellamy was sure that would make his sister cave. She seemed to worry a lot about the kid.

"Monty and I are going to get you some freshwater and look around to see if there are any plants that can help us," Octavia responded.

"You're not going out there alone!" Bellamy shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll take Finn with us. See you later," Octavia said cheerfully, before they could hear her leave with Monty.

"Damn it!" Bellamy exclaimed, sitting down next to the stairs.

"We probably should have seen this coming, it is Octavia after all," Clarke said, but all she got in return was a look from Bellamy. Okay, that was it, if he wasn't going to talk to her then he was going to listen.

"You don't want to talk? Okay I'll start. I don't know what's wrong with you or why you are acting like this, but at the moment I don't care because you're going to sit there and listen. I don't know what happened to you in the last year and O doesn't know either, but whatever it was that happened I just want to know how to make things better. You're not the same guy I knew and yet I can see him, I can see my Bell make an appearance from time to time," Clarke started.

"I have my reasons," Bellamy muttered.

"Well you can tell me that later because right now I'm going to tell you how I feel. I was arrested, I saw my father get floated, I lost everything in that year. My mother came to visit me twice in that entire year and both times it's like she wasn't even there. Wells came to visit twice as well, of course I never agreed to see him so it's like he hadn't come. And yet I never got a visit from my boyfriend, nothing. I know because stupid Shumway kept finding ways to bring it up whenever he had to check up on me."

"Shumway?" Bellamy muttered. So Shumway definitely knew she was locked up. Did he taunt Clarke the way he taunted him? "What did Shumway tell you?" he asked, getting up and facing the stairs.

"Some bullshit about being more careful who I trusted and how you probably just wanted me because I was the princess and was an easy target. I kept waiting for you to appear to prove him wrong, but after a while I started to lose hope and started to believe the idea that you were playing with me and had lost interest," Clarke finished, looking at her hands. She hadn't even told Octavia that last part but frankly?-it had been her biggest fear. When he started acting like she was one of the privileged, she had felt like it was confirming everything.

Bellamy couldn't believe it- of course Shumway was playing them. And they fell for it. But why? What reason could Shumway have had in pitting them against each other? Jaha, shooting Jaha, it all boiled down to that. He was probably the one to call in the anonymous tip too, all in favor of having a patsy, someone that he could easily manipulate into doing his bidding.

"IDIOT!" He exclaimed, as he banged his hand against one of the steps.

"Bellamy! What are you doing? Be careful!" Clarke exclaimed, "and are you calling me an idiot, because honestly what was I supposed to think? You never showed."

"Because I didn't know! I didn't know you had gotten locked up, I didn't know about Jake, apparently I didn't know anything. I'm the idiot, not you, never you. I'm the one who is the blindest, stupidest, rashest idiot."

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me right?" Clarke asked, going to stand up next to him.

"I've been treating you unfairly, I've been horrible and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said sliding down to the floor. Clarke just sat down next to him and put her hand over his.

"What's going on Bell?"

"Shumway played us, the same things he did to you he did to me, but about you."

"What could he say about me? Ohh… Octavia."

"You disappeared and suddenly before I knew it there was an anonymous tip and they found Octavia. My mom was floated- that bastard Shumway had me watch. Before they took them away Shumway turned to me and said 'You should really have chosen more carefully who to trust with a secret as big as this. It's all on you boy_,'_" Bellamy said, in perfect imitation of Shumway.

"How could you think I would hurt O?" Clarke wondered.

"It's no excuse, but I was blinded by anger and self-loathing. Plus, it was easier to believe that I was just a passing fancy," he said, getting up again, not wanting to look at her in the eye. He didn't want to see the expression in her eyes. He was afraid to see the hurt in them, or worse- understanding."

"Why? Was that easier to believe?" Clarke asked, getting up as well.

"You were the princess of the ark and I'm just a janitor, why would you want somebody like me when you could have anyone you wanted?" Bellamy exclaimed, turning around and looking her straight in the eye as he said it.

"Because I wanted you!" Clarke screamed. "You were everything to me, I didn't care about anyone else. You challenged me, you made me thankful for what I had. All those other assholes on the ark they aren't even half the man you are."

"You shouldn't want me, I'm not the man you think I am. I'm not good for you. There are better people out there," Bellamy said, thinking about all he had done recently, the people he had hurt.

"Who, Wells? The guy who betrayed me and got my father floated? Finn? Who wasted a month of air on an illegal spacewalk? Just for that I could never be with either. Even if I wanted to be with either, I don't love them. I love you!" she exclaimed, hitting him in the chest. Suddenly Bellamy lost his footing, or the dropship moved, neither of them was sure. All they knew is that they were suddenly on the ground. They found themselves in the same position as when they first met, except this time Clarke was on top instead of Bellamy. They started at each other for what seemed forever and then he noticed it, the locket around her neck- it was the one he had given to her. He reached forward and touched it with his finger.

"I told you I would never take it off," she muttered, and he turned to look her straight in the eye.

They didn't know if she moved first or if he did, or if they both moved at the same time, but suddenly there was too much space between them and they needed to close it. The kiss felt like heaven, it felt like coming home, for both of them. It was filled with the longing of the past year, their apologies for being wrong about each other. They poured all the love in their hearts into the kiss. Then the latch unlocked, the spell broke, and they separated. Bellamy helped her stand up again.

"I'm sorry- I can't. You deserve better than the broken mess that I am," he whispered as the latch opened and Octavia appeared with Monty behind her.

"We've got the water!" Octavia exclaimed.

"I have to go check on the group," Bellamy said, using that as an excuse to get out of there before he did anything else, like ask Clarke to take him back. She didn't need someone like him in her life, she deserved better. He was a monster, a killer, and she was his princess, his beautiful brave princess.

"He got out of here fast." Monty said

"Are you okay Birdie?" Octavia asked when saw the kind of dazed expression on Clarke's face.

"I'm fine, is that the water for Jasper? Perfect, we need to check how his pulse is doing. Did you find anything that could help us?" Clarke asked, needing to get her mind off of the minutes of perfect bliss she had just experienced. Something else was bothering Bellamy and she intended to find out what it was.

_Clarke was walking through the corridors of the ark, she just had come from one of her first days of being an apprentice and she just wanted the day to end. It hadn't been the best first day and when your mom was also your boss, or well your boss' boss, going home didn't really have any appeal. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she was about to crash into someone else and since he was also lost in thought he didn't realize it either. They crashed and practically fell into the floor, with him on top of her._

_He was the first to realize their position and quickly got off of her while also helping her get up as well._

"_I'm sorry- I wasn't looking at where I was going," he told her._

"_It was my fault, I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized where I was going either- I'm sorry," she said blushing as she looked up and saw his face. He had a really handsome face but was struck out most were his eyes. Something told her those eyes had seen a lot. She realized she was staring and decided to stop being rude and introduce herself._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners went. I'm Clarke Griffin."_

"_Griffin as in Councilwoman Griffin?" Bellamy asked. Of course he just had to crash into the Ark princess, just his luck._

"_Yes, she's my mother, excuse me," Clarke said. Of course she met a cute guy and he knew her as the ark's princess- she really hated that nickname sometimes. Her father was the Head Engineer and her mother was the Head Doctor plus a part of the Council and everyone always saw them when they looked at Clarke. They either hated her or they wanted something from her. _

_He should have let her walk away and be none the wiser but something pulled him to her, something told him he'd regret it if he let her just walk away. Plus he recognized that look in her eyes when he mentioned her mother. It was the look that said you felt like a bargaining chip, and he knew that look better than most people. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving._

"_I'm sorry now I was the rude, one let's start over."_

"_I'd like that. What's your name?" Clarke asked._

"_My name? Oh yeah, my name is Blake, I mean Bellamy. It's Bellamy, Bellamy Blake," he said. stuttering a bit. He didn't know why but she made him nervous._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bond," she teased as they shook hands.  
"Why Mr. Bond?" Bellamy asked ._

"_007. Every time he introduced himself he'd go my name is Bond, James Bond. Kind of like you did right now," she explained while putting a stay hair behind her ear, something she sometimes did when she got nervous. "If you want I can come up with something else."_

"_No, that's okay, I like it. After all, didn't he always get the girl?" He joked and laughed as she blushed even more. From that moment on he decided he was going to make her blush more- she looked beautiful when she blushed._

"_Something like that."_

"_So what were you doing around these corridors?" He wondered. She was walking around the Arcadia corridors and he wondered what made her come this far from home. _

"_I was just walking around; I didn't feel like going home just yet," Clarke admitted._

"_Tough day?" _

"_You could say that- I just needed to get away from everything," Clarke said, and Bellamy understood her perfectly. Right now his sister was asleep in her place under the floor while his mother entertained a guest and he didn't really want to go home right now either._

"_I think I've got just the place, come with me," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. After a second's hesitation, she took it and it felt like one of the best decisions she had made in a long time._

"_Lead the way." _

_Clarke didn't know what Bellamy was going to bring to her life but she had a feeling it was good._

AN: That's chapter 2, I figured I'd end on a cute note…

Yes I removed the Atom/Octavia bc I really loathe that Bellamy strung him up in a tree like dude no your sister is free to kiss whoever she wants to without you threatening them! That never happened in this story bc Atom was with Bellamy the whole time.

Remember to leave a review if you liked it, or didn't like it, that's fair too! Any questions my tumblr is open for business!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am once again blown away by the response, I deeply love you all you assholes, but I figure you don't want to hear my ramblings so let's head to the chapter shall we…You guys are going to have to deal with longer chapters bc I seem to be incapable of writing shorter ones, oops..., As always thanks to my glorious beta Kate for beta-ing this! She's amazing and you should all follow her.

Ch 3

"_What did I miss?" Abby said as she came into the room, the Jaha family was over and they were watching an old game. _

"_Your husband and daughter being obnoxious," Jaha pointed out._

"_Jake play nice," Abby commented. _

"_Dad can I leave now? Mom is here and you did say as soon as mom came back I could go," Clarke said, giving him her best puppy eyes._

"_Okay, alright, go! You know I can't handle the eyes. Say hi to your cadet for me," Jake told her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks daddy, I will!" she said as she left the room._

"_Where is she going?" Abby wondered._

"_I told her that as soon as you came she could go see the boyfriend," Jake told her._

"_The boyfriend? Is it serious?" Jaha commented._

"_Pretty serious, he's a wonderful guy," Jake said._

"_Have you met him Abby?" Jaha asked._

"_No, I haven't actually," Abby said._

"_But only because you're conveniently not here whenever he comes by," Jake pointed out._

"_He's not from Phoenix is he?" Wells asked._

"_Nope, he's from Arcadia, he's a cadet." Abby muttered._

"_He's a wonderful guy, and you know what? He loves my daughter and that's all a father can ask for," Jake said. He knew why Abby had her reservations about Bellamy, but he knows that if she met him she'd like him and she'd see how much he loved their daughter._

Clarke had barely slept in 2 days, between Jasper and Bellamy she didn't get a bit of rest. She had been up all night again trying to decipher Bellamy's actions, and that had led her to walking around camp, where she had stumbled upon Charlotte. Charlotte was a little girl, one of the youngest in camp, that she had seen hanging around Bellamy. He was good with children, so it didn't surprise her that they gravitated towards him sometimes. She had tried her best to soothe the little girl's fears but sometimes the nightmares still came, and Clarke knew all about how that was. No sleep meant Clarke had gone through everything that had happened in the dropship in detail. There was something haunting Bellamy and she was going to get to the bottom of things.

"O, have you seen your brother, do you know if he's back yet?" Clarke asked, as she went outside the dropship and saw Octavia.

"I think he's still hunting or something."

"He's avoiding me, I think. No, I'm pretty sure. He didn't say a word to me yesterday, then I heard he left to go hunt and they haven't come back yet."

"What? I thought you guys had sorted everything out!" Octavia exclaimed.

"I think there's something he's withholding. Everything was going well, we were talking and then we might have accidentally started kissing, and then he got all weird," Clarke told her.

"Wait, go back, you kissed?" Octavia asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, we kind of fell, one thing led to another, and suddenly we were kissing- is that what you wanted to hear?" Clarke said smiling.

"Yes! That's progress- it's great!" Octavia exclaimed, hugging Clarke, who was surprised but hugged back.

"If you say so," Clarke muttered.

"I do say so. How's Jasper?" Octavia asked as Finn showed up next to them.

"Have you figured out what the thing they used was?" Finn asked.

"What thing?" Octavia wondered.

"This thing," Clarke said, taking out the thing that was on Jasper's wounds and showing it to Octavia. "That's our other problem. Whatever this stuff is, it had to have had antibiotic properties."

"Let me take a look, and before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany and earth skills," Wells said as he came up to them.

"The grounders used it as a poultice, but I'm thinking a tea might be more effective, if we can figure out what it is," Clarke said directly to Octavia and Finn, completely ignoring Wells.

"I know what it is- it's seaweed." Wells told them.  
"Well then, there must be a water source nearby," Clarke said, once again ignoring Wells.

"It would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks, and the water would be more red than green," Wells explained.

"I know just the place, but it's a bit far from here," Finn said.

"Okay then, let's go. We'll make a day of it," Clarke told Finn.

"Hey, I know what this stuff looks like, do you?" Wells pointed out.

"I'll get some stuff ready," Octavia said. There was no way she was letting Finn and Clarke go alone on a day with just Wells. That was not in the plans. They went to gather some supplies and they saw Bellamy coming back with Atom, Miller and little Charlotte, along with the rest of his hunting group. She had heard they had been out all night so she was glad he, _no they,_ were back.

"Where do you girls think you are going?" Bellamy asked as he passed his kill to Miller.

"We need to gather seaweed, it will probably be the thing to save Jasper," Clarke told him.

"Who's 'we'?" Bellamy asked, but Clarke ignored his question.

"Are you going out hunt again later?" Clarke wondered.

"That's the plan, we just had to bring these kills before we went out again. We didn't get much and then night fell so we had to take cover- came back as soon as we could. But seriously, who is 'we'?" Bellamy asked again.

"Jaha Jr., Finn, Birdie and I," Octavia told him.

"That's it? Wells and Finn?" Bellamy repeated. There was no way the two were enough to take care of his girls.

"I've got an idea, why don't you go instead of me?" Octavia suggested, receiving incredulous stares from all 3 men while Clarke tried to hold back her smile. Nobody could play Bellamy quite like Octavia did, and she knew exactly what would make him respond. Plus, it would give Clarke and Bellamy some time to talk away from camp.

"I'm serious Bell, if you're worried about safety why don't you go with them. I can stay here and take care of Jasper- hell, I think that would be better for me in the long run seeing as I can't fight or anything," Octavia said, playing the innocent card. "That way, you'll know I'm safe at camp and you'll be able to protect Birdie in case anything happens. Not that she needs protection or anything."

"Which I don't," Clarke pointed out.

"I mean, I'm sure Finn here is more than willing to look after Clarke if you have other plans," Octavia continued smiling innocently_, _and she saw the exact moment her brother caved,_ hook line and sinker._

"Atom!" Bellamy exclaimed as Atom came up to him.

"Yes Bellamy?"

"I won't be able to go hunting, new plan came up. Take Connor and Miller with you when you go back out there. Murphy stays here- understood?"

"Sure thing Boss," Atom replied, and left to speak to Miller.

"I'm going to go to the dropship and see if Monty needs my help- have fun," Octavia commented. "And stay safe," she said to Bellamy and Clarke, receiving a hug from Clarke where she whispered, "you're welcome, Birdie."

Clarke just laughed as Octavia headed towards the dropship. That's when it hit her- she was going on a long trek with the guy who liked her, her ex-best friend, and her on/off boyfriend. This was going to be fun.

"Can we go now?" Wells asked, not happy about the fact that Bellamy was joining their expedition; did that guy have to be everywhere?

"Lead the way," Bellamy said, realizing he was going to be alone with Clarke for the first time since their moment in the dropship. He did not think that through, _damn it Octavia!_

* * *

_Bellamy was waiting for Clarke in their spot. It was the place where he took her the first time they met; it was in a secluded part of the arc, not many people ever wondered around this area. That's why it was perfect for them, it gave them the chance to just be Bellamy and Clarke instead of Councilwoman Griffin's daughter and Cadet Blake._

_It was a special day; they had officially been together for about a year. They had met when she had been 15 for about a month, he had been 19 and had struck up a friendship. It took him a few months to admit he had feelings for her, but it was only after he saw how she reacted to Octavia that they started dating. _

_Now she was almost 17 while he was 20, and even though they were young he knew there was no one else out there for him. He got pulled out of his thoughts by two hands blocking his eyesight._

"_Guess who?" Clarke joked._

"_Hello Princess, I've missed you," Bellamy responded._

"_I missed you too," Clarke said, giving him a kiss on the lips. When they parted she said, "Sorry for the lateness, the Jaha family was over at the house watching a game and dad wouldn't let me leave until mom got back from work."_

"_Did your mom know you were coming here? Maybe that's why she went home so late."_

"_Bell," Clarke said, looking at him with those big bright eyes._

"_I'm just saying, she doesn't like me like at all."_

"_It's just because she doesn't know you."_

"_Clarke, she doesn't want to know me."_

"_Enough about that, I really don't want to spend our time together talking about my mom."_

"_You're right as always, you know what today is princess?" Bellamy asked._

"_Hmm, it's Tuesday, right?" Clarke joked. She knew perfectly well that a year ago they had officially started this relationship and she was more in love with him than she could have ever imagined. She literally could not picture her life without Bellamy Blake._

"_If it's just a Tuesday then I won't give you your present," Bellamy retorted._

"_No, give it to me, but first let me give you yours," Clarke said. _

"_Okay, ladies first then," Bellamy said as Clarke got a little box out of her bag and handed it to him._

"_I hope, I hope you like it. Dad helped me get in touch with someone that had the equipment and all that so that I could make it. That way no one would see what was printed on it," Clarke said nervously, as Bellamy opened the box. Inside was a dogtag, on one side it was his name and underneath his name there were two symbols. On the back it had the words I love you no matter what, along with the names Aurora, Octavia and Clarke. Underneath it was another symbol. He's seen them before in one of Octavia's books, but he couldn't quite recall at the moment what they mean._

"_The two on the front are the Celtic symbol for Strength and a Celtic heart Knot. The one on the back is the Celtic symbol for family. It's not much, but I was looking through one of the books with Octavia and these symbols kind of stood out for me," Clarke explained. Bellamy was touched at the amount of thought that was put into it. He took it out of the box and put it on, causing a smile to appear on her face._

"_It's beautiful Clarke, thank you."_

"_I wanted something to show how I felt. You are the strongest person I know, hence the symbol for strength. I love you more than I could love anyone else so I had to put the heart in as well. Finally, I know how important family is to you so I added the names and the symbol. I added mine as well because you're part my family, and I like to believe I'm a part of yours."_

"_You are a part of my family Clarke, and I love you more than words can say," Bellamy told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Mine is a bit similar to yours, but I hope you like it- it was O's idea," he laughed as he handed her a small jewelry box._

_Clarke opened the box to find a silver locket with her name inscribed on the front. She turned it around and saw the initials C + B inscribed on the back with two dates, the day they met and today's date._

"_Bell…this is...it's wonderful," Clarke said, overwhelmed by everything. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever received._

"_Open it," Bellamy told her, and so she did. Inside there were two pictures, on one side it was her parents and on the other it was a recent picture of him and Octavia. It was the only copy of the photo that existed but he wanted Clarke to have it._

"_How did you get these?" Clarke asked._

"_Your father helped me out with getting a copy of one of their pictures and the other one is a bit more recent- like I said it was O's idea. My mom took the picture and gave it to me for this," Bellamy explained._

"_Put it on me?" She asked, and then he opened the clasp on the necklace and put it around her neck. "How do I look?"_

"_Breathtaking," Bellamy responded truthfully._

"_I'll never take it off," she said as she leaned in to kiss him one more time._

They were all walking in silence. Finn was leading the way, with Wells and Clarke behind him and Bellamy bringing up the rear.

"You know you should really rethink this whole hating me thing. It's not just the grounders, we're surrounded by criminals. We need each other; we're gonna be friends again," Wells told her.

"You got my dad killed, it's not possible," Clarke responded.

"This is earth Clarke, anything is possible," Wells said.

"Not everything," Bellamy retorted, "for your information Jaha, Clarke has got Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Spacewalker here and myself- she doesn't need you."

"Why don't you mind your own business," Wells mentioned.

"Bell, don't, it's not worth it," Clarke interjected before Bellamy could say anything.

"Whatever you say princess," Bellamy said.

"Which reminds me… you and I need to talk- privately," Clarke said, looking at Finn and Wells. Bellamy looked a bit worried, which was understandable; whenever someone said they needed to talk it could never end well. Plus, Bellamy knew Clarke better than anyone and she didn't throw those words around lightly.

"We'll head forward- why don't you guys catch up with us later, we're not that far from the lake I think," Finn said, grabbing Wells and walking away from Bellamy and Clarke. For once Bellamy was glad Spacewalker had come with them because otherwise he wasn't so sure Wells would have left.

"I thought this needed to be done fast so we could go save Jasper," Bellamy wondered.

"Wells knows what it looks like- I'm sure they can start gathering it without us."

"Okay then," Bellamy said. He should have predicted this would happen the moment Octavia suggested he come on this trip.  
"What's up with you?"

"I have no idea what you mean princess," Bellamy said.

"I mean you kiss me, you defend me, but then you don't want to be together. "

"I want to, you have no idea how much I want to." Bellamy whispered.

"Then what is the problem?" Clarke asked, standing in front of him.

"I'm not the man you think I am." Bellamy mentioned, walking away from her.

"There's that phrase again- what do you mean? What could you have done that I haven't done or that Octavia hasn't done or anyone else down here for that matter?" Clarke asked, as she grabbed on to his arm and made him look at her.

"I killed him!" Bellamy exclaimed, no longer being able to keep it in.

"Killed who?" Clarke asked as they both sat down on the ground.

"I killed Jaha," Bellamy muttered. "Shumway said they were going to send Octavia to the ground and I couldn't let her go alone to a possibly radioactive planet. He said all I had to do was kill the Chancellor and he gave me the gun. It was either shoot Jaha or be alone up there while my sister came down. That's why I can't have you with me- because when they come down they will kill me, and I can't have you going down for my mistakes."

"Did you want to kill him? Did you make sure he was dead?" Clarke asked, sounding a lot more composed than she felt. At least she finally knew the reason for why he acted so strange sometimes. She figured the last year wasn't easy, and ending it all with the idea that the only way to protect Octavia was to take a life- it must not have been very pleasant.

"No, of course not, I hated the guy but I didn't want him dead. I just shot him once- he was still alive when I left him there."

"See, you didn't take any pleasure in the killing, and who knows, maybe he's not dead?" Clarke told him.

"How do you figure?" Bellamy asked, confused. She didn't seem to hate him, and that freaked him out a bit. All the scenarios that had played in his head ended with Clarke hating him.

"It was one bullet and he didn't automatically die, so maybe you didn't hit any major arteries. Maybe they found him in time and took him to my mom. We don't know anything. All I know is that you were thinking of Octavia. That doesn't make you shooting him right, but you were practically forced to do it."

"I don't think they'll see it that way," he said, thinking of the council back on the ark.

"Well then, we'll make them see it," Clarke responded.

"Why don't you hate me?" Bellamy wondered.

"Because, I love you too much to hate you. I understand why you did what you did, and I understand why you pushed me away. Here's the deal Bell- I love you, and I'm not going to stop loving you because of this. And like I said in the dropship, it doesn't matter if you think you're not good enough for me. I know that you are more than good enough for me and there's no way I would ever consider anyone else."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life," Bellamy said.

"You crashed into me and turned my entire life upside down," Clarke responded.

"I love you, my brave princess, and nothing will keep me from you ever again- that's a promise," Bellamy said, putting his hands on her face and giving her a small kiss, which she responded to just as lovingly.

"Does this mean you're going to stop being an idiot?" Clarke wondered cheekily.

"It means I'm going to try my best," Bellamy responded, "let's go- they are probably lost without you." She laughed at his comment, and Bellamy remembered just much he had missed her laugh. He put his arm around her as they kept walking towards the river.

* * *

"We shouldn't have left them behind," Wells commented after a few minutes of silence. Finn had told him he should let the issue of Clarke hating him go, but he knew Clarke and he wasn't about to give up.

"Are you kidding me? You do realize what she said right?" Finn asked.

"She said they needed to talk," Wells answered.

"Exactly- and that is one of the scariest things a woman can tell a man. Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" Finn wondered. He didn't like Bellamy at all but he wouldn't wish that on his greatest enemy. He had a feeling Clarke could be pretty scary when she was angry so Finn was not going to be the one to make her angry.

"He doesn't deserve her," Wells said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not up to you to decide," Finn told him.

"Is this lake still far?" Wells asked.

"I'd say it's right in front of our face," Finn said as they reached the lake, "so where is this seaweed?"

"It's right there," Wells said, pointing to the blobs of red in the middle of the water where there lived some kind of sea snake. "That thing that bit Octavia- how big was it?"

"It was big man, we need to find a way to get it. Maybe we could rig this into some kind of a net and find something to lower into the water," Finn said, talking about his bag.

"Like what exactly?" Wells asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should go in there," Finn mentioned.

As they were trying to think of a way to safely get the seaweed, Bellamy and Clarke arrived.

"Where's the seaweed?" Clarke asked.

"It's right there, but we're trying to figure out a way to rig this into a net so we can get it," Finn told them, noticing how they had returned closer than when he and Wells left them. Clarke just walked into the water and grabbed the seaweed, earning a proud smirk from Bellamy.

"Or we could just do that," Finn said as Clarke came back with the seaweed. Then they heard it, a flock of birds coming towards them, and they ducked right in time.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Bellamy commented.

"Good idea," Finn said as Clarke put all the seaweed inside of his bag. Then a horn sounded.

"Grounders?" Clarke wondered.

"It could be a war cry," Wells pointed out.

"Or a warning," Finn said as they heard the horn again. Suddenly they saw the sky turn yellow and what seemed like yellow fog was coming towards them.

"What is that?" Finn asked.

"Run!" Clarke screamed, holding on to Bellamy's hand as they started running for their life.

"Where do we go?" Bellamy screamed over the sounds the fog was making.

"We found an old automobile, we can probably stay there until it passes- this way," Finn exclaimed, leading the way. They managed to get into the car just in time for the fog to pass over them. They tried to seal it to the best of their ability using whatever they could find, but they had to be quick.

* * *

Monty and Octavia were taking care of Jasper when they noticed everyone start to come inside and close the doors.

"What's going on?" Monty asked.

"The air got thick, everyone's skin started burning," A girl, Octavia thinks her name is Lisa, told them. _Clarke and Bellamy were out there, were they okay?_

"Monty! My brother and Clarke are out there!" Octavia exclaimed.

"I'm sure they found someplace to hide, they are both really smart and resourceful people," Monty told, her trying to calm her down.

"I couldn't handle it if something bad happened to them," Octavia said.

"Octavia don't worry, they'll be fine, we'll all be fine," Monty told her, but she wasn't sure if he was saying it to convince her or to convince himself. Either way she hoped this passed quickly. She couldn't handle not knowing what was going on and if her family was okay or not.

* * *

"It's still out there," Finn told them.

"We should just make a run for it, Jasper can't wait much longer," Clarke said.

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't going to help Jasper," Finn responded as he started looking through the old car.

"Plus, there's no way I'm letting you go out there while that fog is out there. You would probably die and I couldn't handle that," Bellamy said and she went to sit by him and put her head on his shoulder. Finn continued digging through the car and he suddenly hit the jackpot. He got the bottle out and showed it to them.

"Is that-?" Clarke started to ask.

"Booze," Finn responded, taking a seat on the only spot available, the other side of Clarke. Wells was stuck sitting in front of Finn.

"Finally something good," Bellamy muttered as Finn tried to open the bottle.

"Careful, Finn, it could be..," Clarke said but got interrupted again.

"Whisky, I think. Much better than the Moonshine on Agro Station," Finn pointed out.

"Let me see that," Bellamy insisted as Finn passed him the bottle and he took a sip. "Damn that's good," he said, passing it back to Finn, who offered some to Wells.

"That's toxic."

"This is earth, everything is toxic. Plus it's a time-honored rite of passage," Finn told him.

"We'll pass." Wells said.

"Speak for yourself. Far be it for me to stand in the way of tradition," Clarke said, taking the bottle from Finn and taking a chug. It was kind of disgusting, but at least she tried it.

"Enjoying yourself princess?" Bellamy smirked.

"Shut up," Clarke muttered, going back to lying on his shoulder.

* * *

_They were lying on the floor of their spot, breathing in each other's air, basking in the afterglow._

"_We should probably get dressed," Clarke said._

"_Yeah," Bellamy responded as he kept kissing her neck._

"_I'm serious, if I don't get back soon my mom will probably send out a search party." _

"_That's true, but do you want to get up?" Bellamy retorted._

"_I kind of want to stay here forever."_

"_If only it were that easy," Bellamy said sighing. While this spot helped them forget who they were for a little while, they still had the responsibilities of the outside world weighing on them._

"_If it were that easy we'd get bored probably," Clarke said, putting her underwear back on._

"_I would never get bored of spending time with you. The sex is also great," Bellamy joked._

"_You know that from this one time?" Clarke responded._

"_I just needed this one time, as you call it, to know it will always be great, it's you after all. Plus your sex hair is fantastic," Bellamy said, picking up her shirt and putting it out of her reach._

"_You're an ass," Clarke said, playfully slapping him as she took back her shirt._

"_I'm your ass," Bellamy answered as he started putting the rest of his clothes back on._

"_Yes you are- god we are cheesy today, aren't we?" Clarke remarked as she finished putting her clothes on._

"_Hey- I think you're allowed to be cheesy on your first year anniversary," Bellamy pointed out._

"_True…see you in two days' time?" Clarke asked._

"_See you in two days' time, same time, same place," Bellamy replied, giving her a light kiss on the lips, "I love you, Clarke Griffin."_

"_And I love you, Bellamy Blake," she said as she headed out the door, not knowing that this was going to be the last time she saw him for a very long time._

* * *

"You know, technically I'm the only one of age to be drinking this," Bellamy commented.

"That's right- how old are you actually?" Finn wondered.

"About twenty-two years of age, had a birthday around 4 months ago I think," Bellamy told him, handing the bottle back to Clarke. They had been passing the bottle between Clarke, Spacewalker and himself the entire time they had been down there. The younger Jaha still refused to drink. The days on the ark this past year were just days that passed so Bellamy had lost track with the way the days blurred together.

"It's been hours…Jasper," Clarke trailed off.

"Is in good hands," Finn told her.

"Octavia will take care of him, you know she can," Bellamy told, her trying to soothe her worries.

"While we are on the subject, why does everything think me wanting Jasper to not die is such a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer?" Clarke started, and Bellamy could tell just how drunk she was getting by those words alone.

"It's not a bad thing, it's what makes you, well, you. You try to save everyone," Bellamy told her.

"You gave us an ultimatum about Jasper," Clarke pointed out.

"Well yeah, but it's not because I don't think he should live, it's because he's bringing down morale. You focus on Jasper- I need to focus on everyone else. Also because I mean the kid was in pain the last time I saw him, but I trust you can save him," Bellamy explained.

"Maybe, but seriously- I'm not a downer. I can be fun," she said pointing at herself and Bellamy was trying really hard not to laugh at how cute she was acting because of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah, you think I'm fun right?" she asked Finn who kind of looked at Bellamy, who just nodded and then he looked at Clarke.

"Oh yeah, among other things," Finn replied.

"You think I'm fun, right Bell?" Clarke asked, turning her head around to face him.

"I don't think Princess, I know you're fun," Bellamy said moving his eyebrows up and down causing her to laugh.

"You're fun," Wells stated outright, "remember that time-" he started before Clarke interrupted him.

"Remember that time you betrayed me and had my father executed, yeah I remember," Clarke said, and Bellamy just hugged her to him and gave her a kiss on the top of her head while glaring at Wells. Seriously, his princess had been having fun in a way- why did he have to screw it up?

"So where were we…oh right fun," Clarke muttered but then turned to Wells. "But since you brought it up and I didn't because I don't want to talk about it- what were you thinking?" Clarke asked, her voice cracking up, which made Bellamy hurt on her behalf. He hated to see Clarke cry. It was up there with Octavia crying as one of the worst feelings in the world, but she needed this. She needed to let it out- after all, it was supposedly cathartic.

"I made a mistake Clarke," Wells said and Bellamy just wanted to punch him again. _Seriously, that's all he could say._ This was not going to be pretty.

"'I made a mistake Clarke'- that's not good enough," Clarke said, with unshed tears in her eyes. Seriously, her father died. The man who was everything to her was killed thanks to him and all he can say is that he made a mistake? Fuck that. "You know? I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy, tell him everything. So he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted."

"What do you want me to say?" Wells shouted. Bellamy knew that she could handle it but if Wells raised his voice to her again they were going to have a problem. Looking at Finn, Bellamy knew the Spacewalker would agree with him.

"I want an explanation," Clarke pleaded, and everything was silent until about a minute later when Wells spoke again.

"I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him."

"Well I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong." She said going deeper into Bellamy's arms.

"I'm still your friend," Wells said.

"No, if you were my friend you'd walk out into that fog and never come back," she whispered, earning a look from Finn who couldn't believe she'd said that. Bellamy knew how she got when she was hurt and right now she was hurt and drunk, which wasn't always a good combination.

"Why don't we take it easy," Finn said, trying to ease the tension. Wells had taken the bottle and was chugging it so he ignored him.

"I don't know how to take it easy," Clarke bit out.

"Hey Princess, why don't you sleep for a while- I'll wake you when it's time to go." Bellamy told her. It would help her sleep off the drinking and make her more rested. He doubted she had gotten a lot of rest recently.

"You'll protect me?" Clarke asked.

"I'll protect you. Now go to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up," Bellamy muttered, giving her a kiss on the head and humming a lullaby he used to sing for Octavia. In a few minutes Clarke was sound asleep. Without moving Clarke he turned to see the boys.

"Either of you make any comment or do anything to wake her up you'll have to deal with me- understood?" Bellamy whisper-threatened. Finn nodded, knowing Bellamy meant every word and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Jasper's moans of pain were echoing throughout the dropship. No one was able to sleep because of them. The most annoyed of them all was Murphy.

"That's it, I'm ending this," he said, getting up.

"Bellamy gave him till tomorrow," Lisa recalled.

"Well Bellamy isn't here is he? The kid's dying anyway- I'm just getting it over with," Murphy muttered and Monty quickly went up the stairs. He had to protect his best friend.

"Murphy is going to kill Jasper!" he exclaimed, and Murphy was almost there when Octavia kicked him down.

They managed to close the latch but they still needed something that would hold. Monty sat on top up it while Octavia looked for something strong enough to leave the latch closed no matter what. She finally got a silver pole and the managed to lock things up. They could hear Murphy's screams but they were safe- for now.

"You can go to sleep, I'll take first watch." Monty told her when he saw how tired she was.

"Okay I'll do that, sounds like a good plan," Octavia said as she lay down next to Jasper.

* * *

_She was running late- she needed to pick something up from her room and then she could go meet Bellamy. She found it quickly and was going to leave to find him when she walked into the leaving room and saw her dad was making the video. He was really going to do it; he was going to disobey the council._

"_You're gonna disobey the council?" Clarke asked, "Dad I know, I heard you and mom."_

"_Okay, you know. I've been thinking about this a long time. The people have a right to know. Your mother doesn't understand," Jake said, starting his rant before Clarke interrupted him._

"_What's the plan?" she asked._

"_You don't need to know the plan."_

"_Well you're making a video, so what- you're gonna break into the communications mainframe?" Clarke replied, and then saw her father's expression, "making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb."_

"_Wow, you are picking a fine moment to start behaving like a typical teenager. I expected this when you started dating Bellamy- not now, not over this," Jake commented._

"_I'm going to help you," Clarke stated. It was settled, she needed to help her dad and no one was going to change her mind._

"_No, Clarke you're not!" Jake said, getting up from his chair. He couldn't let Clarke get involved in this._

"_But I can!" Clarke exclaimed._

"_Absolutely not!" Jake exclaimed as he went over to hug her, "you get that stubborn streak from your mother. Now get out of here- don't you have a standing date to go to," Jake reminded her. He was glad she was with Bellamy- he would protect her, keep her sane, when they arrested him. Because he wasn't an idiot- he knew he would most likely get floated for this._

"_Yeah- I was just leaving when I saw you taping the video." _

"_Go- don't leave him waiting longer," Jake said, giving her a kiss on her head. When she went to open the door to leave the guards burst in._

"_Jake Griffin you're under arrest for treason," one of the guards said as they took a hold of Jake. Two guards, Shumway and another, headed for Clarke._

"_Keep your hands off my daughter," Jake called out as Clarke got free and hugged him._

"_I'll warn them," Clarke muttered, but Jake started telling her not to do that as they took him away. _

"_What do we do with her sir?" one of the guards asked Shumway._

"_Arrest her," Shumway said as they led Clarke outside her home._

Clarke woke up before any of them and she noticed Bellamy had fallen asleep holding on to her. It was her favorite way to wake up. She had only woken up with Bellamy once before, but she loved it all the same. Her head was buzzing a bit, she really hated drinking, and she guessed drinking on a basically empty stomach wasn't good.

"Bell, wake up," she said.

"I fell asleep? I'm sorry princess," Bellamy whispered.

"Hey, don't worry, you were probably exhausted- you deserved some sleep. I'm going to check if it's safe," she said; as she was the most awake considering Wells and Finn were barely conscious. She knew it would take about a minute for Bellamy's senses to kick in and they had no time to waste. She opened the door and the air was clear- no sign of the mysterious fog. _Good_.

"The fog's cleared- come on," she said, getting out of the car and waiting for them to get out as well, "let's go! Jasper's waiting!"

"Right behind you," Bellamy muttered, going up to her and holding her hand as they walked back

They walked in silence for a while, Bellamy and Clarke taking up the front while Finn questioned Wells in the back. He was curious about why Wells would do such a thing; he didn't seem like the type to be a snitch. Especially considering he knew the rules better than anyone, which means he knew the consequences better than anyone as well. He gave Finn a very cryptic answer that made him wonder about who truly turned in Jake Griffin.

"So last night was not my finest moment huh?" Clarke said.

"Are you feeling better?" Bellamy wondered.

"I am- I think I just needed to let it all out."

"I hear it's supposed to be cathartic," Bellamy pointed out.

"I think it was a bit. I think you might feel better with some of that as well," Clarke declared.

"Screaming at Wells? Nahh… I think I'll leave that to you," Bellamy said, putting an arm around her as they walked.

"You know what I mean."

"Can we talk about this later?" Bellamy asked.

"Of course," Clarke responded, giving him a small kiss on the cheek just as Wells walked past them.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Bellamy commented, but before Finn could answer, "the question was rhetorical Spacewalker."

"So we got trapped in an old car by toxic fog? Last night was pretty… what's the word? Fun," Finn joked.

"It was irresponsible- we should have left the moment the fog cleared," Clarke reminded them.

"Even if the fog cleared, there's no way we could have made it through the woods at night," Bellamy pointed out.

"You were kind of rough on Wells," Finn told her, earning a glare from Bellamy.

"Hardly," Clarke responded.

"He's a pretty straight up guy, and he loves you, you know that right? But every time your dad comes up he won't give you a straight answer. Makes me think he's hiding something," Finn said.

"What are you getting at Spacewalker? Bellamy asked.

"Just say what you want to say Finn," Clarke told him.

"How sure are you that Wells was the one to turn in your dad?" Finn asked.

"100%, he was the only one I told," Clarke answered.

"You didn't even tell this guy?" Finn wondered, pointing at Bellamy.

"This guy has a name you know," Bellamy retorted.

"I got arrested before I could tell him."

"Okay, maybe he was the only one you told, but was he the only one who knew?" Finn asked one more time, leaving both Bellamy and Clarke stunned. Clarke was saved from answering by a nearby scream. They ran over to where the scream was and realized the scream was coming from Charlotte.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Bellamy asked her but she just pointed forward. That's when they saw it, or rather _him_. Atom was lying on the ground with welts and bruises all over his body; he hadn't been able to find shelter during the fog. Bellamy ran up to Atom and sat down next to him.

Bellamy didn't know what to do. Atom was one of his friends, one of the only people of his minions he could consider a friend and he was asking him to kill him. Bellamy wasn't sure he could do it. Charlotte had gotten closer, and she took the knife Bellamy had given her during the night in the cave when they had gotten stuck there because night had fallen, and put it in his hand.

"Don't be afraid," she said, repeating the same words he had said to her. Bellamy turned to look at her and then looked back to see Clarke with Wells and Finn looking on.

"Spacewalker, take Charlotte with you and go back to camp," Bellamy ordered as Finn came closer and took Charlotte away.

"Come on Charlotte, let's go back," he said as he and Wells left with Charlotte.

Bellamy kept looking at Atom, and now he had a way to kill him, something Atom was still begging for but he still couldn't do it. Clarke went up to him and kneeled on Atom's other side. She looked at Atom and then nodded no to Bellamy; there was no way to save him. He truly was a lost cause. Bellamy had called Jasper a lost cause a few days ago but the truth was that there was still a way to save him, there was no way to save Atom.

"Okay, I'm going to help you alright," Clarke whispered to Atom, humming as she put her hand through his hair. Without looking at Bellamy, and without looking away from Atom, she took the knife from Bellamy's hand. She kept humming as the knife went inside his neck and Atom bled out, finally dying, finally at peace. Bellamy already knew Clarke was wonderful, but he had never imagined how incredibly strong she was. She always called him the strong one but the truth was that his strength came from her. She knew he couldn't kill Atom, as much as he wanted to end his friend's sufferings, he couldn't be the one to metaphorically pull that trigger. She helped him in his strong moments and in his weak ones as well. He was never letting her go again- if she wanted him around, she'd have him. Body and soul, as she always had.

_He was waiting for her. It had been over an hour, but he was still waiting for her. Clarke wasn't normally this late? Maybe something had happened with her mother, or maybe her father? _

_Bellamy kept pacing around their spot until he realized the time. She wasn't coming, at least not today. He would be back tomorrow and hoped she would be there. Probably with some explanation about how Jackson had kept her at work later than normal, or a story about how her mother had acted about something or another._

_They had parted on good terms, hell on perfect terms, so he couldn't have done something wrong in the time between. He didn't know why, but he had a really bad feeling that his troubles were about to start. If he had listened to his gut and to what his mind were telling him, maybe he would have realized it sooner, but as for now there was no reason for him to believe that there was anything wrong._

_He picked up his stuff and left the spot, not knowing that the last time he saw Clarke was the last time he would see the girl he loved in a very long time. There would be no more meetings in their spot._

Wells and Finn had alerted the hunting group and Miller and Co. had helped with bringing Atom's body back to camp. They finally made it back to camp after what seemed like a lifetime.

"We've got to get to Jasper," Clarke said, and turned to Finn "I'll need boiled water to make the medicine."

"Get Clarke whatever she needs," Bellamy told Connor who nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"I'm going to get his grave dug up," Wells said, and Bellamy could only nod, another kid dead.

"It's about time! They were going to kill Jasper," Octavia told them, coming up to them, "did you get the medicine?"

"Yes I got it, let's go," Clarke replied.

"What happened?" Octavia wondered.

"Atom got stuck outside during the fog; he didn't make it," Clarke explained, and Octavia felt awful. She hadn't had a lot of interaction with Atom, but he had been one of the few decent people on the ground. Plus she knew he was Bellamy's friend.

"I'm sorry Bell," she said, but all she got in return was a nod from her brother. She then followed Clarke inside of the dropship.

"Did we loose anyone here?" Bellamy asked Murphy.

"No."

"Jasper?" Bellamy asked.

"Still breathing- barely. I tried to take him out but your psycho little sister-" he started to say before Bellamy grabbed him. He had a long day and the last thing he needed was some asshole insulting his little sister.

"My what? MY WHAT?" Bellamy exclaimed, pissed off.

"Your little sister," Murphy responded, and Bellamy let him go.

"Yeah that's right, my little sister. Anything else you want to say about her?"

"Nothing, sorry," Murphy muttered, and then Bellamy walked away. Murphy threw his knife at the tree and finally got it stuck there.

Sadly he didn't back to get it and someone else got to it first. Charlotte got the knife out of the tree and she knew she had to slay her demon to make her nightmares go away.

* * *

They were on the second floor of the dropship. Finn was stirring the tea as Clarke gave it to Jasper, while Octavia held his head up. Monty was just watching it all happen.

"We're going to have to get used to people dying- aren't we?" she asked.

"O," Clarke muttered, but no other words came out.

"But not you, you hear me? You're not allowed to die," Octavia muttered to Jasper, and they all turned to look at her for various reasons. Clarke wanted to know what Octavia's feelings toward Jasper were. She seemed very protective over him and it reminded her of the way Bellamy sometimes acted towards Clarke. She left Jasper in Octavia's capable hands and went to have a conversation she was dreading. She found Wells as he was coming back to camp after digging Atom's grave.

"I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom, wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad," she said, connecting all the dots. His expression basically confirmed what she feared; her mother sent her father to die.

"I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't, I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault, isn't it?" When he didn't answer her, she pleaded with him, "Wells please."

"I knew how you'd feel. I wanted to..." Wells said trying to find the words.

"To protect me," she said finishing her thought, "so you let me hate you."

"What are friends for," Wells muttered.

"How can you forgive me?" Clarke asked.

"It's already done," Wells said, pulling her into a hug.

They went back to the dropship with the rest of them to wait for Jasper to wake up.

"Everything okay?" Octavia asked, as she saw both of them come up.

"Everything is ok, don't worry O," Clarke said sitting down next to her, just as Wells sat down next to Clarke. Things felt right again, she had her two best friends back, and she had the man she loved back. Now she just needed Jasper to be okay.

"Here, try this," Finn said, handing the bottle of whiskey to Monty.

"Smooth," Monty muttered, passing the bottle to Octavia.

"Disgusting- love it," Octavia commented, passing it to Clarke

"Yep, that was my exact reaction as well," Clarke commented, but she still took another shot of it before passing it back to Finn. Before Finn could take a sip they heard a voice they were happy to hear again.

"Can I get a hit of that?" Jasper croaked, and they all got closer to him. Finn grabbed a bottle filled with the seaweed tea and gave it to Jasper.

"Let's start with the soft stuff," Finn joked, and then more seriously said, "welcome back buddy." Monty grabbed a hold of Jasper's hands and gave him a squeeze- his best friend was back.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asked.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it," Clarke responded and Jasper turned to her and gave her that big smile of his.

"My savior."  
"Thank you for not dying, I'm not sure I could have handled that today," Clarke whispered.

"I'll try not to die again tomorrow too if that's cool," He replied, earning a laugh from Octavia, causing him to look at her. "Oh hello!" he said excitedly.

Everything was going to work out- Clarke was sure of it. While the rest went to sleep in the dropship after the long day they had, Clarke knew that as much as adored that group of people she wouldn't find peace there. Jasper surviving helped, but it didn't erase the fact that she had to kill someone today, or that she had learned the reason she lost her father was because of her mother. Her feet took her to the biggest tent in the ground and she saw him come out as if he sensed her presence.

"How's Jasper?" he wondered.

"He's going to be just fine, he's okay," she responded, but she couldn't contain the tears any longer.

"Hey come here," he said, leading her inside his tent, "what's wrong?"

"She did it, she killed him. How could she do it?" Clarke muttered, and that's all Bellamy needed to hear. _So Abby Griffin had been the one to snitch on her husband and Clarke had just found out_. His poor princess.

"What can I do? What do you need?" he asked.

"I just didn't want to be alone," she replied.

"You never have to be alone- as long as I'm here you will never be alone."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he led her to his makeshift bed, got underneath the covers. They fell asleep breathing in each other. Bellamy went to sleep with Clarke in his arms, as it should always be.

AN: That's chapter 3, it was emotional I know, and yes at parts it was cheesy but I couldn't help myself. I knew that since I showed you their first meeting last chapter I would show you their last ark meeting in this chapter. Plus tied together with their reconnecting I think it was fitting.

If it wasn't clear, no Wells is not dead; the whole Charlotte parts stayed the same except they happened in different moments, (aka the Charlotte/Bellamy talk happened before her talk with Clarke) and the fact that who she killed wasn't Wells.

Remember to leave a review if you liked it, or didn't like it, that's fair too! Any questions my tumblr is open for business!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello darlings! I know last week I wasn't able to post 2 chapters, I apologize. Sometimes life gets in the way, but I promise to try to post at least one per week. If things go well I'll post 2 but you'll always get one a week at the very least. That's my goal for this fic. Had a few issues with this chapter but I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews, reblogs, likes or follows! As always thanks to my glorious beta Kate for beta-ing this! She's amazing and you should all follow her.

Ch 4

How was this her life? She had woken up in Bellamy's arms and everything had been perfect for a few minutes. It had felt so right, waking up in his arms and it had been one of the best night's sleep she had had in a while. Then reality hit and they had to face the masses. Miller had practically burst into the tent and then he backed out when he realized they were still in bed, though thankfully she had been fully clothed. He had brought news that one of the guys that stood as guard, Patrick- she thinks his name was, had been killed by grounders overnight.

That's when what she had learned of the past night had hit her fully, which ended in her taking off her wristband.

_Bellamy and Clarke were getting ready for the day, after Miller's news the prospects of the day had quickly turned gray. She still couldn't believe her mother had done what she did, and how she could have let her daughter go down for it as well?_

"_I can practically see the wheels turning in your head," Bellamy commented, putting his arms around her waist. _

"_She killed him and I just…I wish there was something I could do to make her know that I know. To make her feel it!" she exclaimed, turning around as she did. That's when the idea struck her- her bracelet. _

"_Oh no- I know that look," Bellamy said. What was his princess planning? This would not end well. That's when she slipped out of his arms and out of the tent. "Where are you going?" _

"_To make her feel it," she stated, and all he could do was follow after her, shirtless as he was. He grabbed a shirt and quickly followed behind her. _

"_You're going to regret this," he said as they walked into the dropship, ignoring the looks from Wells, Monty and Octavia regarding the fact that Clarke looked like a woman on a mission and Bellamy was trailing behind her, shirtless, his shirt still in hand._

"_No I won't Bell."_

"_Yes you will, I know you," he retorted._

"_Wasn't this what you wanted- for me to take off my wristband?" she inquired, smirking at him._

"_Not like this. This is a rash decision that, knowing you, you will regret."_

"_I won't," she said as she sat down next to Monty. _

"_Okay- when you regret it I'll be there to say I told you so," he said from his place at the door._

"_I'm sure you will," she said as finally turned to look at him. "Why are you shirtless?"_

"_Well when my girlfriend practically ran out of the tent, I barely had time to grab a shirt, let alone put it on," he said smirking. _

"_Well what are you waiting for? A direct order?" Clarke questioned as Monty played with the wristband, causing Octavia to laugh._

"_Jealous, princess?" Bellamy joked._

"_As if- I just don't want anyone getting any ideas. Plus, it's cold out- you don't want to catch something," Clarke replied._

"_As you wish," Bellamy told her, but finally put on his shirt, "I love it when you get possessive."_

"_Oh god, I take it back- can you too go back to being at each other's throats?" Octavia muttered as Monty finally took of Clarke's wristband._

"_I did it! It's still operational," Monty commented, in awe of himself. He then walked up to her boyfriend who was giving her one of his looks._

"_What? He needed a working wristband," she said innocently._

"_And you needed to punish your mother," Bellamy retorted._

"_They are running out of air and we need their help. My mother thinking I'm dead is just a small price to pay. Besides, it's temporary." _

"_Not if I can pass through the dropship mainframe, and I can do it. We'll probably be talking to the Ark by Nightfall," Monty told them, causing Clarke to smirk at Bellamy._

"_I'm going to check on how the wall is going," Bellamy said, laughing a bit at his girlfriend's expression. His girlfriend- that felt good to say, or well, think. _

"_And I'll go get my stuff that I left in your room."_

"_You should just move in- there's plenty of space for both of us," Bellamy told her, "plus it would free you from the crazy."_

"_Hey!" Octavia exclaimed, although it was half-heartedly. She was happy her brother was in a teasing mood._

"_Don't worry O, I'm not leaving our tent anytime soon, girl needs to have her space you know?" Clarke smirked as she walked out with Bellamy._

"_Are they always like this?" Jasper asked Octavia as Bellamy and Clarke left._

"_Oh yeah- and was nothing," Octavia said._

She had missed shamelessly flirting with Bellamy and had naively thought that a good morning would make for a good day, but she was wrong. Before they knew it, Octavia and Jasper had come back from the woods with two of Patrick's fingers and a knife- a knife made from material from the dropship. Patrick had been killed by one of the 100. Jasper, Octavia, Wells, Bellamy and she had a meeting about what to do with it all, but it all went to hell when Clarke accused Murphy in public. She shouldn't have thought twice about it, but she wasn't thinking straight and saw red when she saw the JM branded on the knife.

That had started a riot. The 100 took on a mob mentality, had bound Murphy's hands, gagged him and put a noose over his head. Bellamy, no matter how much she pleaded with him not to, was set on giving people what they wanted, and kicked the bucket. That's when the real murderer came out- Charlotte. Little Charlotte had been the one to kill Patrick, and Murphy wanted her head on a plate. They hid in the tent with Charlotte trying to figure out why she had done it. Jasper and Octavia had stayed outside while Bellamy, Wells, Finn and she had tried to come up with a solution.

Bellamy had gone outside to try and appease the mob while Wells, Finn, and she took Charlotte and ran in the other direction. She heard Octavia scream for Bellamy and heard a fight break out, but Clarke could not look back. She had to get Charlotte to safety no matter how much she wanted to turn around. Which led her to right now, sitting in what Finn called the "Art Supply Store", just passing time. Waiting, wondering, not knowing what was going to happen to them or what was happening out there. She had freaked out a bit at Charlotte on their way here so Finn and Wells looked at her like she was crazy. When in reality, something did have to be done- Charlotte had actually murdered someone. They were all sitting in awkward quiet until Clarke broke the silence.

"If I hadn't confronted Murphy this wouldn't have happened."

"How could you know it would go down like that?" Finn asked.

"Bellamy knew. We think the grounders are a threat and now we're killing each other. There have to be consequences," Clarke stated. She should have listened to him- maybe all of this could have been avoided and they would be back in his tent just passing time, catching up.

"Wow- you're back together for a minute and you're already defending him. He's crazy Clarke," Wells muttered.

"Don't start on me Wells. I'm glad we're friends again, but I love him, and he's a big part of my life. If you can't accept him then I don't know what we're doing. I'll accept that you don't like him, but don't insult him in front of me," Clarke warned him.

"We can't just let him hang people, you know?" Finn said before Wells could respond to Clarke. The last thing they needed was Clarke and Wells fighting.

"No, but this isn't entirely on him, we're all at fault here," Clarke told them.

"He's the one who basically told her to slay her demons Clarke," Wells responded.  
"He didn't mean it in a literal sense," Clarke defended.

"How do you know?" Wells asked.

"Because it's something he learned from Aurora."

"Aurora?" Finn repeated.

"Octavia and Bellamy's mother- her name was Aurora. It was something she used to tell O when O was scared. Tell yourself you're not afraid and your demons can't catch you while you're sleeping, or something along those lines. I know because I was there one of the times Aurora told this to Octavia," Clarke explained, "he was trying to help her."

"Maybe so," Wells responded.

"Well we need to figure what we're going to do before Murphy decides to kill us for helping her. I have a feeling he's not exactly the forgive and forget type," Finn stated. They all quieted, trying to think of a solution, not noticing that Charlotte had heard their entire conversation.

* * *

Bellamy was running through the woods- he needed to find them before Murphy and his mob did. They would kill Charlotte most likely, and he didn't want to think of what they would do to Clarke. It wasn't a secret Murphy disliked her, and with her helping Charlotte there was no telling what their reaction would be.

Then he saw her- Charlotte- but she was alone._ Where were Spacewalker and Wells, where was Clarke?_ She was about to scream so he put his hand over her mouth and showed her it was him. He would keep her safe. He could hear Murphy and his crew getting closer.

"Let me go!" Charlotte said, as she tried to wrench herself from his grasp.

"I'm trying to help you!" Bellamy responded.

"I'm not your sister- stop trying to help me!" She exclaimed, and then she ran off.

"I'm over here," she called to the approaching mob.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" Bellamy asked.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want."

"Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you," Bellamy told her, kneeling in front of her face so they were eye to eye.

"Please, Bellamy," Charlotte pleaded, but he just picked her up and ran, trying to get somewhere safe. Charlotte kept screaming, alerting others to their presence. Bellamy ran as far as he could until they reached a cliff. _Fuck!- there was nowhere to go from there._

"Bellamy!" Murphy exclaimed catching up to them, "you can't fight all of us, give her up."

"Maybe not, but I can guarantee I'll take a few of you with me."

"Bell!" Clarke exclaimed as she reached the point where they were with Finn and Wells trailing behind.

She turned to Murphy and said, "This has gone too far. Just calm down and we'll talk about this."

Murphy looked at Charlotte, and before Clarke knew it she had Murphy's knife at her throat. She could hear Bellamy scream out but all she felt was the blade and Murphy's voice at her ear.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk." Murphy exclaimed, and Clarke could feel his breathe in her ear and it was one of the worst sensations she had ever felt, all she wanted was to be as far away from him as possible.

Murphy saw that Bellamy was trying to get closer and exclaimed, "Back off or the princess will spill all her blood on the ground! Let's see if royals really do have blue blood huh?"

"Please don't hurt her," Charlotte pleaded.

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal, you come with me right now I will let her go."

"Don't do it Charlotte," Clarke said.

Charlotte tried to come forward but Bellamy stopped her.

"Murphy, this is not happening!"

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore," Charlotte said. "Not because of me, not after what I did."

Then she did something no one expected- she jumped. Murphy let Clarke go in the commotion and she ran over to Bellamy, both of them seeing someone they care jump off a cliff and powerless to stop it. Clarke cried as Bellamy held her closely. No one could quite believe that had just happened.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Bellamy whispered, holding her closely.

Seeing Murphy threaten her had scared him so much. That's when he noticed a bit of red on her neck- the bastard had nicked her. As if Charlotte wasn't bad enough, he had also hurt his princess. Bellamy touched the drop of blood and Clarke could see the wheels turning in his head. She had to stop him.

"I'm gonna kill him," Bellamy said as he stood up and started towards Murphy.

"Bellamy," Murphy pleaded right before Bellamy punched him.

Bellamy kept on punching him until he heard Clarke's voice and felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his trance.

"You can't kill him!" she exclaimed.

"He deserves to die!" he screamed back.

"We don't decide who lives and dies, not down here," Clarke told him. They couldn't decide things like that. They had to be different than the ark otherwise all this was for nothing.

"So help me god- if you say the people have a right to decide-"

"No, I was wrong before and you were right!" Clarke exclaimed, putting her hand in his. "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we are going to survive down here we can't just live - however the hell we want. We need rules."

"And who makes these rules huh? Chancellor Jr, you?"

"For now we do. You and me, Bell- we make the rules," Clarke told him and she could see him start to calm down a bit.

"Then what? We bring him back like nothing happened?" Bellamy asked. Murphy could not get away with what he did unscathed.

"No!" Clarke exclaimed, and then turned to look at Murphy then back at Bellamy. "We banish him," she stated to the shock of everyone else.

Wells and Finn exchanged a look at her ruling.

"Banishment?" Bellamy asked.

"Banishment… we can't just kill everyone, we have to be better than the Ark, Bell," Clarke declared.

Then Bellamy went towards Murphy, grabbed him, and dragged him towards the edge.

"If I ever see you back, or you come near any of the people that I love, we'll be back here and I will end you. There will be no one to save you this time. Understood?" Bellamy bit out as Murphy nodded before Bellamy released his hold, causing him to fall to the ground.

Then Bellamy turned to the crowd "As for the four of you- you can come back and follow us or you can die with him. Your choice."

Bellamy went to Clarke and held out his hand. She took it and gave it a comforting squeeze as they left, leading the way back to camp. When they got there they gathered everyone and told them what had come of Murphy's fate- affirming themselves as the leaders of the 100.

* * *

"_What are you gonna do?" Raven asked._

"_The less you know the better," Abby said as she left the room. _

She was sitting in a room she swore she would never come to again, but if you wanted someone to remain hidden, even from the council, you had to come here. She had been worried when Raven had told her that she had gone to Nigel. Nigel was probably one of the most despicable people aboard the Ark; she basically ran the black market. And Abby had just come to see someone a thousand times more dangerous than Nigel on her best day. She just hoped this would work. She was counting on Gabe's hatred of the council and all it stood for to work out in her favor and beat out any of their earlier problems. A man's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You know when they said you were here waiting for me, I didn't believe them. I seriously thought they were pulling my leg," Gabe said, coming into the room. He was an older man with grey hair and a mischievous expression on his face.

"Trust me- if I had another option I would not be here."

"Oh, I know that. How long has it been? 17, 18 years?" Gabe wondered.

"18 years," Abby answered.

"Oh that's right, you thought I'd be a bad influence for your kid," Gabe recalled. "I met her once you know, as a favor to Jake in a way. She wanted to make something for that boy of hers, Bellamy was it?"

"You knew about that?" Abby asked.

"Darling you seem to have forgotten the most important thing about me- I know everything," Gabe stated and Abby just nodded. There was not much she could say about that because it was true, he did know everything. She had no idea how but he always seemed to know everything that happened in the ark. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was keeping tabs on her family.

"As I was saying, she wanted to make a gift for him and she wanted it to be done secretly. I'm betting it had a small clue or something to do with his sister. So Jake came to me. I'm guessing he never told you, did he?"

"You knew about the Blakes before anyone else knew, didn't you?"

"I've always thought that one kid per family rule was crazy. She came to me for help, you know? Worried about surprise inspections, so I sent her the way of one of my moles in the guard."

"That's how they kept her hidden for 16 years."

"Yes- except apparently one of his bosses in the guard found out and offered him a better deal, that's how they found her. Pity, really."

"I'm sure it was a real tragedy for you."

"Maybe not for me but your precious council murdered a woman for having a second child, then separated the kids and locked up the youngest," Gabe responded, knowing he hit the spot. Abby had never been okay with what the council had decided with that situation, she had voted not to float her but had been overruled. "Now tell me, why are you here? I'm guessing it's not to catch up."

"I need something- a part, and I can't have the council finding out. I already have Kane on my ass."

"You know Nigel is the one who loves to trade."

"Yes, but I don't trust her."

"You trust me?" he asked incredulously.

"Not one bit, but I know you're less likely to turn me into Kane, or anyone else for that matter," Abby replied. "Besides, your quality is much better than hers."

"Flattery will get you everywhere darling. I'll here you out and then I'll tell you what my price is," he commented. He was dying to see what it was she needed so badly that she would come and see him. He would bet anything that it had something to with Clarke; after all, family was everything.

"I need a pressure regulator."

"That's unexpected. Color me intrigued- what do you need it for?"

"Regulating pressure."

"Nice to see your sense of humor hasn't died. H=Here's my price. I'll give you your pressure regulator, and a top notch one at that, if you tell me exactly what is going on."

"Like you don't know."

"Perhaps I want confirmation. So what do you say Abby? All you need to do to get that pressure regulator is to tell me what is going on with the ark and why you need it."

"The ark is dying, we are running out of oxygen, and the council is going to kill people if I can't prove that the earth is survivable. I need the pressure regulator because I've got a mechanic who's working with me on repairing an old escape pod. She's fixing it up so we can make a safe landing and radio back on whether or not the 100 survived or if they are dead," Abby said, spilling the beans.

"So it's true then, you sent 100 kids to the ground, not knowing whether or not they would survive."

"We needed to know if earth could be survivable."

"Your daughter was in that group."

"Trust me, I know that better than anyone. I need to know she's still alive; she's all I have left. The wristbands aren't telling us anything and we need to know the truth."

"I'll have one of my men deliver the part to the station you are working on."

"Thanks," Abby replied.

"Abby darling, you might not trust me or like me very much but you've always had me. You're the one that pushed me away remember?" Gabe pointed out.

"Goodbye Dad," she said as she left the place that once upon a time had been her home.

* * *

Finn, Jasper, Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy were in the dropship standing around Monty. Well, the girls and Finn were around Monty, Bellamy was off to the side just watching everything happen. He didn't want to have contact with the ark but understood how important it was to Clarke, so he was being a supportive boyfriend.

"Will we be able to talk to the ark?" Clarke asked.

"No, more like Morse code," Monty explained then turned to Jasper. "Want to do the honors?"

Jasper got closer and Monty told him what to do, "That port right there."

Jasper connected it and for a second it seemed like it worked- then the wristbands started burning.

"What happened?" Clarke asked Monty.

"It didn't work, but that's not the worst part," Monty replied.

"Then what is?" Bellamy asked.

"I think we fried all the wristbands," Monty commented, causing Clarke to storm out.

"I'll handle that," Bellamy said, going after her.

The rest looked at each other except for Finn, who just looked at his wristband with something akin to sadness on his face before he too left the dropship. Jasper sat down with his back to the wall looking at his hands- he couldn't do anything right. Everything he touched went south. Then Octavia sat down in front of him.

"Sit there at your own risk," he told her not looking at the ground. "I think I might be cursed."

"Then call me a risk-taker," Octavia smirked. "Jasper you're not cursed."

Jasper looked at her once and back down again.

"Unlucky then."

"No, you're brave," Octavia stated.

"Brave? For what? Getting my head bashed in? Or for ruining any chance to contact the ark?" he muttered.

"No- for standing up to a bully and trying to help everyone," Octavia explained. She didn't know why but she couldn't bear to see him so down on himself.

"And failing both times," Jasper reminded her.

"I didn't see anyone else step up, did you? Who cares how things turned out? You were brave to try; no one of those assholes down there have even an inch of your bravery. And bravery is always rewarded."

Then Octavia did something that shocked even her- she leaned in and kissed him.

She didn't give him time to respond - just left the floor. She had no idea where that came from and she seriously needed to talk to Birdie about it.

Jasper turned to Monty to see if he could confirm that it really had happened and Monty just gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Octavia had kissed him, and it felt great.

* * *

Just as Gabe promised, there was a man with the part waiting when she got to meca station. She walked in and saw Raven was hard at work. She walked over and gave her the part.

"How did you?" Raven wondered.

"Don't ask. How fast can you install it?" Abby asked.

"A few hours maybe?"  
"We might not have that much time," Abby told her.

"I'll do the best I can," Raven responded and got to work.

Time passed and Abby was getting worried. She didn't trust Gabe so she had no idea if he would turn her in, she just hoped he didn't, at least for his granddaughter's sake. Abby kept pacing and it was driving Raven nuts.

"Abby, how about I pace in the operating room next time you're working?"

"How much longer?"

"About 15 minutes."

"We can hold out 15 minutes, everything will be fine."

"Are you going to tell me how you got this part? It's practically perfect, state of the art."

"Let's just say I had to take a trip down memory lane."

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"Have you heard of Gabriel Olivier?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he's like the ark version of a mob boss right? Nothing can get past him. I've never met the guy, but I've heard enough about his dealings you know? I think even Nigel is a bit afraid of him. Why?" Raven wondered, and then she realized what was going on. "Abby you didn't."

"I had no other choice."

"But him? I've heard he's dangerous."

"He is. He's probably one of the most dangerous aboard the ark."

"Then why?" Raven asked, curiously. Abby was really smart and this seemed like a stupid move on her part.

"He's my father."

"Woah what?" Raven repeated. Of all the things she could have imagined that was never one of them.

"When I married Jake I took his name and practically cut all ties with him once we had Clarke. We didn't want her to be in danger because of him and we didn't want him to have any influence over her. I cut all ties in every way and the fact that I became a doctor and a member of the council he so hated helped in cleansing me of his stench."

"Then why did you go to him."

"He's untouchable, and as fucked up as it sounds, he always valued family above all else. While his relationship with me might have gone to hell, I brought Clarke into the equation."

"You think that worked?" Raven wondered

"He cares about Clarke, he made things clear that he was checking up on us over the years and he mentioned he had met Clarke once but that she had no idea who he was. My daughter can charm like the best of them." Abby admitted

"Then maybe it did work."

"Let's hope so." Abby said, And suddenly they got a message from Jackson

"Abby are you there?"

"What's wrong?" Abby wondered

"Kane is on his way here. He found out you saw Gabriel and he wants to know why, or at least that's what one of the guards told me." Jackson told them

"If I'm not there he'll suspect something."

"Then he'll go to meca and you'll both be arrested." Jackson stated

"I'm on my way, if he gets there before I do try to stall as best as you can." Abby told him, Jackson nodded and cut the feed.

"No matter what happens you launch that pod. Do you understand?"

"I'm not going without you." Raven stated

"Only one of us needs to get to the ground Raven, the second you find those kids you radio back.300 innocent lives are at stake."

"Abby, if they find out I'm gone and that you helped, they'll float you." Raven said softly.

"Then they'll float me." Abby said and Raven reached out to hug her. She wondered what it would be like to have Abby as a mother, and she hoped she'd be okay because she couldn't picture someone like Abby getting killed because of this.

"Tell Clarke I love her…and Good luck." She said and then she left meca station just as Raven put on the spacesuit and got into the pod. The spacesuit probably wasn't necessary but she rather be safe than sorry.

Abby got back to medbay in record time to Jackson's relief. A few minutes later Kane arrived with a bit of backup.

"What do you need Kane?"

"You went to see Gabriel earlier today."

"I had no idea visiting family was prohibited, I guess I'll have to read over the Ark rules again, or is that a new rule?" Abby asked

"You hate your father you haven't seen him since before Clarke was born so imagine my surprise when Commander Shumway told me he'd seen you come out of his apartment."

"Like you said I haven't seen him in a long time and if he's the only family I've got left then I have to make the most of it."

"What did you get from him?"

"Nothing at all." Abby said truthfully, because Gabriel hadn't been the one to bring it, one of his men had, so technically her father hadn't given her anything.

"You know I heard from someone that you and a certain mechanic, Raven Reyes, were looking for a pressure regulator."

"From who? Nigel? You really believe her over me?" Abby asked as one of the guards came in.

"Sir, a pod just launched."

"What?" Kane asked then turned to Abby "You know I almost believed your words about family. Now tell me Abby why did you do it?"

"My daughter."

"I know and I'm sorry but we all knew it was a long shot."

"I still believe." Abby stated firmly

"Did you know that Raven Reyes' boyfriend, Finn Collins, was a part of the 100? Your obsession with the 100 is going to get you killed, I'm trying to help you, to save you." Kane pleaded.

"You still don't understand I'm trying to save all of us."

"Arrest her." Kane said as the two guards went to arrest Abby, "Seriously Abby, what have you done?"

"We have to know the truth."

* * *

Clarke had practically run out of the dropship, and of course Bellamy had gone after her. He doesn't know if she realized he was behind her but he couldn't leave her to fend for herself, especially not when she was in this state. All this had led them to a bunker filled with art supplies, a couch, and a bed. That's when Clarke turned around and realized he was standing right there.

"Bellamy, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"I saw you leaving and followed you- it's dangerous out there princess," Bellamy explained, crossing his arms.

"I can take care of myself," Clarke muttered.

"Oh, I know- trust me. But I still worry so I figured why not? What is this place?" he asked as he started to look around the bunker.

"Finn found it; it's where we hid Charlotte," Clarke said, sitting down on the couch.

"I figured as much," Bellamy answered, sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay, it's all good."

"Right- because I believe that."

"Shouldn't you be happy? This is what you wanted- the ark thinks we are dead," Clarke said as she stood up and turned her back to him.

"I could never be happy about something that causes you pain," Bellamy told her, coming up behind her and turning her so she looked at him. She just laid her head on his chest. "Plus you don't know that they think we're dead, there's still hope you know?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"As if you really believe that."

"I remember something your father once told me; he said that you were as stubborn as your mother. And I know how stubborn you can get so I know Abby Griffin is not going to give up hope that easily."

"Since when are you the reasonable one?" she muttered.

"Only when I'm with you," Bellamy retorted.

"I wanted to punish her. I thought it was okay because it was going to just be for a little while, no harm done- and then this happened and I just don't know what to feel anymore," Clarke admitted.

"Wanting to punish her for what you found out is perfectly normal. Monty will get a connection to the Ark going- he's good at that stuff."

"Maybe."

"Can I say I told you so now?" he joked and she playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Bell?"

"Yes princess?"

"What if we are all alone?" Clarke wondered.

"Hey, Clarke, look at me," Bellamy told her, and she looked up to see pure honestly and love coming from his face, "you're never alone, not while I'm around."

"I love you," Clarke admitted. For the first time since they had gotten to the ground she was saying the words out loud and it felt like a weight was pulled from her.

"I love you too, Princess," Bellamy responded, with one of his rare smiles that he reserved only for she and Octavia. He loved his princess and nothing was going to break them apart again. They could fight this together, as they always should.

Clarke leaned in and kissed him and what was supposed to be a small chaste kiss suddenly became so much more. Before they realized what had happened Bellamy had them against the wall with Clarke's legs around his waist. Their hearts were pounding and they felt breathless but they didn't want to stop.

Bellamy moved them over the bed while Clarke worked on his neck. They collapsed on top of the bed laughing as their clothes started coming off.

"Should we be doing this?" Clarke wondered out loud as Bellamy kissed her neck and started to make his way down her body.

"Why not?" he asked, not stopping what he was doing.

"Because of everything that's going on back at camp," Clarke murmured, biting back a moan. _Damn, did he know what he was doing to her?_

"If anything, we deserve a night off- it's been a long couple of days. But if you want we can stop."

"Don't stop, never stop."

"As you wish, princess," he responded. She kissed him again and they just kept on kissing, completely unaware there was anything in this world but each other.

They were so involved in each other that they didn't realize that in those moments there was an exodus ship making its way down to earth from the ark. This ship would bring help, but would set in motion a chain of events than neither of them could have foreseen. For now they were just content being in each other's arms, breathing in each other's everything.

AN: I wanted a way for them to get the pressure regulator without having to use Nigel, therefore Nigel couldn't really blab to Kane bc she'd have no leverage. If you want to know, the role of Greg is played by Donald Sutherland (president snow in the hunger games). He might come back at a later date I really haven't decided.

Remember to leave a review if you liked it, or didn't like it, that's fair too! Any questions my tumblr is open for business!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry about the small delay I got caught up in a post-finale Bellamy/Finn bromance oneshot that I just had to write! It's out now and it's called Working Together.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for those that review, reblog and/or like... You're amazing and love you..Oh one last thing kind of important the Bellarke scenes and other characters scenes (wells, octavia etc) in the first part of the chapter are happening simultaneously until they meet up.

**Ch 5**

Raven was floating above the earth's atmosphere- she needed to check everything was alright and that all the systems were ready for the decent. Everything seemed great, of course the final test would be the landing, but her chances looked more than good from where she stood. For the first time, she was glad Abby was Gabriel's daughter because it meant the part they got for him worked perfectly.

"Here goes nothing," Raven muttered as her pod started it's decent into the earth below. She just hoped she landed near the 100 so she could radio back quickly.

* * *

When Clarke woke up she felt completely rested, it had been the best night's sleep she had had in a long time. She didn't even know what time it was, which was strange because ever since they had gotten to earth they had always woken up early. All she knew was that is was probably past dawn. She turned next to her to see Bellamy still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. She got out of the bed, careful not to wake him up- he deserved to sleep a little more.

She looked around and found a sketchbook and a few color pencils and for the first time since arriving on earth she was truly inspired to draw something. She sat down on a chair in front of the bed and just started sketching, losing herself in her drawing, completely unaware of what was going on outside.

* * *

Everyone had seen the dropship come down to earth and they wondered who or what it could be. Would it be supplies or something along those lines? Finn, Wells, Connor, Jasper, Miller and Octavia were gathered in the discussions tent to find out what to do with it.

"If it cleared the ridge it's probably near the lake," Connor pointed out.

"Anyone heard from Clarke and Bellamy?" Finn wondered.

"It's not that we can't find them, it's that no one wants to go into his tent in case…" Connor said, trying to find the words.

"In case they are both naked and Bellamy kills you for looking?" Octavia joked.

"Something like that," Miller muttered.

"Well everyone is ready- we should get going," Octavia told them.

"I don't know if we should go out there at this hour, it's still completely dark out, could be dangerous," Wells said. "It might be better to head out at first light."

Miller and Connor left the tent and Octavia turned to Wells, "Everyone for a 100 miles saw this thing come down, what if the grounders get to it first?"

"Octavia, it's dangerous and Bellamy would kill us if something happened to you," Wells told her, but all he got in response was Octavia storming out of the tent in anger. Jasper looked at both Wells and Finn and thought something was off, so he acted like he left after Octavia but followed after them as they left the tent. The two of them walked a bit away from camp and Jasper hid behind a shrub to listen to their conversation.

"Want to tell me why you riled up Octavia like that?" Finn asked.

"Bellamy is not in his tent," Wells responded.

"So what?" Finn asked, confused as to why it was important. _So Bellamy wasn't in his tent maybe he was with Clarke_. If both of them were gone, well let's just say Finn had an idea of what they could be doing.

"He has spent every minute since we landed making sure the ark thinks we are dead. As Octavia pointed out, everyone saw and heard that come down, there's no way he didn't."

"Do you really think he'd do something to sabotage it though? I don't think Clarke would be okay with that," Finn replied. He didn't trust Bellamy- not even a little bit, but he saw the way the older boy acted around Clarke, and there's no way he'd sabotage something that was so important to his girlfriend. Finn didn't think Bellamy was that stupid, no matter what his agenda was.

"She probably has no idea," Wells commented. "We need to get there before he does- so are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you," Finn told him. He still didn't quite believe it but he figured Wells would need someone to watch his back, and in this case it was Finn. Jasper came out of hiding when they were both gone and hurried back to camp- he had to tell Octavia what the other two were up to.

* * *

Bellamy woke up completely at ease, but when he turned to hug Clarke she wasn't there. _Where was she?_ He kept looking around until he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around and saw Clarke sitting in a chair drawing.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Clarke said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, trying to fully wake up.

"You looked so peaceful it would have been a crime to wake you, so I settled on something more productive," she joked, showing him her new sketchbook.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" he asked, pouting.

"I'm working," Clarke said, not looking up from her sketch. That's when he reached forward and tugged her back into the bed.

"Bellamy Blake what do you think you are doing?"

"Bringing you back to bed with me," Bellamy said, smirking. He took her sketchbook and started looking through it, his face taking on an awed look as he did.

"Bellamy, are you okay?"

"Is this how you see me?" Bellamy asked.

"I draw what I see- you know that."

"You are amazing and seriously talented; you make me look better than I am you know."

"Modesty- that's a new one," Clarke joked.

"Maybe you should do this more often," he said, referring to the sketchbook. "What was the line from the movie you and O liked? 'Draw me like one of your French girls'?"

"You're an idiot. I can't believe you remember that," Clarke muttered, laughing as she grabbed the sketchbook and put it on the floor next to the bed. "If you're lucky maybe I will."

"Good. Now where were we?" Bellamy muttered.

"You were talking about me coming back to bed," Clarke said as she lay on his chest.

"Oh right," he said as he started kissing her neck.

"We're going to have to get out soon- we can't stay here all day."

"I know," he mumbled, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"If both of us go missing for a too long Octavia will probably send a search party, or the camp will go up in flames."

"I'm doing some of my best work and you're just talking through it you know?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bond, but we are the leaders, we have to be the responsible ones, you know?" Clarke remarked and Bellamy stopped what he was doing and stared her right in the eyes. "What?"

"It's been a long time since I've heard that nickname."

"Oh, if you want I'll…" Clarke trailed off.

"No, it's okay- I missed it," Bellamy told her, earning one of Clarke's trademark smiles in return. "You're right- we do need to be responsible, but will you let me take you somewhere and then after that we'll go back to being the responsible ones? How does that sound?"

"You drive a hard bargain- where are we going?"

"That's a surprise princess. Come on- get dressed and let's go." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started putting his clothes on. She just laughed and started getting dressed as well, putting the sketchbook and some of the art equipment in her bag for later use. Clarke saw him store something in his pack but thought nothing of it. She had no idea what he had planned, but it was definitely something good, he had that mischievous smile on his face that she had only seen on occasion.

* * *

Raven was waking up from the landing. Everything seemed to be in working order and she hadn't crashed- which she saw as a good thing. Her head was pounding though; she reached up and saw there was a bit of blood.

"Oh fuck," she muttered. Suddenly the door opened and a guy was there.

"Holy…- are you okay?" he asked.

"Hi, I made it?" she asked and the guy nodded, helping her out of the dropship.

"I'm Wells," he said as she took off her spacesuit and started walking on the earth. Raven just wanted to take all of it in- it was beautiful and smelled like home.  
"Right, Jaha's son. I'm Raven," Raven said introducing herself, "I dreamed it would smell like this. Is this rain?"

Wells laughed and nodded, "Welcome home."

Before Raven could say something else she heard a voice she had been longing to hear for a very long time.

"Raven!" Finn exclaimed, running towards her and they embraced.

"I knew you couldn't be dead."

"You're bleeding," Finn commented.

"I don't care," Raven said as she leaned in and kissed him, just in time for Octavia and Jasper to catch up to them.

"What's going on here?" Octavia asked. _Who was Finn kissing? A couple of days ago he had been trailing after Clarke like a puppy and now he was kissing someone else?_

"This is my girlfriend Raven," Finn admitted, much to the shock of the other three.

"Huh, pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper and this is Octavia," Jasper said, being the first to make a move. He exchanged a look with Octavia and she went forward and greeted the other girl.

"No offense, but how did you get here?" Wells wondered.

"You know that big scraphole- the one on K deck?" Raven told them, but more specifically Finn.

"You built that from scratch?" Finn asked, impressed at his girlfriend's actions.

"I rebuilt it," Raven admitted and Finn laughed. "Please like that's hard? Just needed a couple parts and some love."

"Raven you are insane," Finn said, laughing.

"I'd do more for you and worse, just like you've done for me," Raven said, and then started losing her balance. Finn got her to sit down on a log while Wells got a piece of cloth out of his pack and handed it to Finn.

"If Clarke were here she'd say to put pressure on the wound you know," Octavia pointed out

"Clarke? She's alive?" Raven asked, standing up and going towards Octavia and Jasper.

"Yeah she's alive last I checked," Jasper remarked.

"Why do you want to know?" Octavia asked cautiously. She didn't want any surprises and with a random girl coming down from the ark and starting to ask about Clarke, she wasn't taking any chances.

"This is all because of her mom. We were going to come down together- we waited... Oh my god, we couldn't wait because the council is voting whether to kill 300 people to save air," Raven recalled as everything came back to her.

"When?" Finn asked.

"Today, we have to tell them you're alive," Raven exclaimed, going back into the ship but not finding the radio in its usual place. "The radio is gone- it must have gotten loose during re-entry."

"We all know what happened here. He took it, he must have," Wells said, and started into the forest looking for Bellamy.

"You don't know that!" Octavia exclaimed following after him. "You touch him you're a dead man Jaha."

"What's going on here?" Raven asked.

"I'll explain later," Finn told her.

"I'm thinking we should probably go before a murder happens," Jasper commented.

"Good point," Finn said, grabbing Raven's hand and following after the rest

* * *

"Before we get there I have something for you."

"What is it?" Clarke wondered as Bellamy took something out of his pack. It was a knife very similar to Bellamy's own, and he put it in her hands. "Bell what is it?"

"Princess, I thought you were smarter than that- it's a knife. I figure I'm not always going to be there and you need a way to protect yourself- which I know you're more than capable of but I wanted you to have a weapon of your own."

"You made this?" Clarke asked, awed at the craftsmanship, it had her initials _CK_ engraved in the handle.

"Yeah, I did," he said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"I love it," she said, putting it inside her pack and putting her arms around him, she leaned in and kissed him, "thank you."

"You're welcome princess…Now let's go- we are burning daylight," Bellamy said, once again taking the lead in their trek.

"Bellamy Blake, can you please tell me where we are going?" Clarke said, running behind.

"We're almost there," Bellamy responded as they reached where they were going.

"Where?" she asked, and he turned around before she could see a thing and put his hands on her eyes. "Bell what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise... Let me surprise you," Bellamy told her as she felt him guide her until they stopped. "We're here," he said as he took his hands off and she opened her eyes to see a beautiful clearing. The water was the clearest blue she had seen since she had been on earth. She turned around with an awed expression on her face.

"What is this? How did you find it?"

"It's a lake, princess," he said smirking at her. "Spacewalker isn't the only one that can find hidden spots- and before you ask, there's no sea monsters here- I checked."

"This is incredible," she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well take your clothes off and jump in."

"We can't swim!"

"We've read all about it; we know the mechanics- we just need to work at it," Bellamy said as he took of his clothes, putting them next to his pack and jumping in. She took off her shirt and her pants so she was in her underwear.

"Are you getting in or not? Take them off or I'll take them off for you," he said, splashing in the water.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You know I would."

When she was turned around he got out of the water and took her in his arms bride style.

"Bellamy Blake don't you dare!" Clarke warned, but he just smirked at her, and before she knew it he had jumped into the water. When they resurfaced she splashed him, "I hate you!"

"Sure you do darling," he said, laughing and then she just splashed his face. His hair got all curly and got in his face- he looked so cute, she just started laughing.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I am... This was a good find."

"I told you so," he said, hugging her from behind.

"This could be our new place," she told him softly, turning around so they were face to face."

"As you wish princess," he responded and he kissed her. "Want to do something probably reckless?"

"Probably?" Clarke laughed; knowing Bellamy it would be a bit more than probably.

"Well I'm not too sure if it is or not."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Want to have sex in a lake?" he asked, and the only answer he got was a kiss...

"Did that answer your question or are you waiting until we're old and wrinkly?"

"Your wish is my command princess," he said as they started kissing, once again getting lost in each other.

* * *

"Come out here you coward! Stop hiding!" Wells exclaimed, looking everywhere for Bellamy.

"You don't know if he took it or not!" Octavia screamed.

"Who else would have done something so stupid and selfish?" Wells said, getting in her face about it. He didn't trust either of the Blakes and he didn't know why Clarke did- all he knew is that they were trouble. Right now it seemed as if Bellamy had practically sent 300 people to their deaths with his idiotic stance of being against communication with the ark.

"It could have been a mechanical error or it could have gotten loose on it's own- he wasn't even in camp when we saw it come down!" Octavia fought back.

"Open your eyes! He's not the person you think he is!" Wells exclaimed, getting a bit too in her face for Jasper's liking. He quickly got in between them and pushed Wells back.

"Hey- back off Wells! Stop being so quick to judge- we don't know what happened," Jasper told him as Finn and Raven caught up to them. "For the record- leave her alone- alright?"

"Guys let's just find them and not point fingers, okay?" Finn asked, as they started screaming for Clarke and Wells kept screaming a bit of profanities instead of screaming the older Blake's name.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Clarke muttered as she heard shouting from the trees.

"Hear what?" Bellamy mumbled as he kept kissing her

"I thought I heard something," Clarke said- then they heard shouting again. This time Bellamy reacted.

"Okay now I heard that."

"It sounds like Wells," Clarke told him.

"Let's get dressed," Bellamy said, getting out and holding a hand for her to get out. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go on ahead. You've got your knife?"

"I've got it," she said, showing him the gift he had just given her.

"Guess we've got to go back to reality."

"I guess so."

"At least I'm pretty sure we were the first people to have sex in a lake or any water source here in 97 years."

"You're such a romantic," Clarke said sarcastically, but she had a smile on her face so he knew she had appreciated the comment.

"Only with you," he said, giving her a kiss on the head. "I'll go on ahead see what's up- catch up when you are ready."

* * *

Abby couldn't let this happen- she needed to give Raven more time- she was just at a loss as to how. Thelonious was ready to sacrifice himself and everything was going to hell. Then it came to her- Jake's video- she needed to show it to the public. It would finally see the light of day, as it probably should have a long time ago. She should have listened to him, if she had maybe she could have spared herself a bit of the pain, but it was too late to look back. She needed to do this and quick.

* * *

Bellamy walked in the direction of the screams until he came across the group and leaned against a tree.

"Hello Jaha, you rang?" he asked, smirking.

"You bastard! Where is it?" Wells exclaimed, going towards Bellamy almost as if he was going to hit him, but Finn held him back.

"Where's what?" Bellamy asked. _What had he done now?_ He hadn't done anything noteworthy as of late, well except for making his girlfriend come apart back at the bunker and later at the lake but he probably shouldn't mention that.

"Stop smirking, you asshole! They are getting ready to kill 300 people up there up there and I can guarantee you it won't be council members- it'll be working people, your people," Wells told him, getting away from Finn and getting in Bellamy's face.

"Where's the radio Bellamy?" Finn asked him, coming up to them and pushing Bellamy back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bellamy said, pushing Finn in response to him pushing Bellamy.

"Bellamy Blake? The ark is looking everywhere for you," Raven pointed out.

"Shut up," Bellamy responded. This was not good- in a matter of minutes his perfect day had gone to hell. This random chick knew something and honestly he'd never seen her before. _Where had she come from? And how did she know what he did? _

"Looking for him why?" Octavia asked, and Bellamy just knew this would not go well.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha," Raven said nonchalantly.

"That's why you took the wristbands, needed everyone to think we were dead," Wells hissed.

"All that, 'Now we can do whatever the hell we want,' you spouted. You just cared about saving your own skin," Finn admonished.

"Bell is that true?" Octavia muttered, her lip quivering a little bit as she held on to Jasper's arm. Her brother wasn't a murderer, he couldn't be a murderer. He was her protector, her big brother. Bellamy couldn't take the accusations anymore; he needed to get out of there. He started walking away when Raven caught up with him.

"Hey! Shooter! Where is it?" Raven demanded, and Bellamy felt himself get pushed against a tree, a knife suddenly at his throat. He could hear his sister exclaim profanities but he chose to dwell on the fact that there was a knife at his throat. Yes- this day was going spectacularly well for him. "Where is my radio?"

Unbeknownst to any of them, Clarke had just reached the group and saw someone she'd never met with a knife at Bellamy's throat. This was not even near okay. She discretely walked up to them and they paid no attention to her. They were all focused on Bellamy and the girl. _Good._ She pulled out her knife and placed the tip of it at the girl's back.

"I have no idea who you are, but if you don't remove your knife from my boyfriend's throat, you'll understand the literal version of the phrase 'A knife in my back.' And I was a medical apprentice before I got locked up, so trust that I know exactly where it hurts," she whispered at the girl and saw Bellamy smirking at her.

"Clarke!" Wells exclaimed- shocked at his friend's actions- but she ignored him. Finn looked shocked as well. Jasper and Octavia just looked impressed, and, if she was not mistaken and when it came to this she usually never was, Bellamy just looked turned on.

"You have 5 seconds…" Clarke warned, as she started counting down, "5...4...3…2..." Then the knife on Bellamy's throat was dropped. "Good girl," she said, putting her own knife back in her pocket as the girl walked towards Finn. She just reached over and hugged Bellamy.

"That was totally sexy- I love your protective side," Bellamy muttered into her ear but Clarke just smirked at him, then grabbed her hands and placed Bellamy behind her before she faced the group. "Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on? Who the fuck is she, why was she threatening Bellamy, and why weren't any of you doing anything about it?"

"Ask your boyfriend," Wells countered, and Clarke shot Bellamy an inquiring look.

"I'm just as confused as you are- I have never seen her in my life, cadet's honor," Bellamy answered, holding his right hand up.

"What about the other thing?" Octavia asked softly.

"What other thing?" Clarke inquired.

"He shot my father," Wells announced, expecting Clarke to back away from Bellamy. What he got was the opposite, she just held him closer to her. _Oh my god,_ _she knew_, "but you knew that already. How could you? I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but how just how?" Wells muttered, trying to come up with a reason why Clarke wouldn't tell him this or why she'd be with Bellamy after knowing this.

"Jaha deserved to die, you all know that," Bellamy exclaimed, pulling the attention away from Clarke. He didn't like the way they were looking at her; she was not going to pay for his mistakes.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either, but he's not dead," Raven said, clearing the air, shocking everyone again.

"What?" Bellamy argued_, Jaha wasn't dead? Could it be possible?_

"You're a lousy shot," Raven told him, and she saw relief coming from him. She was beginning to think Wells and Finn were wrong, because this guy didn't seem to know anything about her radio or her. Of course, he could just be a great actor, but somehow she doubted that.

"Bellamy, see! I told you the probabilities of him being alive were good," Clarke said, walking up to him and hugging him. He let himself be hugged, he wasn't a killer._ He wasn't a killer_. "You're not a killer Bell, you're not- I told you so."

"Yeah you did, Princess," he said as he hugged her back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned back to the group.

"Now that we settled that, can we go back to who you are and how you got here?" Clarke asked as they walked back towards the group.

"I'm Raven Reyes, Finn's girlfriend, and I'm guessing you're Clarke Griffin," Raven said, introducing herself. Clarke was definitely not what she had expected. "I came down in the pod that just arrived."

"What pod?" Bellamy asked, and they all turned to look at him confused.

"The pod that came down around dawn today? You couldn't have missed it, it made a lot of noise and everyone for 100 miles saw it," Octavia clarified. She was still confused and a bit mad at her brother, but that could wait.

"We were inside the bunker," Clarke told them.

"And you didn't wake up to strange noises? I find that hard to believe, you two are early risers," Wells pointed out.

"Okay- the point is that your mom and I came up with this plan because the council is voting on whether to kill 300 people. We need to tell the ark that you're alive and we need to do it fast."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Clarke questioned.

"According to them, your boy has the radio," Raven told her.

"What?" Bellamy asked, shocked.

"That's impossible," Clarke said.

"He's the only one that makes sense Clarke," Wells told her.

"He hasn't left my side since last night," Clarke told them.

"Maybe he woke up, took the radio, and went back to sleep," Wells suggested.

"Right- so I woke up, put my clothes back on, and without making a sound left the bed and the bunker, went over to a pod that I don't even know was here, stole a radio and came back to the bunker, again making no noise, took my clothes off again and got back into bed without Clarke noticing," Bellamy remarked while Octavia and Clarke smirked a bit. "Yeah makes perfect sense."

"I am light sleeper- any small noise wakes me up. Plus, I would like to say I woke up completely tangled in his body so there's no way I wouldn't have noticed something like that," Clarke said, recalling how she had woken up this morning.

"Also, there's the fact that once Bellamy wakes up in the mornings he can't fall back asleep again," Octavia pointed out. It was a weird little quirk she guessed was from having to wake up early for training; once Bellamy was fully awake in the morning he could not just lay in bed and fall back asleep. Clarke and herself had tested it on occasion.

"I'm sorry Clarke, but you being Blake's alibi seems very convenient," Wells commented.

"You want proof that I woke up before him and didn't notice the pod come down because I was preoccupied?" Clarke responded, going towards her pack and getting the sketchbook out. "Fine you'll get it." Before she could hand it over Bellamy took it from her hands.

"This is personal- it's yours to show whoever you want not because they demand it, but because you trust them. If they don't believe us then I say screw them," Bellamy argued.

"I believe them," Raven called out.

"What?" Bellamy repeated- she was the last person he expected to believe them.

"The story does seem a bit far-fetched when you say it out loud. He didn't recognize me when he first saw me and I think if he had stolen the radio there would have been a bit of recognition you know. Plus, look at them," Raven said, taking in Bellamy and Clarke's appearance for the first time. They were both wearing clothes that seemed to be a little wet, their hair was not just a little wet from the bit of rain that sometimes fell but, actually soaked. Like they had been in the water. But the most tall-tale sign of all was the hickeys. Bellamy's skin was darker than Clarke's so the ones on his neck didn't exactly stand out, unless you knew they were there, then they were more obvious than anything. The ones on Clarke's neck, on the other hand, were obnoxious and completely visible. They gave out a 'look at me' vibe. Plus, they both looked thoroughly fucked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke questioned. _What did their looks have to do with the missing radio?_

"You haven't looked at your necks, have you? Especially you, Clarke?" Raven wondered, and Octavia caught on to what she was referring to and started cracking up. She then took out the small mirror she and Jasper had found the other day.

"Here you go, Birdie," Octavia said as she handed the mirror to Clarke and saw her best friend's shocked expression at seeing the huge mark on her neck.

"Bellamy fucking Blake!" Clarke exclaimed as she turned around and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I did say I was doing some of my best work."

"Asshole," Clarke mumbled, but couldn't keep the fondness out of her voice.

"I love you too, princess."

"Where's the radio then?" Jasper wondered.

"Did you look near the pod? Maybe it fell out?" Clarke asked.

"Honestly, no. They just took off running, so we had to run after them," Finn told them.

"Seriously?" Clarke exclaimed. "Please tell me your pod isn't far from here."

"It's not, don't worry," Raven said as they took off running towards the pod.

* * *

They were looking all around the pod when they finally found it.

"Raven- is this it?" Jasper asked, coming up to where Raven was standing with Bellamy and Clarke.

"Yes, this is it. Thanks Jasper."

"Is it in working order?" Clarke asked worriedly.

"It's a little bruised, but I can fix it easily."

"Do you think that's enough time?" Octavia wondered.

"We should have a plan b."

"We don't have to talk to the arc right? They just have to see we're down here."

"What do you have in mind?" Bellamy wondered and Raven just smirked.

"I've got an idea that just might work," Raven said as told them of her plans.

* * *

People had actually volunteered to die- they had volunteered to die just to give their loved ones extra air. Once again Abby was thrown back by how right Jake had been. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past, but she couldn't avoid those thoughts. She saw Kane come up to stand next to her. She needed to know if there was any word from Raven yet.

"Have we heard from Raven?" she wondered, but he nodded no, and she then focused on Jaha shaking hands with the last of the volunteers. "What changed his mind?"

"Just the truth," Kane admitted, and she turned to look at him, "I reminded him that transitioning to a new chancellor would be destabilizing. We can't afford any more upheaval."

She looked at him, surprised at what she was hearing. He was sounding more and more like himself, like the guy who had been her friend since forever, instead of the power-hungry self-servicing ass he'd been of late.

"No we can't," she admitted.

"I looked into it by the way."

"Looked into what?"

"Monitoring the radio. If there's any word from Raven they'll call down immediately," he admitted, and she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time, "I gave clear orders."

"Thank you," she said softly and then turned to look at the volunteers again. If he kept looking at her in that way she wouldn't know what to do. Maybe there was hope for the Kane she knew to come back. On his end Kane just wanted to figure out a way to make things better, they used to be really close once upon a time, and he wanted that closeness back.

* * *

"People- we need to launch those flares ASAP- just in case Raven can't get through. People's lives are at stake," Clarke told the group that had been assigned to build the flares. Raven went around barking orders at the different people and then she got to Clarke.

"What's the problem?" Raven asked.

"If we get the rockets to launch are they going to see these from the ark?"

"Like the good book says, it's all about burn time and cloud cover. I know your mom will be watching. I've never seen a person love someone the way she loves you. You know that, right?" Raven asked.

"I did," Clarke said, and when Raven fixed her a look she went, "it's complicated."

"Is it because of..." Raven asked, looking over at where Bellamy was standing. Clarke really didn't want to talk about this. She didn't know Raven at all- she didn't want to talk about her relationships, either the one with her mother or Bellamy. She needed to change the subject.

"Like I said- it's complicated. Now Raven, we've got this you go work on the radio."

"Need any help princess?" Bellamy asked.

"Why don't you work go work with Raven?" she asked, shocking both Raven and Bellamy, who both turned to look at her with the same expression. "You'll need help, Raven, and Bellamy is free. Bell I'll help around here with O- we both know if you two talk right now it will end in a screaming match…. Oh, and take Jasper with you!"

"Aye aye captain," Bellamy saluted and grabbed Jasper. "Goggles, you're with me right now."

"Okay," he said, turning to see Octavia and Clarke. When Clarke gave him a small smile he followed after Bellamy and Raven.

"Miller- can you make sure they are working? I need to talk to O for a bit," Clarke told him, handing him the metaphorical reins for this project.

"Sure thing Clarke," Miller responded as Octavia and Clarke walked away from the group. Once they were far away that they wouldn't be heard, but close enough to see the group, Clarke sat down.

"I'm guessing you want to talk?" Octavia mumbled, but sat down next to her anyway.

"He didn't shoot Jaha because he wanted to- he didn't have a choice."

"He shot someone Clarke."

"Someone told him about the 100 and how they were sending us to the ground. They then gave him a choice, shoot Jaha and go down with you, or stay up there and be unable to protect you."

"That's the thing- I don't need him protecting me Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed, and Clarke knew things were serious when Octavia called her Clarke. "I can take care of myself; I'm not a little girl."

"Octavia, O, look at me," Clarke pleaded as Octavia turned around and stared at her. "Bellamy knows you're not a little girl, trust me he knows that, but it's normal for him to get scared because even though he knows you're perfectly capable, there's no way for him to stop worrying about you. It's part of his nature."

"He almost killed someone, and it wasn't like here where it's kill or be killed. He deliberately shot a person, someone's father."

"Think of it in this way, what if the roles were reversed?" Clarke asked. "Say you were the older sister and Bellamy was your younger brother."

"Okay I'll bite."

"You love your little brother more than life itself and you try to protect him to the best of your abilities and just when everything seems good it all starts to fall apart. The guy you love disappears and you don't know why, and a short time later your little brother is found out. He's locked away and your mother gets floated in front of your eyes. The last memory you have of them is them getting taken away or being floated. After this you get demoted to a janitor and get shit on repeatedly. Everything you had worked for has fallen down the drain and you weren't able to protect anyone. You feel like a failure and you repeatedly get told that the guy you loved is part of the reason why everything happened," Clarke explained, changing the story to fit Octavia instead of Bellamy.

"Is that what happened?" Octavia muttered, but Clarke continued with her story.

"So a year passes and you are stewing in feelings of self-loathing and betrayal and one of your old bosses comes to you and tells you that the little brother you feel like you failed is getting sent to a possibly radioactive planet where he could die just as soon as he lands, while you are up in the ark not knowing if he's dead or alive. He puts you between a rock and a hard place, kill the Chancellor, or stay alone up there while your younger brother might be dying. Are you going to tell me you wouldn't have made the same decision?" Clarke questioned, but Octavia's face said it all- she would have made the same decision. That was the thing about the Blakes- they drove each other crazy but they would go to hell and back for each other.

"You might have a point," Octavia conceded.

"I might have a point?" Clarke laughed a bit while standing up and helping Octavia get up. "No one is saying what your brother did was right, but the circumstances paint a different picture don't you think?"

"I really hate it when you're right Birdie."

"You love me."

"God only knows why," Octavia joked as they walked back to where they were working.

"Miller, how's everything?" Clarke asked as they reached them.

"Things are going fast and we should be done in no time if we keep up the pace," Miller responded.

"Great! That's what I like to hear!" Clarke exclaimed as she and Octavia went back to the work they were doing before. She noticed Octavia was staring at her with a weird expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing- you're just taking this leader thing really well, aren't you?" Octavia smirked.

"So what's going on between you and Jasper?" Clarke responded, catching Octavia completely off guard. _Oh yeah_, Clarke thought, _two could play at this game._

"Nothing."

"O, I have eyes, and I was there when Jasper was fighting death- I saw your face."

"He takes me off guard and he makes me feel special. He's really sweet and I really like him."

"But do you _like, like him_ or like him?" Clarke asked.

"I kissed him."

"What!?" Clarke replied, surprised.

"I don't even know why I did it. He was feeling down on himself because of the ark communication thing with the wrist bands and I just felt like I had to do it- I had to make him feel better."

"But was that because you like him as a friend or as more?"  
"I don't know Birdie, I'm all up in knots. Why can't we just talk about your relationship? You guys seemed extremely chummy today? Soooo, what happened?" Octavia asked, turning the conversation back to Clarke's love life. She still had no clue how she felt about Jasper so she preferred not to think about it at the moment.

"Hey- I don't mind giving you details," Clarke smirked. "If you want to know anything about how your brother is in bed there are a lot of details I could give you."

"No, no, no! Do you want to scar me for life?" Octavia exclaimed.

"You asked," Clarke said innocently.

"I take it back...You win this round Birdie," Octavia muttered as Clarke laughed and they decided to focus on their work.

* * *

It had been completely awkward working together, especially considering what had happened in the woods- but they had made it work, kind of. Raven had Monty's help with fixing the radio, while Jasper and Bellamy helped with bringing her things and giving her status reports of the rockets. Bellamy was eternally grateful that Jasper and Monty were there- not that he would ever say it- they lightened up the atmosphere in the tent. He did not want to imagine how much more awkward it would be if he and Raven were alone together.

"How is everything going?" Bellamy wondered.

"The radio is almost ready- we've just got a few finishing touches and pray that it works," Raven told them.

"Let's hope this works," Jasper muttered.

"It will work man- have faith," Monty told him, giving him a pad on the back. Then Clarke came in to the tent.

"Hey Princess- long time no see," Bellamy remarked with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Bond," Clarke said, and the other three exchanged looks at the nickname. "The rockets are ready to launch, they are setting them up as we speak."

"Perfect, we'll be right outside," Bellamy told her. Clarke smiled and left the tent. "Monty and Jasper go help out Clarke."

"Sir, yes sir!" Jasper joked, but left everyone with a laughing Monty behind him. Bellamy noticed Raven staring at him and asked, "What?"

"You really love her don't you?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah I do, she's everything to me," Bellamy replied as Raven nodded. She knew exactly how that was. They left the tent- the radio wasn't ready but they would have to work on it later. For now the rockets would have to do, and Raven prayed it would work.

Bellamy went outside and joined Clarke just as the rockets launched. Clarke looked back at him and smiled as he put her arms around her. She looked around and saw Raven with Finn and smiled at her, Raven smiling back in return. Then she saw Octavia standing next to Jasper. They made a good pair- Clarke just hoped they would figure things out soon. All that made her think of how lucky she was to have Bellamy; she leaned into him as he broke the silence.

"You think they can see them from up there."

"I don't know, but I hope so," Clarke said honestly. "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?"

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for- all of the people I care about are down here. What about you?"

"I don't know what I would wish for either," Clarke replied, but she knew what she'd wish for. She'd wish to see her parents again, both of them, but she knew it wasn't meant to be so she didn't say it. Bellamy held her tighter as if he knew and Clarke didn't doubt that he did. This day had started wonderfully, and then was close to perfect by the lake. The radio incident had made things stressful, but now, with Clarke in his arms, it was perfect again. He didn't want anything to change. They saw Octavia walk past them and Clarke turned to Bellamy.

"I'm going to go talk to Octavia okay?" Clarke told him.

"Are you staying in your tent tonight?" he wondered.

"Probably, I have a feeling she needs to talk away from it all."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," Clarke said, giving him a light kiss on the lips before taking off in the direction she had seen Octavia go.

* * *

"Do you think we deserve to be forgiven?" Abby asked Thelonious as they sat in the floor of her cell. Her only answer was him grabbing the bottle of moonshine back from her and taking a sip. That's when she saw the flares.

"Did you see that?" she asked, but he just looked at her and then looked up. Sure enough, there were flares up in the sky. He didn't know what that meant. They both sat in silence with shocked expressions on their faces, watching the flares, thinking back about what they meant. Were their kids still alive back at earth? Could it really be possible?

* * *

Clarke had finally caught up with Octavia after she had run out of camp. She didn't know what was up with her friend but she knew they needed to go back to camp- it wasn't safe out here at night.

"Octavia we need to go back to camp."

"I can't Birdie, I can't face him."

"You don't have to face him, we'll just head to our tent and deal with it tomorrow."

"There's no way they won't notice us coming back and he'll know and he'll want to talk," Octavia muttered and Clarke knew who she was talking about- Jasper.

"If you ask for your space he'll give it to you but O, but we need to get back, it's not safe out here!" Clarke pleaded and Octavia nodded. She knew it wasn't safe, and it had been reckless to run out of the gate. They suddenly heard a sound and had no idea where it was coming from.

"Octavia let's go," Clarke muttered, and they started running. In their haste they didn't notice the uneven ground, and before they knew they had fallen down a hole.

Clarke turned to see if Octavia was okay but all she saw was that Octavia was unconscious. Her head started pounding, her vision clouding, and the last thing she saw was a grounder coming towards them, then it all went black.

**AN:** *comes out from behind rock* Hope you liked it…You thought all was fun and games? Well here comes the fun part... Yes I am evil I know this.

If it wasn't clear, the culling DID happen because they didn't see the flares in time. I didn't rewrite those parts bc well they were so well written in the show I wanted them to stay as they were.

Remember to leave a review if you liked it! Reviews are truly important and they motivate me to write faster. I'll try my best to put out another chapter this week but I make no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi! It's not an illusion I did update! Sorry for the lateness, I am starting a Bellarke college AU (Blame Blinder!) and so this got put a bit on the back burner. If you want to check that out it's called Lost and Found and it's on my page. The other reasons I was late was that I went on vacation, spent a wk in cancun and it was sunny and perfect and the sea calls to me so not much writing got done there either, PLUS WORLD CUP. Then writer's block…it's a bitch. Honestly guys if you are ever wondering where the chapter is just go to my tumblr I'm always posting how progress is going

This episode is a weird mix of canon and not canon but I hope you like it... Plus it's got flashbacks, which I love and yeah I'm going to stop ranting and let you guys just read the chapter! Thanks to my glorious beta Kate..

Ch 6

Bellamy had just come out of Clarke and O's empty tent. _If they weren't in their tent, where could they be? _They weren't in their tent nor where they in medbay, which was the area on the first floor of the dropship that Clarke used as a workplace. He had a really bad feeling about this. He started shouting their names, not caring if he woke up the entire camp.

"Bellamy, are you okay?" Monty asked as he and Miller came up to Bellamy.

"Monty have you seen my sister or Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"It's Octavia and Clarke, they are probably gossiping somewhere," Monty said.

"I've checked the camp they are not here," Bellamy responded, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

"Okay, you know what- we'll help you look. Right, Miller?" Monty mentioned and Miller nodded.

"Yeah, why don't I check the medbay again, Monty can check tents and you'll check the rest of the dropship," Miller said and all Bellamy could do was nod. The two most important people in his world were missing. Earlier everything had been so perfect- how had things gotten so screwed up?

* * *

Octavia woke up and everything was dark; she didn't know where she was. She felt a bit lightheaded and when she touched her face she could feel dried blood, everything hurt. Her right leg was aching and it didn't look good- she couldn't get up. She looked around trying to decipher where she was. There was basically no light and she had no idea what time it was. Her memory was fuzzy at best, _what had happened_?

She remembered the conversation with Jasper and running out of the camp. In hindsight that was not the best course of action. She remembered hearing sounds and Clarke begging her to come back to camp, uneven ground and then nothing. _Clarke!_ Clarke had come after her but she wasn't in the room so where was she? _Oh shit- where was Clarke? _She wanted to scream but didn't know if anyone was around. She needed to find her best friend and they needed to get back to camp.

In that moment the grounder came back inside and he seemed to be carrying a hot blade. Octavia screamed.

* * *

They still hadn't found them and Bellamy just kept getting more and more scared but he couldn't show it.

"Everyone! Gather around and grab a weapon!" Bellamy exclaimed, dropping their stack of weapons on the ground, "My sister and Clarke have been out there alone for god knows how long, arm up, we're not coming back without them."

Monroe, Roma, John, among others, went to grab weapons. Jasper got close but Monty stopped him.

"Jas you don't have to do this, I know you haven't left camp since they brought you back."

"I need to do this not just for Octavia but for Clarke. She's the reason I'm alive right now I have to repay her somehow," Jasper whispered as Bellamy came up to them.

"We need all the people we can get," Bellamy reminded them and Jasper nodded as he went to join the rest.

"In that case count me in," Wells said, grabbing a weapon from the pile and sharing a look with Bellamy. They didn't like one another, not one bit, but for Clarke they would put aside their differences. Plus Wells had a skillset that could prove useful. That's when Bellamy realized they needed someone else- Finn.

"Finn, get out here," Bellamy shouted, and when after a minute or two of no spacewalker he shouted again, "Finn we're leaving!"

Finn walked out of the tent and went to join the rest. He saw Miller coming his way and stopped him in his tracks.

"You're not coming," Bellamy said.

"I might not have a relationship with Octavia, but Clarke is my friend. I need to go, I thought you trusted me," Miller retorted. He was honestly confused about why Bellamy was stopping him- _didn't he say they needed as much people as they could get?_

"That's exactly why I need you to stay. Clarke's not here and I'm taking Jasper, Wells and Finn with me, among others, to look for the girls. I need someone I trust to take care of camp in our absence," Bellamy explained.

"You trust Finn and Wells?" Miller asked curious.

"Not even one bit, Clarke trusts them though so I'm following her lead, and I know they care about camp, so there's that."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper is...interesting to say the least. He cares about my sister almost as much as I do, he cares about Clarke as well, so he's got more at stake in this mission than a lot of the rest of them going," Bellamy explained. He saw Miller's look and continued, "I hate to say this but some of the people going are just trying to impress someone- either myself or someone else. Finn and Wells have no relationship with Octavia so they are basically going for Clarke. Jasper on the other hand has got more riding on this, he's good friends with Clarke, plus the fact that he owes her his life, and I'm pretty sure he's half in love with O. What I'm saying is he's as invested in this as I am so I guess I do trust goggles."

"I get your point," Miller responded.

"Like I was saying, if Wells or Finn were staying back I'd leave the camp to them because I know they would protect it, but they are coming along, and the only person I trust to take care of things and protect everyone is you, Miller. You're my second," Bellamy explained. He could see the impact his words had on him as Miller nodded in response.

"I won't let you down Bellamy."

"I know you won't. If you need anything go to Monty or Raven."

"Will do, be careful," Miller muttered.

"I'll try my best," Bellamy retorted

"And Bellamy?" Miller called out as Bellamy was walking away he turned to look at Miller, "Bring them back."

"That is something I can promise. I won't come back till I find both of them," Bellamy declared, and with that he left to join the searching party, they needed to leave soon.

* * *

_Clarke had just finished work, or well her apprenticeship, and was heading towards the spot Bellamy had showed her. Bellamy, he was something special to say the least. It had been months since they met and she already felt like she could trust him with anything._

_Speak of the devil, Bellamy was sitting down in what she called their spot, he had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall._

"_Hey Bond..." she said sitting next to him._

"_Hey princess," he muttered. He had started calling her princess after the second time they had hung out, and while she normally hated the nickname she liked it when it came from him._

"_Hey Bell, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed he wasn't his usual self._

"_Nothing, don't worry about it," Bellamy said. The truth was that there was something wrong with Octavia and he was at a loss as to what to do. Not that he could tell Clarke that, he couldn't tell anyone._

"_Bell, I know we haven't known each other long, but whatever is wrong you know you can trust me right?" Clarke told him, putting her hand over his, causing him to look at her for the first time since she sat down. Maybe he could trust her, should he?_

"_If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to speak a word of it? And I mean to anyone…No telling your parents or Wells- especially not Wells."_

"_Bellamy, what are you involved in?" Clarke asked worriedly._

"_Just tell me, can I trust you to keep a secret that you can never reveal?"_

"_First tell me if it's dangerous to you, I don't want you getting hurt. If I keep quiet about this mysterious secret will you end up getting hurt?" Clarke wondered. She didn't think she could keep a secret that would lead to Bellamy being hurt._

"_You're worried about me?" Bellamy asked shocked. No one ever really worried about him- it felt strangely comforting._

"_Of course I worry you, you dolt! We're friends right?" _

"_Yeah of course…we're friends…to answer your question, no- it's not dangerous to me, not really, but it is illegal."_

"_Okay then, I promise I won't say a word," Clarke told him truthfully and he grabbed her hand and helped her get up._

"_Come with me," he said as he led her away from the spot, walking in silence until they reached a door._

"_Is this your home?" she wondered._

"_Yeah, it's my home." he said, opening the door and letting Clarke come inside before shutting the door behind them as a figure came closer to them. Clarke saw a girl, at most a year younger than she was. The girl looked at Clarke and then at Bellamy._

"_Bell, what's going on?" _

"_Octavia meet Clarke, Clarke this is Octavia...my little sister," Bellamy admitted, and Clarke knew why he had asked her to keep the secret before he told her what it was. You could only have one kid in the Ark and if this came out they would probably all be floated._

"_Hi Octavia, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Clarke, I'm a friend of Bellamy's."_

"_So you're the new friend? He talked about you, you know?" Octavia told Clarke, causing Clarke to smile._

"_Oh, what did he say?" Clarke asked, grinning._

"_Well, he mentioned you were beautiful," Octavia said, smirking at her brother._

"_Did he now?" Clarke asked, looking back at Bellamy to catch him blushing._

"_O, stop it- and should you even be on your feet?" _

"_Probably not," Octavia admitted._

"_What's wrong?" Clarke asked._

"_I fainted, and so he's being a protective older brother."_

"_We don't know why you fainted, O," Bellamy pointed out.  
"And you can't go to the doctor because she'd be discovered," Clarke muttered to no one in particular but Bellamy still nodded, "Would you mind if I checked her out?"_

"_What?" both Blakes asked._

"_I'm no doctor, but I am the apprentice so I have a few basic tools in my bag. I can check things like her pressure, among others."_

"_You would do that?" Bellamy replied._

"_Of course. Plus it would ease both your minds if we can find out why you fainted," she told Octavia and the younger girl nodded._

"_Just do it."_

"_Okay, can you sit on the bed please?" Clarke asked and Octavia did as she was told, and so Clarke did her tests. After a few minutes she looked at Octavia._

"_Your pressure dropped a bit it's not dangerous or anything like that… Let me guess, you had a headache before you fainted?" _

"_Yeah, my head hurt a bit." _

"_It most likely means you're not getting enough nutrients in your body or enough sugar."_

"_How can we fix that?" Bellamy questioned._

"_I have a bit of a solution in my bag, once a month my dad gets me sweets and what I do is I save them for a rainy day, " Clarke mentioned as she pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag. "You can have it, I have more at home."_

"_Are you sure?" Octavia asked, looking at the chocolate in wonder._

"_You need it more than I do," Clarke told her, smiling, and Octavia smiled back. Bellamy looked at both of them with a happy smile on his face, from the cheerfulness on O's face he knew he made a good decision introducing the two. _

* * *

"Guys over here!" Mick called out as Bellamy and the rest caught up to him

"What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Right there- you see it? There's something there," Mick showed him.

"Rope," Bellamy bit out, and one of the guys handed him some as Finn came up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Need the rope to get back up," he said as he tied the rope around his waist and Connor handed him a flashlight. He went down and saw what had caught Mick's eye- it was Clarke's knife, the one he had made for her. Without even thinking about it, he pocketed the knife.

"It's Clarke's knife. I'm going all the way down," Bellamy called out.

Ignoring the murmuring coming from the rest of the group Jasper handed his torch to Finn and followed Bellamy down, Wells and Finn following his lead.

"Bellamy, what is it?" Jasper wondered.

"Blood, but I don't know whose blood it is. If it's Octavia's or Clarke," Bellamy whispered as Finn and Wells joined them.

"Someone else is here," Bellamy stated looking at Finn, who examined the prints.

"Prints are deeper going that way."

"What does that mean?" Wells asked.

"Someone was carrying them, or one of them at least," Finn responded. "The question is who?"

"If they took them, then they are alive," Jasper mentioned, trying to give Bellamy hope, "like when they took me." The last part came as more of a whisper. They got up and started following the tracks.

* * *

_It had been weeks since she had first met Octavia and the two girls had quickly become close. Bellamy came home from cadet training when he found Octavia and Clarke reading over one of the books Clarke had brought. Clarke had been bringing classic literature books, the ones they made her read in her classes, and sharing them with Octavia in her free time. Then when Octavia finished it Clarke would ask her about the books. Bellamy loved watching them read it was a special sight._

"_So what do you think?" Clarke asked, not looking up from the book._

"_I think Mr. Darcy is definitely dreamy. He does all that for her, but doesn't want her to know so that she doesn't feel indebted to him."_

"_He wants her feelings for him to be real, and not just because she might owe him a debt." _

"_But she loves him for him. What he did for her family just made her fall deeper in love with him," Octavia pointed out._

"_It's one of the most timeless love stories. Apparently back in the day it was the basis for most of the relationships seen on tv or movies, the I hate you then I love you," Clarke said, repeating the words one of her teachers had said._

"_It's a good idea," Octavia acknowledged._

"_Yeah it is," Bellamy said, speaking up for the first time._

"_How long have you been standing there?" Clarke asked._

"_Long enough," Bellamy smirked, and then the timer beeped and the Blakes knew exactly what that meant._

"_I'll get in the hole."_

"_What's going on?" Clarke asked, confused._

"_Surprise inspection," Bellamy explained, opening the hole in the floor as Octavia went inside. And just like they predicted, a minute later they had a knock on the door. _

"_Put the table over the hole," Bellamy whispered, and Clarke did as she was told and then sat on the chair with her book. He opened the door and let the guards in._

"_Cadet Blake, by authority of the council we're here to perform a random inspection."_

"_Sure thing Inspector Grus," Bellamy responded as the guards started looking around the room and then the inspector noticed Clarke._

"_Miss Griffin, you're a long way from home."_

"_Inspector Grus, always a pleasure," Clarke responded._

"_Mind explaining what you're doing here?" Grus inquired._

"_She's my friend sir," Bellamy stated._

"_Oh really?" Grus asked, laughing._

"_I'm actually good friends with Bellamy," Clarke clarified._

"_A princess from Phoenix and a cadet from Arcadia- that's something you don't see every day. You should stick to your own group kid," Grus reprimanded, but it was unclear whether he was talking to Bellamy or Clarke._

"_I had no idea there was any law against it, maybe I'll ask my dad about it," Clarke commented. "I can also ask my godfather, you know my godfather, right Inspector? It's Marcus Kane."_

"_Yeah I know who he is," Grus muttered. Of course he knew, Kane was his boss after all._

"_Or better yet, the next time I see Wells I can ask Chancellor Jaha and he'll give me the real answer," Clarke said, smiling sweetly at Grus, who knew he had lost the battle._

"_Okay, everything's good here- let's go," Grus said._

"_Always a pleasure Inspector!" Clarke called out, even doing a wave for good measure as Grus left and Bellamy closed the door. Clarke moved the table and helped Octavia out of the whole._

"_Did that just happen?" Octavia wondered._

"_You want to explain what that was princess?" Bellamy asked, and Clarke could see he was impressed._

"_That wasn't the first time I've encountered Grus. He doesn't like the privileged so he's always looking for us to get in trouble. One time he tried to blame me for something I did not do and he was practically vilifying me when my dad appeared with Kane. "_

"_I bet that didn't go well," Bellamy laughed._

"_Oh it didn't. Especially since I was completely innocent and he was attacking me without proof. So obviously they suspended him for a month and if I ever make another complaint about him he'll be most likely demoted or canned because there's already a precedent," Clarke smirked._

"_You're a complete and total badass, you know that right?" Bellamy complimented as Clarke blushed. Octavia just laughed in the background at how clueless her friend and her brother really were._

* * *

They reached a sight that made them stop dead in their tracks- there were skeletons hung from the trees.

"I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out," Finn muttered, and people started to leave to go back to camp.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my girl, my responsibility," Bellamy told them as he walked forward

"She's my best friend," Wells muttered, and he hated to admit it but his respect for Bellamy was growing by the second.

"I'd walk into Hell to find her," Jasper said, obviously thinking of Octavia, and followed Bellamy's lead.

'I think we just did," Finn remarked as he caught up with them. "This is probably one of the stupidest ideas we've had so far, but it has to be done."

They were literally walking into hell. They had started out as a big group but most of them had gone back to camp, too afraid of the unknown, afraid of the grounders.

* * *

'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."

Octavia kept repeating the mantra until she was finally out of the tunnel. There was still no sign of Clarke and the grounder hadn't come back after he had fixed her leg. She had looked everywhere while trying to find a way out but nothing. Maybe Clarke hadn't been taken, or maybe someone else had taken her.

As she got out of the tunnel the sunlight blinded her. It was daylight again- at least that was something.

* * *

Miller was worried, there was no sign of them yet and the radio wasn't fixed. Add that to the funeral they had witnessed before the search party left and you could say tensions in the 100 were pretty damn high. Medbay was practically deserted right now considering Clarke wasn't here.

Miller was honestly worried about Clarke. Sure he had his loyalty to Bellamy, especially now that Bellamy had named him second-in-command, but Clarke was something else. Not only did she make Bellamy happy, and they needed a happy Bellamy, but she also was a great friend. When they got to the ground he hadn't been the nicest person, prejudices still intact and all, and yet she gave him another chance. She was the ying to Bellamy's yang and the 100 needed both their leaders or else they would fall apart.

"Hey Miller- are you okay?" Monty asked as he went towards Miller carrying something.

"I'm alright I guess, just thinking."

"They are going to be okay," Monty told him.

"How can you be so optimistic?" Miller wondered. He was at a loss as to how Monty could be so optimistic in the situation they were facing.

"All my closest friends are out there. Two of them are probably in a lot of danger," Monty admitted referring to the girls. "And the other one went to look for them so he could get hurt as well, and I just got him back you know? We almost lost him." Monty muttered scratching his head, "I guess I have to be optimistic or else I won't be able to do anything else."

"Makes sense," Miller murmured. "How is the radio?" he asked, changing the subject for both their mental health.

"We're trying to fix the frequency on these things."

"I don't know about electronics, so is that actually possible?" Miller wondered.

"Yes it's possible, Raven and I have got it covered- don't worry Miller."

"That's good I guess, what's that?" Miller asked, pointing to the object Monty's hand.

"Oh, I brought you some food, Raven and I figured you would have been busy checking over everything to remember to eat."

"Thanks," he said, taking what he saw was a bit of boar from Monty.

"Don't mention it, but seriously eat it, neither Bellamy nor Clarke would want you to starve. Our de facto leader needs his strength," Monty told him as he walked out, leaving Miller to his thoughts once more.

* * *

They were walking through the trees and Finn had a hopeless look on his face that scared Bellamy to his wits. They were a much smaller group now, consisting of Bellamy himself, Finn, Jasper, Wells, Monroe, Roma, Mick, John and Diggs.

"We've got nothing, either we lost the trail or it ended here."

"Keep looking," Bellamy bit out. That couldn't be it- they had to be around here somewhere.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find them- we should backtrack."

"I'm not going back," Bellamy told him.

"Hey guys- where's John?" Roma called out.

"I just saw him a second ago," Jasper muttered.

"Spread out- he couldn't have gotten far," Bellamy said. Suddenly John's body fell from the trees and landed between them.

"They use the trees," Wells pointed out.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary," Mick muttered.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asked. Suddenly they started noticing the grounders everywhere.

"We should get out of here-," Finn said, and Bellamy nodded as they all took off running.

* * *

_Bellamy was dead tired- it had been a long day of training and working. The worst part was that he couldn't actually focus because all that came to mind was Clarke. What is Clarke doing, how was her work, how she looked, how she acted. Everything was Clarke lately and he needed to do something about it or he'd go crazy. He had admitted to himself (and Octavia) that he had feelings for the blonde phoenix princess, now he just had to make a move._

_He walked into his home to see his mom working on a uniform at the table while his sister and Clarke were sitting on the ground reading through a magazine._

"_Bellamy, you're home!" his mom exclaimed, causing the girls to look up._

"_Hey mom, what are you working on?"  
"Just some orders that came, the usual."_

"_Hello O, Princess." _

"_Hello Mr. Bond," Clarke said, smiling up at him. _Oh shit, she used the nickname, it was now or never, Blake.

"_Clarke, I'm glad to see you, can I talk to you about something?" he asked._

"_Sure thing- what is it?" _

"_Can we go outside?" Bellamy asked nervously. It was hard enough to ask her out- he didn't need an audience._

"_Sure, as long as it's okay with your mom," Clarke replied and Bellamy turned to his mother._

"_Stay outside the door, don't wander off," Aurora said without taking eyes off her work, they went outside and closed the door._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Clarke asked innocently. _

"_Clarke, we've been friends for a while right? And we care about each other? You know I would never do something to screw that up right?" Bellamy started to say as his left hand scratched the back of his head._

"_You can tell me anything Bellamy."_

"_I know and I like that, I like that I don't have to hide with you and I think you like that too right? What I'm trying to say is that I think we're very compatible, like in that movie we watched the other day."_

"_We are," Clarke said. She probably should put him out of his misery but it was fun to see the usually cool and collected Bellamy Blake all nervous and turned up in knots. _

"_I don't want to ruin our friendship and I would completely understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you would maybe probably.." Bellamy trailed off trying to find the right words.  
"I would love to go on a date with you," Clarke answered putting him out of his misery.  
"You would?" _

"_I would, very much so… There's actually a dance this Thursday and I was going to ask you if you would like to go with me, but you beat me to the punch."_

"_Then I'll see you Thursday?" Bellamy asked._

"_You know where I live, pick me up at 8 and we'll go from there. Say goodbye to Aurora and O for me," Clarke answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and going in the direction of her home. _

"_Will do," Bellamy muttered as he watched her walk away with the biggest smile on his face. He had a date with the girl of his dreams, who was also his best friend. Life was great._

* * *

They had just killed Diggs and Roma had run off, Finn unable to stop her. That's when Jasper realized something.

"They are leading us here; it's the only direction we could run in."

"Where did they go?" Finn asked, looking around.

"After Roma," Bellamy muttered, and they took off to try and save her. At the same time Octavia was trying to escape when she heard the screams of Roma. They were near she could hear them. She felt the grounder who had healed her leg put his hand over her mouth and hide her behind a tree. That's when she saw Roma get speared. Wells and Mick were the first to Roma's body when Wells saw movement up ahead. The grounder had his back to him and he seemed to be carrying something or rather someone, Octavia.

"BELLAMY! I FOUND HER!" he yelled as he took off running and tackled the grounder with the help of Mick.

The rest got there in record time and Bellamy hugged Octavia like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The grounder used the distraction to get away from the group. Bellamy should have stopped the grounder, but at the moment he had his little sister back and nothing else mattered.

"They killed Roma, they are playing with us," Finn muttered, and they saw the grounders come in closer until they heard it, the horn. That could only mean one thing.

"What does the horn mean?" Jasper wondered.

"Acid fog," Wells responded.

"We have to run," Monroe muttered.

"There's no time," Finn said as he took the tent out of his pack and they all got underneath it.

* * *

_Bellamy got to the Griffin residence in record time. He was actually wearing a suit, _a suit._ Not only that but he was also wearing a tie and he was going to a dance that was going to be almost primarily filled with Phoenix kids. He could do this, of course he could. So he mustered up his courage and knocked on the door._

"_Good Evening Mr. Griffin I'm here to pick up Clarke," he stated._

"_Bellamy, she's almost ready come on in," Jake said, giving him a warm smile as he opened the door and Bellamy came inside._

"_So how are you tonight Bellamy?" _

"_I'm fine sir, and you?" _

"_I'm good, now tell me how do you really feel, you're nervous right?" _

"_A bit yeah." _

"_You want a suggestion from one Arcadian to another?" Jake asked, reminding Bellamy of something many people seemed to forget- Jake Griffin was originally from Arcadia until he was recruited and later moved to Phoenix. _

"_Sure."_

"_Phoenix can smell fear and they can smell nervousness, don't ask me how they just do, so my advice? Act like you've above them and you'll fit in just fine," Jake suggested._

"_That actually works?" Bellamy asked, laughing a bit._

"_You see most people in Phoenix think they are above everyone else and they know how to spot someone from a different class a mile away. So embrace it, beat them at their own game and you'll come out on top."_

"_Dad, are you trying to corrupt him?" Clarke said, suddenly coming out of her room. She was wearing a simple pink dress with black heels with her hair curled and she looked gorgeous. _

"_You look beautiful," Bellamy whispered. _

"_Thanks," Clarke responded, blushing at the compliment._

"_Before you go there's something I need to do," Jake pointed out._

"_Dad please don't," Clarke pleaded._

"_It is my duty as a father, okay pumpkin. Don't take this away from me."_

"_Okay, have at it," Clarke said, crossing her arms as her father turned to look at Bellamy._

"_Bellamy you know I like you, you're a good guy and you're good for my kid, but it is my fatherly duty to warn you that if you in any way hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down and I'll make it look like an accident. I know people who can make it look like an accident or make it so they never find your body," Jake threatened, with a smile on his face, and ironically that last part was correct because he did know individuals who could get away with something like that._

"_Fully noted, Sir," Bellamy stated._

"_And stop with the sir thing, I've told you before it's Jake," Jake told him, once more._

"_Right, Jake."_

"_I'm glad you finally asked her out, I know she's wanted to go out with you for a while now," Jake admitted. _

"_Dad!" Clarke exclaimed, "Let's just go before dad embarrasses me any further…"_

"_Goodnight…Sir, I mean Jake."_

"_We'll work on it," Jake muttered as the couple left their home._

_They walked in comfortable silence, holding hands as they made their way to where the party was being held._

"_I'm sorry about that," Clarke said, breaking the silence._

"_Don't worry- I didn't mind. It's nice that you have someone like that." _

"_Yeah it is.. And I hate to admit it but his advice was spot on," Clarke admitted causing Bellamy to laugh._

"_I'll keep it in mind, but you'll protect me from the big bad phoenix kids if they get too rowdy?" Bellamy quipped._

"_Of course, I'll hit them with my heels," Clarke responded, as she faced him and loosened his tie a little bit_

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Now it's perfect." _

"_If you say so, but yeah it would hurt to get smacked by those heels."_

"_I've always said they are more of a weapon than a shoe," Clarke smirked. "Honestly, I'm glad you're coming with me, I really didn't want to go this alone, I really can't stand them either."_

"_I guess it's a battle we're going to have to fight together as one." _

"_Our very own Kaiju," Clarke wisecracked as Bellamy just rolled his eyes._

"_Very funny," Bellamy deadpanned. _

"_We are drift compatible after all," Clarke reminded him._

"_I'm never going to live that down am I?" Bellamy asked, laughing, but honestly he didn't mind it, as long as it made her laugh._

"_Nope, never," Clarke teased._

"_Well in all seriousness. I wasn't wrong you know?" Bellamy remarked._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_We are completely drift compatible," Bellamy noted, and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Yes, yes we are," Clarke beamed as they went towards where the music was playing. The night was starting out great so far._

* * *

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper whispered.

"Does this even work?" Monroe muttered.

"I guess we'll find out," Finn responded.

"No we won't," Bellamy said sticking his head out of the tent, "there's no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Wells mentioned.

"O, where's Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea. I had hoped she was with you guys," Octavia told him.

"You don't know where she is?" Bellamy wondered. _They had been together when they disappeared__ so where could she be? What if the blood they found was hers?_ Even so, she was alive- he was sure of it.

"They are coming back," Wells said.

"I think he's alone," Jasper whispered.

"Now can we run?" Monroe asked.

"We're going after him," Bellamy stated.

"Then what?" Finn asked.

" We catch him, make him tell me where Clarke is, then kill him."

"You're not gonna kill him," Octavia said, stopping Bellamy in his tracks.

"No I'm pretty sure I will," Bellamy responded.

"Bell, you can't!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Why are you even defending the guy?"

"He saved my life, that spear that hit Roma…" Octavia started.

"No, you're wrong. I saved your life, Wells saved your life," Bellamy interjected. "For all you know he was keeping you alive to use as bait for one of their traps."

"I don't think so."

"You don't think O, that's the problem. They killed 3 of our people today and Clarke is still out there… It's kill or be killed out here and if you don't get that then we've got a problem. I don't even know why you left the camp, if you hadn't Clarke would be safe right now!" Bellamy exclaimed. She was trying his patience; they had spent a long time looking her only for her to start defending her kidnapper! Clarke could be really hurt and here she was protecting the guy who could lead them to her.

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes. Everything is on you, I never told Clarke to follow after me; I needed some time alone without either of you buzzing about. Everything that's happened has been your fault. I got locked up because of you! The kids that died were following you! You got mom killed!" Octavia screamed and Bellamy did a small self-deprecating smile and turned to face her.

"Me?" Bellamy whispered and Octavia saw his entire expression change. "Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice, I didn't have a choice, my life ended the day you were born," Bellamy exclaimed and he regretted the words as soon as he said them but he couldn't take them back now. Octavia was headed back to the tent when Bellamy stopped her again.

"Mick, take her back to camp now."

"You can't keep me locked up in camp forever."

"Probably not, but I don't need to be worrying about whether or not you're being reckless while I'm worried about Clarke so you're going back," Bellamy ordered as Mick took Octavia away. He felt ashamed that the confrontation had happened here in front of everyone in the mission but at least it wasn't back at camp.

Thankfully Wells, Finn and Jasper seemed to be acting as if they didn't hear a thing. Bellamy needed that right now, just like he needed to find Clarke.

"Are we going after him?" Jasper asked.

"Yes we are, you all okay with killing him?" Bellamy asked, although they all knew he didn't really care about the answer.

"As long as we find her I don't care what you do," Wells muttered as he shared a look with their fearless leader; maybe they did have some common ground after all. Then they took off running after the grounder.

* * *

"Raven, how are we on the radio?" Miller asked, coming into the communication tent.

"We're a lot closer now, if all goes well we're start testing it soon," Raven told him.

"If it doesn't go well?" Miller asked.

"We'd have to try to find another frequency," Monty said.

"I'm guessing that's not easy?" Miller wondered.

"Nope, but like we've told you before, we've got this so you can stop worrying and just start praying maybe?" Raven muttered.

"Okay, yes I can do that, good work," Miller responded as Bradley, one of the guys in charge of keeping watch on the wall, came barging in.

"What is it? Is there no sign of them yet?" Miller asked Bradley.

"Maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe?" Miller asked again.

"Well I mean that Mick is here with Octavia but no sign of the rest."

"Octavia is back?" Monty wondered.

"I need to go check on her and find out where the rest of them are. Everything is good here right?" Miller questioned.

"Yeah go, we've got everything handled here," Raven told him so Miller followed after Bradley. When they got there Octavia and Mick were coming inside the wall and Miller gave orders to close it again. Octavia just looked at him and stormed off so he turned to Mick for answers.

"She's pissed."

"No shit, Sherlock," Miller muttered, but Mick looked confused at the expression. "I mean that's obvious I just need to know why and we are the rest."

"Three of ours are dead- they were killed by grounders, John, Roma and Diggs. We found Octavia right after we saw Roma get killed. Bellamy saw her get struck and Jaha saw movement and we found a grounder with Octavia. We took him down, and Bellamy grabbed Octavia but he got away," Mick explained.

"Okay, that explains half of what I asked. Where's Clarke?" Miller asked.

"I don't know man, they stayed behind to look for her. Bellamy just basically forced me to take Octavia back to camp," Mick told him. "You should have seen that fight man, it was ugly."

"Fight?"

"Between Bellamy and his sister, it was bad dude," Mick muttered.

"It's their personal life- that's their business okay? Don't go around spreading rumors," Miller commanded. "Get some rest, a nap at most and then it's back to work until nightfall alright?"

"Got it," Mick said and moved toward his tent leaving Miller standing there. Miller put a hand on his beanie. Things were not going well. He just hoped Raven and Monty could work their magic on the radio. They need something good.

* * *

Clarke woke up again with a pounding in her head. The grounder wasn't there at the moment so she guessed that was good, right? She was still really worried about Octavia and he wouldn't say a word. Clarke just hoped Octavia had managed to get away.

Clarke had woken up with a few scratches and bruises but mostly unharmed. She had screamed for Octavia but nothing, and then the grounder came in and she was sure he was going to kill her but he didn't. She had tried to run but it had been no use and she had ended up unconscious once again. It seemed the grounder had taken extra precautions this time. She was shackled to the wall.

She heard footsteps coming and she knew it was the grounder coming back; he probably was going to kill her this time. She needed something to defend herself with, a rock. Yes, that would probably work. She could hear him getting closer and so she managed to hit him with it and luckily he went down.

Clarke grabbed the key from the grounder's unconscious body and tried to unlock the restraints. She had managed to unlock the chains from the wall when she heard movement. It was probably other grounders. _Oh this was not good_. She was going to die, she was never going to laugh with Jasper and Monty, trade gossip with Octavia, play chess with Wells, laugh at Finn's ideas, and she was never going to be able to kiss Bellamy again.

That's when the footsteps got closer and she saw the person she wanted to see the most walk inside the cave.

"Bellamy?" she whispered, not quite believing her eyes.

"Clarke!" he exclaimed, running over to her side.

"I'm not dreaming right?"

"No you're not- I'm sorry it took me so long."

He went to hug her and noticed the chains; he looked at her not knowing what to do.

"The key," Clarke remembered and he grabbed it and took the shackles off her hands. As soon as she was free she practically jumped on him and he could feel the wetness of her cheeks on his neck as her tears fell down.

"Monroe, guard the door," Bellamy called out as he hugged Clarke.

"I was so scared; I thought he was going to kill me," she whispered so only he could hear.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore- I've got you Princess, I've got you," Bellamy whispered and she leaned in and kissed him with all the love in her heart. She kissed him like she would never get a chance to kiss him again because that fear had almost been a reality only moments ago."

None of them noticed the fact that the grounder had opened his eyes.

* * *

"This has to work Monty. We need to give Clarke good news when she gets back, right?" Raven told him.

"Right, because they'll be back," Monty said, feeling unsure of the last statements.

"Of course they'll be back," Raven declared. The group would be back and they would have Clarke with them this time. "Has she said anything?" she asked, referring to Octavia.

"Not a word, she doesn't even look at me. From what Mick said, she and Bellamy had their biggest fight yet. I don't know details but apparently it was bad."

"Well I could have told you that. I mean the only ones to come back that actually went into grounder territory were Mick and Octavia," Raven said.

"Finn will be okay Raven, they'll all be okay."

"Enough talk. Let's finally finish this radio shall we?" Raven told him, giving no room for argument.

* * *

"What are you doing in my home, Gabe?"

"I have to talk to you."

"There are other ways to get my attention other than ambushing me in my home."

"This isn't an ambush Kane; it's just me, no security, no nothing."

"Are you here as father or a businessman?" Kane asked as the idea came to him.

"A father and a grandfather," Gabe replied, and that shut up Kane. He knew he had to at least hear him out. "I'm also here to warn you of an upcoming danger.

"What is it?"

"I know about the flares, and we both know what they mean... the 100 are alive."

"We can't be sure."

"You don't want it to be true because you don't want to think of that would mean with the culling," Gabe told him, and it was times like this that he remembered how well Gabe knew him.

"Look Marcus," Gabe started, surprising Kane with the use of his first name, "I like you, I respect the fact that you've gotten your career in a mostly honest way."

"Okay?"

"Plus you're one of the only two of Abby's friends who never asked me for anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that with the exception of you and Jake, everyone else made good use of their friendship with Abby."

"Jaha?"

"You don't think he became chancellor just because of his good looks right?" Gabe remarked, and Kane was stunned. Jaha was always preaching about fairness and what's right and just. He's surprised to hear that's he's gotten help from people like Gabe. "He's a good man; he deserved to be chancellor rather than that bitch. Which brings me to my point."

"Which is?"

"Diana Sidney is dangerous."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"There's going to be an empty spot in the council soon because of Abby which means Diana is angling for it."

"She came to you?" Kane wondered and Gabe fixed him a look. "Of course she did."

"I basically told her there was no way in hell I was going to help her."

"I figure she didn't take that well."

"No she didn't, in fact she mentioned I'd regret it. So I'm thinking.."

"She's going after Abby," Kane muttered, finishing his thought.

"I need you to protect them," Gabe said completely serious.

"Why me? We are barely even friends."

"You don't fool me Marcus, you're still as deeply in love with her as you were when you were 16 years old," Gabe commented. "That's another reason why I respect you, Kane."

"Because I never made a move?"

"You were about to make a move and she liked you so maybe it would have resulted in your favor, but you backed down instead."

"She loved Jake though, he was the better man."

"You knew when to back down gracefully, Jaha is another story all together but that's a story for another day. I don't know what Sidney is planning so I need you to watch out for her."

"I will."

* * *

Clarke separated from Bellamy and noticed the rest of the group.

"Where's Octavia? Is she okay?" Clarke asked.

"Don't worry- she's safe back at camp," Wells spoke up.

"Wells," Clarke whispered as she walked towards her best friend and hugged him.

"You're okay Clarke- we've got you," he said, sharing a look with Bellamy. Clarke then went towards Jasper.

"Jas!" Clarke exclaimed as Jasper put his arms around his blonde friend.

"If O is back at camp, why didn't you go back when she went back?"

"I came here to save both my friends; I couldn't just leave you behind," Jasper told her truthfully, and yes he could have gone back with Octavia but he had needed to find Clarke as much as the rest of them.

"I'm glad you finally left camp Jas, even if it was under these circumstances."

"No better reason to leave camp than to find one of your best friends," Jasper said as Clarke hugged Finn to thank him as well and then went back to Bellamy.

"How did you guys find me?" Clarke asked.

"Followed him," Finn responded, pointing at the grounder on the floor.

"We should go, now, before he wakes up," Clarke muttered.

"He's not gonna wake up," Bellamy interjected grabbing a spear that was on the ground.

"Bell no," Clarke pleaded.

"He kidnapped you and Octavia and you want him to live?" Bellamy asked incredulously.

"I don't give a shit about him, I care about you. You're not a killer Bell- you'd regret this I don't want this to weigh on your soul as well," Clarke told him, grabbing his hand and when Bellamy looked at her eyes he just saw fear, she was afraid of the grounder. He needed to get his princess out of there.

"Let's go," Bellamy commanded to the group and they started leaving the cave. Clarke was in the middle of him and Jasper as they moved towards the exit. They were out of the cave when he made the mistake of looking back.

That's when the knife stuck him.

He immediately fell to the ground and could hear Clarke screaming and fighting going on around him. He saw the grounder standing over him and the tip of the spear he was going to use grazed his neck. Suddenly both the grounder and the spear fell next to him and Jasper stood there with a spear in his hands. Jasper had knocked out the grounder.

Clarke ran to Bellamy, who was barely holding on to consciousness.

"We need to get him back to camp, fast," she commanded, no longer scared for herself, as now she had a bigger reason to be afraid. With a look from Clarke, Finn carried Bellamy's body and they all started running back to camp. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Monty, Octavia and Raven were all in the communications tent surrounding the radio. This just had to work; there was no other alternative.

"Are we ready to do this?" Monty asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Raven muttered.

"Let's do it," Octavia said, and Raven turned on the radio, turned to the right frequency and started to talk.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station, come in Ark Station."

"Try again," Octavia said.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station, come in Ark Station."

Suddenly they heard the commotion from outside and they stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe they are finally back," Raven said. She would finally be able to see Finn again.

"You two go, I'll keep trying to reach them," Monty told them as they left the tent and went to where all the people were standing.

"They're back!" Miller screamed, and they all gathered to see them return. Octavia was standing there watching; she was mad at her brother but she needed to see Clarke make sure she was okay.

"Make way!" Jasper and Monroe screamed, coming through the gates. "Make way!"

Then Clarke appeared, being supported by Wells and everyone was screaming, joyful at seeing her back in one piece until they noticed she kept looking behind her.

"What happened?" Miller asked, and then they saw it- Finn, carrying Bellamy's semi-unconscious body. And there was no louder scream than Octavia's.

An: Don't hate me? I promise everything has a reason... and yes part of that reason is that I am evil. Clarke's dress is on my tumblr (killianthehero) under the fic's tag.

Note about the flashbacks this episode, I have a deep intense love for Bellamy's flashbacks in this episode and you guys know my policy that if it happened like in the show I don't write it because that would just be transcribing the show. The only Blake flashback that didn't happen like in the show was the end of the dance (because Octavia talked about it in episode 3).

Aren't you guys happy the world cup is over? Now I have more time to write without stressing about football…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Okay I didn't know if I should do this but the obvious **warning for this chapter is Torture**. If you can't handle that, please don't read it, I mean that in the best possible way.

There's a lot of Miller/Clarke and Jasper/Clarke friendship so that's good. Also Clarke gets a lot darker here than she does in the show or at least it happens earlier than in the show, I explained why here (links don't show up on ffnet so it's in my tumblr.

Ch 7

"_What happened?" Miller asked, and then they saw it- Finn, carrying Bellamy's semi-unconscious body. And there was no louder scream than Octavia's._

"Finn, get him into Medbay and then come out! Monroe get Octavia out of here! I need my mother- I need to talk to her…Raven where are we on the radio? Miller come here!" Clarke started barking out orders.

"We're just waiting on a response from them," Raven told her.

"Okay, go help Monty with that as fast as you can Raven!" Clarke exclaimed as Monroe went with Octavia and Raven back inside and Miller came up to Clarke.

"What do you need Clarke, tell me and I'll help," Miller asked. He needed to do something productive or he was going to worry about Bellamy, and if _he_ was feeling like that he could only imagine how she was feeling. Finn got back just in time and Clarke looked at them and motioned for them to follow. She stopped at the wall.

"Miller, you along with Mick, Connor, Finn and Jasper are going to get me that son of a bitch grounder who attacked us, he should be unconscious where we left him. Make sure no one sees you."

"Clarke what are you doing?" Finn asked worriedly. _What did she need the grounder for?_

"I'm getting answers one way or another. You can stand with us or get out of the way," Clarke replied.

"Don't worry, I know where it is, I can take us there," Jasper commented.

"Good," Clarke replied, then looked at Finn expecting his answer.

"I'll go, so they don't get lost," Finn said and Clarke nodded.

"Miller I'm counting on you, bring me that bastard, and go quickly before the storm hits us."

"With pleasure. Come on guys, you heard the boss- let's go before the bad part of the storm starts!" Miller exclaimed and they all left behind him. She wanted to fall apart but she can't, she had to be the doctor, she had to be the leader. She walks in to Monty and Monroe standing over Raven, who was still trying to reach the Ark.

"You can save him right?" Octavia pleaded.

"O, I love you but I can't deal with you right now. Someone take her away."

"Come on O, you can come with me," Monty said, grabbing her hand.

"I want to be here! He's my brother!"

"You can't! Because you're too close to this and I have to think like a doctor, not like a friend or a girlfriend. But the truth is that the man I love, your brother, could die and I'm the one that has to deal with it, I have to fix this. So please for my sake- go with Monty."

"O, there's nothing you can do to help anyway," Monty said as Octavia let herself be taken away.

"Are you sure you've got the right frequency?" Monroe asked.

"Raven, you can do this," Clarke said softly before going over to her unconscious boyfriend lying on the table. They had taken his shirt off but the knife was still there and it was surrounded by blood.

"Ark Station! Calling Ark Station! This is Raven Reyes, I'm on the ground with the 100…we need you."

* * *

Kane was reading off the charges against Abby in front of the council. He didn't want to but he couldn't show favoritism, especially if Diana Sydney had moles inside the council. There was static coming from somewhere but they decided to ignore it.

"It was argued extensively that your medical expertise was still needed..." Kane started to say before they were interrupted by the static once more.

"Thank you," Abby told the council while looking at Kane, once again thrown by his change in demeanor. He was acting like a self-righteous douche again saying all the things the flares could have been. That's when Jaha broke the news telling her she was stripped of her spot on the council.

There it was again, there was a voice. It was Raven.

"_Calling Ark Station, come in Ark Station." _

"Raven," Abby muttered. "She's still alive."

"_Are you there? Please come in." _

Abby took off running towards where the sound was coming from, followed by Jaha and Kane. It was coming from the entire ark.

"_The 100 are alive, can anyone hear me?" _

"This is a closed channel, please identify yourself," Sinclair instructed.

"_This is Raven Reyes, I'm from Meca station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin now!"_

"Raven, we are trying to boost your signal," Sinclair told her as Abby, Jaha and Kane came running in. "Get her off the ark-wide signal, this room only, you copy?"

"Can she hear me?"

"Did you confirm the signal's origin?" Jaha asked.

"Yes sir, it's coming from earth," Sinclair confirmed. Kane was frozen in place. _They were alive. _Abby had been right all along, he had been wrong, _so wrong_.

"Raven can you hear me?" Abby asked, then she heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again. Clarke.

"_Mom? Mom it's me." _

"Clarke?" she asked, getting choked up.

"_Mom I need your help, one of our people was stabbed by a grounder," she said, looking back at Bellamy._

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there's survivors on the ground?"

"_Yes, the earth is survivable, we're not alone," Clarke said, not knowing the impact her words were having on the people listening to her back at the Ark. "Mom he's dying, the knife is still in his chest." _

"Can you patch me through to medical?" she asked Sinclair who nodded.

"Clarke, is my son with you?"

"_I'm here dad, but we can talk later please? Clarke needs to talk to her mother, he's going to die otherwise and that would not be good for anyone," Wells said brashly. _

"Clarke needs you, patch her to me when you're finished," Jaha told Sinclair before he left. _His son was alive_. His son sounded pissed at him, but he was alive.

* * *

"_I'm going to talk you through it step by step," Abby said, and then got cut off._

"Raven what's wrong?"

"It's not the radio, it's the storm!"

* * *

"Doctor Griffin, you should look at this. There's a hurricane right on top of them," Sinclair pointed out

"Clarke, we need to hurry," Abby said as she ran towards Medical.

* * *

Octavia came in with two tumblers filled with Monty's moonshine. She walked up to Clarke who just looked at her like she didn't know what to tell her.

"O, please."

"You were right earlier, I was thinking like a sister. I was too nervous, but I love him too and I can block it all out. You're my best friend and you can't do this alone. Let me do this, if not for him, then for you," she said, handing one of the moonshines to Clarke.

"Monty's moonshine?" she asked after smelling it.

"Pretty sure no germ can survive it," Octavia pointed out as they used it to disinfect their hands.

"The storm is getting worse," Wells muttered.

"Monroe, close the doors," Clarke commanded.

"We still have people out there," Monroe told them. "Miller and Jasper's group haven't come back yet."

"Fuck, I told them to make it quick. We'll give them a few, but if they aren't back yet they'll need to wait it out somewhere," Clarke remarked. Of course if they were bringing the grounder that would not be easy. She just hoped they made it in time.

"I got one suture needle," Raven said, handing it to Clarke. They sent Octavia for some wire to close the wound, with a few warnings from Raven of course.

"They're back!" someone exclaimed and Octavia stopped short and went back down. They had brought someone with them. It was the grounder and he was unconscious.

"Oh thank fuck!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Jasper, Finn, what are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"What the boss asked," Finn muttered, making it clear he wasn't in agreement with the plan.

"We need answers," Jasper stated.

"Revenge?" Octavia muttered.  
"Intel. Get him upstairs now and make sure to tie him down with no chance of him getting free," Clarke commanded as Mick, Miller and Jasper followed her orders.

"_Clarke, honey, we're ready, can you hear me?" _Abby's voice called from the radio.

"This is not who we are Clarke," Finn pointed out as Abby's voice sounded again.

"It is now," she said, leaving no room for argument. "Octavia- go get those wires. You wanted to help- so help."

Octavia looked at her best friend, not quite recognizing her but still left. It was her brother's life that was on the line.

Ignoring everyone's looks, Clarke explained every detail of the wound to her mother. She told Raven to sterilize her hands because she was going to help her, leaving no room for argument. Since there was a lot of rowdiness, Raven made everyone who wasn't helping go upstairs. Clarke was completely nervous. Bellamy was warm but her mother said that wasn't a big deal at the moment. There were questions about fluids and the knife was still in her boyfriend's gut!

"Here, calm yourself. You're no good to anyone if you psych yourself out. Imagine it's anyone else, imagine he's one of the patients back at the ark," Raven stated, passing her the moonshine.

"That's disgusting," she said as she drank a sip. Raven was right, she could do this; she _had _to do this. Her mother was saying something about him being lucky and for some reason that made her laugh. Of course he was lucky.

"Did you hear that? You got lucky."

* * *

Upstairs the grounder had just woken up and had started thrashing around.

"Clarke said tighter! As tight as possible!" Miller exclaimed as Mick and Connor tightened up the bindings. "The last thing we need is for him to get free because of your screwing up!"

Octavia started walking towards him but Jasper got in the way.

"Octavia get back down there, you can't see this."

"I told you all, he was protecting me," she whispered. "You didn't have to do this."

"As strange as this might sound to you, it's not about you Octavia," Miller stated. "We're doing this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" Octavia remarked.

"I did that for Jasper, who got struck for no reason. We did that for Diggs, John, and Roma who helped us look for you and Clarke and got killed along the way."

"He didn't do all that," Octavia protested.

"And you know who else he did it for?" Jasper muttered and Octavia turned to look at him. "For your brother, the one who risked his neck to save you countless times, and who is fighting for his life down there. That's definitely on him because we were leaving the cave, Clarke had convinced him not to hurt the grounder and we were leaving. Then your friend here stuck a knife in his gut," Jasper said, pointing at the grounder then tuned back to Octavia. "We're doing this for Clarke, who has to save the person she cares the most about just after getting kidnapped. You didn't see her face, she was petrified, and she has to push it all away right now."

"We need to know what we're up against and how many of them are out there," Miller pointed out. "We need to find out why they are killing us, and he's going to tell us."

"Jasper, please don't let them do this...I was there," she started pleading.

"Mick, get her out of here and come back," Miller exclaimed. When Mick didn't move he spoke again, "Bellamy named me his second, he's indisposed right now, as is Clarke. So guess who's next in the chain of command- you'll listen to me or you'll face Clarke."

Thankfully Mick was more afraid of Clarke than he was of Miller so the threat helped, they grabbed Octavia and she let go.

"I'm going! I don't even think he understands you so good luck with that," she said sarcastically

"Oh, we'll make him understand," Miller stated.

* * *

"3 mml- got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Here it goes." Clarke stated. If she screwed this up she could kill Bellamy so she needed to not screw this up.

"You can do this Clarke- you've assisted me in trickier procedures than this. Once the knife is out the hard part is over."

"Alright, extracting now."

Just as she was taking the knife out he woke up.

"He's waking up!" Raven exclaimed and Wells came up to them to help out.

"Wells, hold him still," Clarke demanded as Raven and Wells held him down.  
"You can't move, ok?" she asked him.

The knife was almost completely out when the hurricane shook them up. Wells and Raven went flying, and Bellamy fell of the table. Abby's worried voice came through the radio.

"It's out, she did it," Raven exclaimed as Bellamy and Clarke exchanged looks and he gave her one of his soft smiles.

"I knew you could princess," he whispered, just loud enough for her and Raven to hear.

"Wells, get him back up there," Clarke said as Wells carried him up on the table again.

Clarke started to work on stitching him up. It took her a while, and he had lost consciousness again, but she got it done.

"Okay I'm done."

"_Good, do you have anything to cover the wound?" Abby asked._

"We'll make do, like always," Clarke said bitterly, then noticed how pale he looked. For Bellamy to look that pale, something had to be wrong. "Should he be this pale?"

"Warm too," Raven pointed out.

"_He's lost a lot of blood. Who is he exactly? The person that got hurt?" Abby wondered._

"He's-" Raven started to say but was interrupted by Clarke.

"He's feverish and his breathing is uneven," Clarke stated.

"_Give him some time to recover, let me know if he gets any worse but I think he might be out of the woods."_

"Down here there's nothing but woods. I need a break," Clarke bit out and she did need a break, everything was too much.

"_Clarke wait! Raven could you give us a couple minutes?"_

"Sure."

"Nope, I need you to watch over him while I go check on upstairs," Clarke replied and went up the stairs.  
_"Clarke?"_

"Sorry Abby, she's gone," Raven commented.

"_Who's the person that was hurt? Clarke didn't want me to know so I have a suspicion about who it is," she said._

Wells and Raven shared a look.

"It's just one of the workers, no one special," Wells lied.

"_Wells, I've known you since you were little. I know when you are lying…It's Bellamy Blake isn't it?" _

"She was afraid that if you knew who it was you wouldn't help," Raven admitted.

"_When my daughter gets back I want to talk to her."_

"I'll try my best Abby," Raven said as Wells moved them to the side, away from the radio.

"You know she's not going to want to talk to her."

"I know, but what was I supposed to say for her to leave?It's not like we can say, 'sorry Abby, Clarke can't come to the phone right now because she's in the middle of torturing a grounder'," Raven whispered.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing, is it a friend of yours?" Miller asked.

As Clarke came up, Connor got in her way.

"Get the hell out of my way," she commanded and Connor moved. She went to see the grounder; she stood in front of him and he still terrified her but she had to control that response. "Miller, Jasper come here."

They walked to one corner of the floor.

"How is Bellamy?" Jasper asked.

"He's alive at the moment," Clarke said and Jasper put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "I need a progress report. I couldn't ask downstairs because we were getting ready to start on Bellamy, but what happened?"

"No one saw us take him, he was chained up in the cave the entire time and thanks to the storm we didn't see a soul on the way back," Miller explained.

"Good."

"Miller, show her what we found in his things," Jasper instructed him and Miller got out the notebook that the grounder had. Finn chose that moment to come down and saw what they were doing.

"What in the world is this? His people will come after us you know?" Finn insisted.

"His people are already killing us and they are keeping a watchful eye on us," Miller said showing them the page with the tally marks.

"Is that?" Clarke asked.

"The number of people that have died from our camp, yeah it is," Jasper responded.

"Have you gotten anything from him?" Clarke inquired.

"Just that this book is important to him. He started thrashing when we found it," Jasper told her.

"Clarke, come on- you have to stop this," Finn pleaded.

"Finn look at this," she said, showing him the page, "his people are killing us and they won't stop. How many more people have to die for you to get it?! This is a just a battle in a war."

"Now you're sounding like Bellamy, is that his train of thought our yours? We're not soldiers Clarke!"

"You'd be surprised how often Bellamy has the right idea, but no this didn't come from him, this came from me and from what I've seen," Clarke stated, and she had seen a lot, especially in the last few days.

"Look at him! We can't win!" Finn exclaimed.

"You're right, we can't, if we don't fight back," Clarke commented and a panicked Raven from downstairs interrupted Finn's response.

"Clarke! He's seizing!"

"On my way," Clarke responded, hurrying down the stairs with Finn right behind her. Once they were gone Miller closed the latch.

* * *

Clarke hurried down the stairs to see Bellamy thrashing about on the table.

"He was fine and then suddenly he just started seizing," Raven responded.

"Get my mother on the radio!" she screamed going towards Bellamy.

"It's dead! Interference from the storm," Raven cried.

"You can't die on me you hear me, I won't let you," Clarke muttered and after a few minutes he stopped seizing. "Help me get him on his side, there's fluid in his lungs- he could choke!"

Wells and Finn quickly moved Bellamy to his side.

"Fluid in his lungs? Was it the knife?" Finn asked.

"This is something else, I don't understand it, I did everything right."

"Clarke, just think it through. You can't fall apart right now, he needs you," Wells commanded.

"Right…Think it through, wait I've seen this before…"

"You have?" Raven wondered.

"Shortness of breath, fever, seizing…It's poison!"

"How? We sterilized everything!" Raven exclaimed.

"Not everything."

She walked over and grabbed the knife then looked at the three, "Stay here- tell me if he worsens. I'm going to get my fucking answers," she bit out as she climbed up the stairs again. She was in the second floor when O came up to her.

"They locked the hatch."

"I'll make them unlock it."

She reached the hatch and started pounding on it. A minute later the hatch was opened.

"Get out of my way Connor NOW!" Instead of getting in her way he just helped her up and she marched up to the grounder.

"What is on this?!" she interrogated.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"He poisoned the blade! All this time he knew Bellamy would die no matter what we did!" she told them and then turned to the grounder again and screamed. "What is it? Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you!" Octavia told her.

"The vials!" Miller exclaimed and ran towards them. Clarke dropped the knife and went with him.

"He'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote."

"Clarke, this isn't you!" Octavia said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Octavia get out of my way," Clarke stated as Jasper pulled Octavia away.

"Which one is it?" Clarke asked.

"Answer the question!" Miller exclaimed.

"Show us please!" Octavia pleaded

"Which one! He's dying down there, you can stop that," Clarke pleaded, then looked at Jasper and Miller.

"I'll get him to talk," Jasper commanded, surprising everyone in the room because up till now Miller had been the one doing the torturing.

"Jas no!" Octavia grabbed him.

"He wants Bellamy to die! Why can't you see that?" Jasper wondered and then looked at Clarke. "Do you want him to live or not."  
"Clarke, don't. Come on, this is not who we are!" Octavia pleaded. "He was protecting me- he saved my life!"

"Your life? What about my life? He was going to kill me. You seem to have forgotten that I got taken too and I obviously did not get the same treatment you did. If we're talking about life right now- what about Bellamy's life? You know your brother, this monster wants him to die. Are you seriously defending him over your own flesh and blood?" Clarke exclaimed and everyone got quiet then she turned to Jasper.

"Do it."

"Just tell us!" Octavia exclaimed at the grounder, but was held back by Connor and Mick. Miller cut up the seatbelt and handed it to Jasper, who in turn cut the grounder's shirt off.

"You're going to show us the antidote or you'll wish you had," Miller told him.

"Jasper don't please.." Octavia pleaded, but Jasper just looked down before striking the grounder. He hit him once more before Clarke kneeled in front of the grounder with the vials.

"Please which one is it?" Clarke pleaded.

"Just tell them the antidote," Octavia said.

Clarke just stood there for a moment before she begged again.

"Please just tell us," her voice cracking a bit at the end. She was losing him, she was losing her Bellamy and there was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless, so weak. Miller put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. They moved to the side and then Jasper struck the grounder again and again.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Kane asked once Jaha was back in his quarters.

"What is it now Kane?"

"Diana Sydney is taking Abby's spot in the council? Have you gone brain dead Thelonious?" Kane exclaimed.

"Diana is a good match for the council and she'll be able to bring unity."

"Diana Sydney? You do remember the reason she was voted off the council right? Don't fall for her act Thelonious! Because that's what it is, an act."

"People can change Marcus."

"Not Diana Sydney! It's like you've forgotten who we're dealing with her- she's evil to the core."

"What qualifies you to make such an assessment?"

"I know her, I've seen her in action and I've heard rumors."

"Oh rumors, pray tell from who?" Jaha remarked.

"You know from who," Kane stated.

"Right, so the known mob boss is more trustworthy than Diana?" Jaha asked condescendingly.

"Don't do that. You know as well as I do that he has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Do I? Well if I did it wouldn't be wise of me to admit to it as I am the chancellor."

"Don't play dumb with me Thelonious."

"I'm not playing anything and this conversation is over," Jaha said, leaving no room for argument. Kane stormed out, he needed to find a way to protect those he cared about from that woman.

* * *

_Strike Strike Strike_

"Enough!" Octavia screamed. She couldn't bear to see this anymore. It wasn't just about hurting the grounder- sure she cared because he had saved her and he was a human being and didn't deserve to be treated like this. It was more that she hated to see the people she cared about sullying their hands with something like this.

"He's getting worse!" Raven shouted from below.

"We are running out of time! Please! Just tell us which one! If you tell us they will stop I'll make them stop…please tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this," Clarke pleaded, but nothing- not even a peep.

She changed her tone of voice, her Mr. Bond was dying and the person who could stop it was not saying anything.

"Please, he's my life. I can't…I can't go on without him. He's my past, my present, and my future, please don't take him away from me. I need him," she cried, a few tears coming out. Jasper helped her stand up and hugged her, dropping the seatbelt and nodding towards Miller.

"Since that isn't working out you'll get to deal with me next," Miller said as he picked up a screw that's been sharpened into a shiv, and then turned to Clarke "You don't have to be here for this."

She wiped her tears and squeezed Jasper's hand.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote," she told them, looking the grounder straight in the eye as Jasper hugged her tighter.

"Last chance," Miller whispered as he pushed the shiv into his hand. Everyone looked away except Clarke; she was going to look this asshole in the eye until he gave her that antidote. It's the least she could do.

"What's taking so long?" Raven said reaching them. "Clarke he stopped breathing."

"What?" Clarke exclaimed and the only reason she remained steady was because Jasper was holding on to her.

"He started again, but next time he might not be so lucky," Raven warned her, and Clarke's world fell apart with that word. Lucky that was the word her mother had used to describe him earlier. Where was that luck now? Where was that luck when they needed it the most?

"He's not saying anything," Jasper told Raven, "We've tried pretty much everything."

"Not everything," she stated.

She wasn't a big fan of Bellamy Blake, but Clarke had been nothing but good to her, except for that moment where she had threatened Raven's life but let's face it, if Clarke had been the one holding a knife to Finn, Raven would have done the same thing. She had seen Clarke's demeanor deteriorate as the night passed and all she wanted to do was help her friend. This was something she could do to help, she was not letting him die. Not on her watch.

"What are you doing?" Miller asked as Raven walked to one of the walls.

"Showing you something new." She said taking the cables from the wall and showing them to the grounder. He started trying to back away as she came closer.

"Oh it's not me you have to worry about," she said as she looked at Clarke who nodded.

Clarke untangled herself from Jasper and grabbed the cables from Raven. He was going to regret ever sticking a knife into her Bellamy. She struck him with the cables and the grounder let out his first screams of the night.

"Which one is it? Come on!"

Most of the people in the upstairs floor of the dropship looked shocked at the display of anger coming from a Clarke, who had been almost falling apart a minute earlier.

"He's my entire world! YOU HAVE TO TELL US," she said as she struck him again and again, his screams being the only sound in the room. This was mostly for Bellamy yes, but it was also for her. He had shaken her faith in the world, made her think she wasn't going to see her loved ones again, and if Bellamy died because of him, she was going to be completely broken. Jasper and Miller looked at each other and knew what they had to do. If they let her go on she was going to kill him, and they couldn't let her have that on her conscience.

Octavia was at a loss about what she had to do. Her brother was dying. He was actually dying and her best friend was close to murdering someone. That's when she grabbed the poisoned knife, kicking herself for not having thought of it before.

"No more!" she exclaimed.

"He's letting Bellamy die!" Clarke cried out as Jasper took her away from the grounder and Miller took the cables from her. Octavia stuck the knife into her arm and drew blood, causing the grounder to trash around.

"He won't let me die," Octavia stated with tears in her eyes and she kneeled in front of the grounder. She kept pointing at the vials with her knife, until he let her know with his head which one it was. She gave it to Clarke, who thanked her as she and Raven went downstairs as fast as they could. Jasper went to hug Octavia but she slapped his hand away and he recoiled.

* * *

They had him covered up with a blanket when Clarke lifted his mouth and gave him the antidote.

"How do we know if it works?" Raven asked softly.

"We'll know if…_when _he wakes up," Clarke said softly and then turned to Raven and Wells, "do you mind?"

Wells just nodded as he and Raven went upstairs with the rest of the 100, leaving Clarke with the unconscious Bellamy. That's when she completely fell apart, no pretense needed anymore. She couldn't be strong without him, he was her rock, her everything. Even when they were apart she felt safe because she knew he was there, that no matter what happened between them he would always be there to catch her. It wasn't until today that she realized how fragile that could be, how fragile_ he_ could be. The weight of her actions was beginning to get to her and she looked at her hands not believing what she had done. She was a mess, and she needed Bellamy to wake up. Nothing else mattered.

"Don't leave me alone in this world." She whispered.

"_Hello? Clarke?" _

She heard her mother's voice in the radio and knew she had to at least give the appearance of composure.

"_Clarke can you hear me?"_

"I'm here."

"_The uh,h the storm is passing.." _ Clarke just smiled a self-deprecating smile… the storm was passing yeah; she guessed that was one way to say it. Maybe the literal storm was passing but she had a feeling the other was just beginning.

"_How's Bellamy doing?" _

"What? How do you?" Clarke wondered. _How did her mother know it was Bellamy? _

"_You wouldn't tell me who it was, you kept mentioning him as him so I knew the only person who could get you like this was Bellamy," Abby told her, thinking it better she didn't know Wells and Raven confirmed her suspicions. _

"So now you care? We dated for over a year and just now you care? You never even wanted to meet him. How did you think that made me feel?"

"_Clarke please, how is he?" _

"I think he'll be okay," she said with as much fake confidence as she could muster.

"_Well that's thanks to you. I'm so proud of you, and your father would be so proud of you too," Abby said._

Clarke was just torn apart, she had no right to speak about her father, not when she was the one who had taken him away from her. She had gotten him floated, and had gotten Clarke arrested. She lost her father and she almost lost Bellamy and Octavia because of her. She walked towards the radio and spoke.

"Don't talk about him."

"_Clarke? Baby I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is."_

"Dad's dead because of you, you turned him in I know it. Wells told me everything," she, cried all traces of composure gone. "He let me believe that he did it, so I'd hate him instead of you."

"Clarke…" Abby stopped to wipe away the tears, "Clarke I want you to listen to me. That was never supposed to happen. Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it."

"I'm done talking to you!" she screamed and the radio went back to being static. She walked over to Bellamy and let it all out, letting her tears hit his bare chest.

* * *

Kane was standing in front of Abby's home when he thought back on his earlier conversation with his mother.

"_I don't know who I am anymore," Marcus whispered, his emotions getting the better of him._

"_You're my son," Vera told him._

"_I've done some terrible things," he admitted._

"_God will forgive you Marcus. The question is, will you be able to forgive yourself?" she told him, truthfully and hugged him. _

"Kane what are you doing here?" Abby asked as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Kane asked.

"Yeah come in," Abby said as he walked in and she closed the door behind him. They walked toward the table that contained some actual alcohol.

"Trying the hard stuff huh?"

"I got home and a few minutes later a delivery came- something tells me daddy dearest heard all about my drama."

"Knowing him, probably."

"I'm not one to let a perfectly good bottle go to waste, especially after the day I had. Want some?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he accepted the drink. "Scotch- that is really something."

"Definitely," she said as she took a long drink. "So what are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you were okay…and to warn you about something."

"You care if I'm okay?" Abby muttered.

"You were my best friend once upon a time. I just got power hungry and fucked it all up."

"It can happen to the best of us. I trusted Jaha to convince Jake and all I got is a dead husband and a daughter who hates me."

"She found out?"

"That it was me who told on Jake? Yeah she did," she said, looking at her hands and Kane just filled up her glass.

"I guess we're just two murderers just hanging on."

"You're not…" Abby tried, but he didn't let her continue.

"I was too stuck on my ideas that I didn't see the truth. You tried to convince me many times over and I ignored you, maybe if I hadn't they would still be alive."

"Maybe, maybe not, I think that even if you had been on this side of things it wouldn't have mattered, those people chose to make the sacrifice. We have to honor that."

"So how were things with Clarke- other than the obvious."

"I helped my daughter save the life of the man that shot Thelonious."

"Bellamy Blake?" Kane wondered.

"Yeah, I remember thinking the name sounded familiar when you told me he had shot Jaha, but it wasn't till I reached Clarke's cell that I realized why."

"Why was it?"

"He was the cadet she was dating, the one Jake always wanted me to meet but I always had one excuse or another. It's not that I didn't like the guy, I just didn't want to meet him. I just kept thinking about all the problems that could arise when word got out that she was with someone from a lower class."

"Were you ashamed of it?"

"No- that's the kicker. I didn't really mind it. I just was worried about what people might say to her, and I was worried that he might not be able to give her the life she was used to," Abby admitted.

"So you never met him?"

"No, I didn't. Jackson knew him from the few times he had picked up Clarke from her apprenticeship. Jake couldn't stop singing his praises, but I never made the effort. Then Jake got floated, Clarke got arrested, and everything changed. The next time I heard his name was when you told me he had shot Jaha."

"That must have been tough to realize."

"I had my suspicions that it was him but it was only once Clarke was away from the radio that I was able to ask Raven and Wells, and well they just confirmed my suspicions. The love of my daughter's life was on his deathbed today and she had to save him. And I just kept thinking how hard it must have been for her."

"He's okay now, right?"

"Apparently…I asked Clarke about it and she basically spit it back in my face that I had never cared about him before so I had no right to now and all that led to the talk about Jake."

"I'm sorry, Abby."

"I made my bed, I have to sleep in it," Abby replied. "But what did you want to warn me about."

"Thelonious, the idiot, gave your seat in the council to Diana Sydney."

"What? Does he realize she was voted off for a reason?"

"I don't think he cares. He's bought into her bullshit that she's changed and that she wants unity, but I don't believe it for one second."

"Neither do I."

"Now that you brought up Blake, I have to say I've always thought it was strange, shooting the chancellor the day the ship launched? How did he even know about it? He was a janitor."

"Maybe someone told him."

"That's been my latest thought as well, and I'm pretty sure whoever it was answers to Diana Sydney."

"You just need to prove it," Abby pointed out and she had to admit his idea was not far-fetched. From what Jake had always said Bellamy didn't seem like a cold-blooded killer, so someone had to have put him up to it.

"You think I could get the guy to talk to me?" Kane wondered.

"You'd have to ask Clarke about that yourself, remember she's not exactly talking to me right now," Abby told him and he nodded, finishing up his drink.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking some preemptive measures. I'll tell you about it later if it works."

* * *

Clarke removed the shiv and was trying to clean the grounder's wound but he kept moving away.

"I have to clean it."

"Here let me try," Octavia said, taking the rag from Clarke.

"We did what we had to do, you know that," Jasper whispered.

"I just wanted to save Bellamy."

"For the record, you didn't save my brother, that was me, but whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better," Octavia bit out and Clarke recoiled as though she had been struck. She went back down silently. Jasper looked at Octavia like he couldn't believe her as Miller came up.

"You're not supposed to be here- let's go," Miller told her then turned to Jasper. "Can you make sure she comes down?"

"I don't really care what she does- not anymore. After all, remember we are the monsters that hurt her poor defenseless grounder," Jasper bit out and Octavia was surprised at how much contempt there was in his voice. She had never heard Jasper speak like that, especially towards her. She turned to look at him, shocked, but he just went downstairs without a word to her.

"That's two of your closest friends being hurt by you in a manner of seconds- I think that's a new record," Miller remarked tagging the rag from her. "Now go."

She went downstairs and he stayed there keeping watch.

* * *

It was already morning again and she could hear the workers outside trying to clean up from the storm. Clarke was pacing around the floor. _He should have woken up by now, why hadn't he woken up? What if something else was wrong? What if he died on her?_

"You're going to make a hole in the ground princess," Bellamy whispered in a cracked voice.

"Hey you," she said, coming up to him.

"There's my princess," Bellamy said as she started crying and passed him a glass of water.

"Hey don't do that, what's wrong?" Bellamy asked after drinking some water.

"I almost lost you. I came this close to losing you twice in 24 hours. First because I thought I was going to die, and then because you almost died. Bell you were so close," Clarke whispered. He moved a bit to give her a hug, which she gladly returned. It was nice to feel him arms around her again.

"You shouldn't be moving."

"It's okay if my doctor cleared it," he joked but laid back down. "That was a good save."

"It wasn't just me," she muttered, remembering Octavia's remarks and started fiddling around with the bloody shiv. "You were poisoned and he wouldn't tell us what the antidote was. I almost killed him- I wanted to kill him. I'm a monster."

"Hey no, don't do that, don't go to that place," he said, sitting up, ignoring her pleas not to do so.

"Look at me," he said and she looked into his eyes. "You're no monster, you're my princess my beautiful, loving, jaded princess."

"It's all a mess Bell, everything is a mess," she said then he took the bloody shiv from her hands.

"Clarke, who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things," Bellamy stated and she leaned in and kissed him, slow and loving. She could do anything if she had him; she wasn't going to come this close to losing him again, not in this lifetime.

They were so enthralled in each other that they didn't realize Octavia had come downstairs and was looking in at them. She stayed there for a second and then continued on her path to look for Jasper.

* * *

Jasper was taking a break from cleaning, or well, more like a mandatory break enforced by Raven and Clarke. They told him he should get some shuteye but every time he did he was confronted by the images of the past night. Finding Clarke, Bellamy getting stabbed, capturing the grounder, torturing the grounder. His own hands had tortured a person; he never thought he could be capable of something like that. It seems earth really did have the power to turn your world upside down. And Clarke, it had scared him to his wits to see Clarke so broken. She was one of his best friends and she was usually so strong. To see her like that had been terrifying. He didn't even want to consider what would have happened if Bellamy_ had_ died.

Then Octavia's comments and her actions- he was hurt and he was pissed. He probably had no right to be pissed because she didn't owe him a thing, but her attitude just blew him out of the water. Her brother was dying and her best friend was barely holding on and she kept defending her captor? There was a bit of movement and he saw Octavia come into his tent. _Speak of the devil and all that_. Normally this would have been a dream come true; right now she was the last person he wanted to see.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"You could try to explain why you suddenly hate me?"

"Hate you? God Octavia, my life would be so much easier if I could hate you. I severely dislike you at the moment and I can't believe I felt guilty before, but I could never hate you."

"Then what is the problem?" Octavia wondered, also what did feel guilty about?

"Are you seriously asking me that? Did you miss your actions during the entire night?"

"You guys were torturing him! That wasn't right!" Octavia exclaimed.

"WE KNOW! You think Miller, Raven, Clarke and I don't realize that? It's pretty clear to all of us that what we were doing was despicable but there was no other alternative."

"There were other alternatives."

"Like what? He wanted your brother to die- what part of that aren't you getting! You know your brother right? Bellamy? The guy who shot the chancellor so you wouldn't be alone in this planet?"

" You think I don't know how close my brother was to dying?"

"Well you seemed to be caring a lot more about some stupid grounder than about your brother."

"Because I couldn't afford to fall apart so I blocked it out, okay!"

"Well you blocked it way too well. Honestly, we were beginning to wonder if you cared at all, all you seemed to care about was that grounder because he "saved" you," he told her using air quotes around the word saved.

"Do you guys really think I cared more about him than about you?" she asked, sitting down on his makeshift bed.

"Well that's what your actions were telling us. Maybe we read them wrong because of the tension, but we couldn't understand how you could defend the guy who wanted and almost killed your brother," he muttered.

"I was worried about you guys," she murmured.

"What?"

"It wasn't the grounder, it was that I was worried about what you all were doing. I didn't want you guys to have that on your conscience."

"Maybe you needed to make that clearer, because here especially things get lost in translation."

"He did save me though," she whispered.

"Maybe he did, but did you ever think about what your comments were doing to Clarke?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked. That wasn't the first time someone had made a comment like that recently and she was at a loss as to what that meant.

"What was your experience in the kidnapping?"

"I woke up in a cave. I was scared, and my leg was twisted and he fixed it. I was knocked out again, woke up, and found my way outside. I was almost struck by the arrow that hit Roma but he'd grabbed me beforehand and saved my life- that's when you guys found me and you know the rest."

"Clarke's experience was definitely different," Jasper told her. "I mean I don't know the details; I just know what we saw when we entered the cave."

"Just tell me."

"She looked so scared Octavia, we walked inside to see the grounder unconscious in front of her while she was shackled to a wall."

"Shackled?"

"Yeah, she was shackled to the wall. Bellamy was the first to enter and see her and she asked him if she was dreaming, can you imagine that? She didn't believe we were there. Your brother got her free and she hugged him and as much as she tried to hide it, she was crying," he said looking at his hands. "She whispered something to him and then she asked if you were okay."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and then she hugged us- she looked so relieved… Bellamy was going to kill the grounder but she pleaded with him so he didn't. We were basically out of the cave when he looked back and that's when the grounder stuck the knife in."

"I hadn't thought of that- I thought Bellamy had attacked him, knowing him."

"Nope, we were leaving and he just attacked. We knocked him out and chained him up and Clarke was freaking out. All she managed to say was that we had to leave the knife in."

"That bad?"

"It's like she was in a catatonic state- like she was walking with us but her mind was someplace else. She kept moving because Wells was helping her."

"I'm going to have to apologize to her aren't I?"

"She is your best friend. I just would wait a bit, it's probably best."

"Earlier you said you felt guilty, what were you talking about?"

"Oh that," he murmured.

"Yes that."

"I felt guilty that you had run out…I mean it was my fault, I freaked you out when I told you, well what I told you," Jasper said, getting up from the makeshift bed and turning his back to her. "If I hadn't…If I hadn't made things weird you wouldn't have run out and Clarke wouldn't have run after you. Bellamy and Clarke would be all annoyingly couple-y and they would be okay. This whole thing with the grounder wouldn't have happened and it's all on me."

"What…Jas no," Octavia whispered. She didn't realize he felt this way. She stood up and walked over to him. "Look me Jas."

"Why?" he muttered, not looking up. She grabbed his face and lifted it up.

"So that I can tell you how things really are. I was reckless and I ran out of there- that's on me not on you. And everything that happened afterwards? Jasper-you ventured into what could be considered hell, you are a hero."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're my hero," Octavia muttered quietly. "Do you know who were the three people I thought of when I was kidnapped?"

He shook his head no.

"Bellamy and Clarke."

"Well yeah, but I said three people. You were that third person, Jasper."

"What?"

"And when you guys just sent me back here with just that idiot Mick, and I had nothing to do but worry about Bellamy, about Clarke, about you… Let me tell you that was not easy!" she started pounding on his chest.

"Then you're back and my brother is hurt, but Clarke is mostly physically unscathed and you're also safe but you leave again. And the doors are closing and there's still no sign of you! My brother is dying and my best friend is falling apart but I was worried about your stupid ass instead of them," Octavia screamed out and Jasper decided it was now or never, there's an 80% chance he would get punched for this but he had to do it, at least to stop her from creating a bruise in his chest from her pounding. "Then you're doing that stupid torturing thing which basically created an even bigger target on your back and what we're you thinking?"

Jasper's lips on hers interrupted Octavia's rant. She was surprised at the beginning, but quickly kissed back eagerly. They kept on kissing and Octavia felt like was in heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Jasper was kissing Octavia, he was actually kissing her and she was kissing him back. He kind of wanted to pinch himself but didn't want to break the moment. About a minute later they separated but remained close.

"What was that?" Octavia whispered.

"I figured if I didn't try it I'd regret it, and you looked really cute rambling."

"Idiot," Octavia laughed, playfully slapping him.

"Will I break the moment if I ask what that meant?"

"It means I like you…I remember feeling horrible when you almost died on us and this time not knowing what had happened was killing me and I just wanted to hug you or punch you for making me worry about you."

"Hey, I'll take it."

"What now?" Octavia wondered. She was horribly new at this relationship thing and she had no idea what the next step was.

"Well, Miss Blake, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"We're in the middle of what seems to be a warzone, the grounders may come any minute, and all that surrounds us are woods."

"You haven't answered my question," he laughed.

"Come on, where would we even go on a date? I don't think there's a place for dinner and a movie."

"I will think of something, don't worry."

"It seems a bit impractical, is all."

"Miss Blake, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Jasper tried again.

"I'd be honored, Mr. Jordan," Octavia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay good," Jasper blushed.

* * *

It was dark in the control room; Sinclair was working on something with his apprentice Wick when Kane showed up. They walked silently towards one of the soundproof rooms and closed the door. This room had neither audio nor any visuals and the sound stayed in the room- it was the best for what was needed.

"You want to tell me the reason for you calling this meeting?" Sinclair asked.

"Can he be trusted, and by that I mean really, swear to God trusted?" Kane asked, pointing at Wick.  
"Yes he can," Sinclair told him.  
"What I say doesn't leave this room, no one but the three of us will know this. Understood?"

"Understood Councilman Kane," Wick said, speaking up.

"Understood Marcus."

"I have reason to believe a certain individual is planning a mutiny. I need to know if there's any way we can prepare the Ark in case of a worst case scenario."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I need to find a way to make it so the most people possible survive the trip to the ground," Kane told him.

"What about the exodus ships?" Wick asked.

"There's not enough," Sinclair answered.

"If we want to save most of the people what about bringing the ark down?" Wick wondered.

"That would probably be mostly deadly and should be a last resort," Sinclair added.

"Okay, you two do research and we'll talk later, let no one know this happened, let no one know you are investigating this," Kane replied and left the control room. This could either go well or end tragically; he just hoped it was the former.

AN: Wow that finally ended (Recurring joke from my tumblr where I mentioned this chapter didn't want to end hehehe)

Hope you guys liked it though! Remember to leave a review!


End file.
